


Us

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't know what else to add, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Previously: Tale Of UsRobert and Aaron are married have been happily married for 14 years and have two beautiful kids. When a nearly decade-long secret that Robert has bee hide comes to light will the duo be able to make it out together?(loosely) Based off of the post I made a while back:http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/115101913867/random-late-ish-night-robron-thought





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic back in 2015 and now that I've finished 'Never Was Yours' I've decided to come back to this, also shout to @dairxoxo on Tumblr for inspiring me to come back to this fic <3

_You would think that after all these years I would have learned my lesson by now. I‘ll let you in on a little secret I haven’t… Everything is a mess, I’ve dug myself so deep that I can’t get myself out of it. Aaron, he knows somethings up, I can’t… I can’t keep lying to him or them, it’s just not fair. I have to tell them… I have to._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**April 3th, 2031**

“Maddie, Olly, come on tea’s ready,” Aaron called out from the kitchen as he placed the plates on the table. “Kids!” Aaron called out again.  
“Jeez, Aaron, wake up the dead why don’t ya” Robert jokingly stated as he made his way into the kitchen, “They’re coming, they’re just washing up.” Robert continued as he picked a piece of food off one of the plates and quickly shoved it into his mouth. “Oi, wait for the kids.” Aaron responded slapping Robert’s hand away from the plate. “what’s with you anyways? This morning you were biting my head off.” He added. Robert pulled out the chair before him and took a seat, “Was I?”  
“Yeah, you were in a right mood.” He explained. “I asked you if you were going to be home for dinner and you lost it.”  
“I’m sorry… I guess I’m stressed out about work…” he lied.  
“Are you sure, that’s all?”  
“Yeah, you would think after 12 years of me working with Kevin at Home Farm, I would be over all this stress. …”  
“Well, you might want to explain that to our youngest,” Aaron stated, “he overheard us fighting, this morning.”  
“I’ll talk to him after dinner, ”Robert responded before Aaron went to go to call out once more for the kids when the two kids made their way into the kitchen. “There you two are,” Robert stated. “ I thought your dad was going to have a heart attack, “ Robert stated with a smirk. “Very funny,” He responded to Robert. “Come on sit, your food is getting cold,” he told the kids placing their plates on the table before taking a seat himself. As they began to eat Robert’s phone went off, he sighed placing is fork back on the table, then quickly dug his phone from his pocket. “Sorry I thought I switch it off,” he stated before reading the message that he just received.  
_From: Suzie_  
Robert, we need to talk. You’re lies are going to catch up with you, just tell Aaron the truth.  
“Who is it?” Aaron asked as he took a sip of his drink.  
“What?”  
“On the phone?”  
“Oh… just Suzie… she wants to know if we’re up for drinks on Friday with her and Kevin.” He responded.  
“If you want to, sure, but we need to find a babysitter,” Aaron stated.  
“Why do I need a babysitter?” Maddie questioned. “I’ll be thirteen in a month.”  
“The babysitter is mainly for Olly, Sweetheart,” Aaron replied taking a bite of his food before turning to Robert. “I mean if we don’t find one the kids could just sit in back at the pub and watch tv or something.”  
_To: Suzie_  
Now’s not a good time.

He pushed send and quickly shut off his phone shoving it back into his pocket. “Earth to Robert?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Babysitter for Friday?”  
“Why can’t I watch Olly?” Maddie asked.  
“Because you’re only 12,” Robert stated turning his attention back to his food  
“But I walk with Olly to thebus stop all the time.” Madison pointed out  
“That’s in broad daylight, love,” Aaron responded.  
Maddie sighed, “I hate you guys sometimes.”  
“That just means that we’re doing our jobs right then,” Aaron said with a smirk.  
“So how was school today?” Robert asked as he shoveled food into his mouth.  
“I hate it,” Oliver stated as he took a bite of food.  
“What happened, yesterday you were in love with it,” Aaron stated.  
“Well, I hate it now. I have no friends.”  
“What about your best mate Seth?” Robert questioned.  
“Seth and I aren’t mates anymore.”  
“Why?”Robert asked.  
“He has a girlfriend now and she's mean. She says cause I don’t want to have a girlfriend, that I’m weird” Olly stated.  
“You guys are six why do you need girlfriends?” Robert responded shoving more food into his mouth.  
Aaron chuckled at Robert’s comment, “What?” Robert questioned.  
“You two have been mates for years now, I won’t worry too much, yeah,” He told his son.  
“How about you, Sweetheart?” Robert asked Maddie who had been quiet during the conversation.  
“Schools good, I guess.” She responded.  
“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked.  
“It's just…. I have to write this paper for English about the family and draw out a family tree …”  
“And?” Aaron asked once more.  
“If its help you need, you have a wide variety of family members to help you out with it,” Robert added.  
“I’m embarrassed.”  
“Of what?” The boy asked as he played with the food on his plate.  
“Oliver, stop playing with your food and eat.” Aaron stated before turning his attention back to Maddie, “You’re embarrassed of the family?”  
“Not the whole family… just… your side.” she finally stated answering Aaron.  
“You what?” Aaron asked defensively.  
Robert choked on the water he was drinking and began to laugh and cough at the same time. “Stop it,” Aaron stated to Robert who was finding this conversation very amusing. “Why are you embarrassed by my side of the family?”  
“Because Auntie Vic, Uncle Andy, and Nana never have publicly embarrassed me.”  
“What has anyone from my side done to embarrass you?”  
“Last week when I was walking home with Nathan. Uncle Cain practically threatened him for being near me.”  
“You’re only 12 you shouldn’t be hanging around boys anyways,”  
“I told you Nathan is just a mate, Dad!” Maddie exclaimed.  
"He was only being protective…"  
“Well, then last year when Becky was giving me a hard time at school, Nana Chas kicked her mum out of the pub.”  
“Again just being protective.”  
“I was the laughingstock of the school for a week.”  
“Maddie, that isn't a reason to be embarrassed. What your grandma and uncle did was out of love. You should count yourself lucky you’re growing up with them in your life. I was in my late teens when I came to live with Grandma Chas. Plus what Cain and Grandma did is nothing. Ask your father,” Aaron replied pointing to Robert. “Dingles aren’t ones to mess with.” He explained as he rose from the table and place his plate in the kitchen sink. The smirk that was painted on Robert’s face disappeared at Aaron’s comment, “Ugh, please don’t remind me.” Robert stated at the memory as he too rose from the table and placed his plate in the sink.  
“What happened to you?” Maddie asked Robert.  
“... Let’s just say your Grandma, Cain, and your Grandpa weren’t exactly my biggest fans when your dad and I got together…” Robert stated. “but that’s in the past. So enough about the family, you two have homework to get done.” Robert stated as he took their plates. The two kids got up from the table and made their way out of the kitchen.

“Dinner was great,” Robert replied as he placed the two plates on the counter, leaning over kissing Aaron on the shoulder.

“It was your recipe,” Aaron remarked.

“So all these years of living with me has paid off as it?”

“Do you have to be so arrogant?”

“You love it,” he replied as he leaned up against the counter 

“Muppet,” Aaron replied leaning over to kiss his husband. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before Aaron pulled away, returning to the dishwasher.  
“So Madison is embarrassed by the Dingles.” Robert chuckled after a couple of minutes.

“Well, she shouldn’t be,” Aaron responded defensively.  
“You’re not seriously upset. Aaron, she’s 12, she’s bound to be embarrassed by someone in her family… It just so happens it’s your side.” He explained with a huge grin.  
“You’re loving every moment of this aren’t ya?”  
“Just a little bit,” Robert responded.  
“You're an idiot you know that.”  
“But you love me.”  
“Do I?” he questioned as he put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.  
“Admit it,” Robert stated pulling Aaron away from the dishes and closer to him, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist.  
“Stop it.”  
“Not until you admit that you love me,” Robert stated with a big smile on his face.  
“Fine… I love you.” Aaron stated wrapping his arms around Robert’s neck with a smirk.  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Then how can I prove it?”  
“Another kiss may do the trick.”  
Aaron leaned in for a kiss, Robert quickly deepening it, and a moan escaped from Aaron as Robert pinned him up against the kitchen counter. Before anything could go any further the two were interrupted, “Maddie! They’re kissing!” Oliver yelled out as he ran out the room. The pair broke apart, “Later?” Robert asked with a smile.  
“Yeah, but don’t think you can smooth talk your way out of homework duty, it’s your night.”  
“Ugh, I’ve already gone to school why do I have to do it all over again.”  
“Because you want to be a good dad and help your kids get good grades,” Aaron replied as Robert left the kitchen.  
After cleaning up the kitchen, Aaron made his way into the family room to find Maddie sitting to the side on one of the chairs on her laptop and Robert and Olly on the sofa working on his math. He made his way over to Madison and kneeled next to her, “How’s everything going, over here?” he asked looking at the screen.  
“Good, I just finished the Family tree, Ms. Johnson said we only had to go back three generation so.”  
Aaron looked through the diagram and saw how large it was and chuckled, “Definitely an interesting family that we have, huh?”  
“Yeah… Dad, you know, I don’t think everyone on your side is embarrassing.”  
“ Is that so?”  
“You’re okay and Auntie Liv is pretty cool, too”  
Aaron laughed giving Maddie a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be sure to tell her that next time I talk to her.” he said rising to his feet.  
“I’m going up to my room,” Maddie stated closing her laptop and grabbed her schoolbag.  
“Alright, we should be up in a bit.” He said as Maddie made her way up the stairs. He then made his way over to the other two and took a seat next to Robert.  
“Hey,” Aaron stated as Robert turned his attention over to him as Oliver finished the problem that he was on.  
“Hey yourself, everything good in the kitchen,” Robert asked  
“Yeah, how’s homework going?” He asked leaning over to see the sheet they were working on.  
“It’s going, we’re on 10 of 20 problems, though I mean that seems like a lot for a 6-year-old. I don’t remember Madison having this much.”  
“Well for starters, when Maddie was his age you were always out of town on business and me, mum, and Diane were on homework duty.”  
“True, but it still seems like a lot.”  
“It is a lot, but that would be because our lovely son here has been hiding his homework. The past couple of days that you were gone mum and Paddy have been picking Maddie and him up from school and according to them, Oliver would say that he either finished it at school or he didn't have any. So what you’re working on is about four days worth of math homework”  
“And they didn’t think to double check him?” Robert asked laughingly.  
“That’s not their job to. Anyways I found out this morning after dropping him off Mr. McDonald was waiting outside when I pulled up and told me what was going on.”  
“Why didn’t he call?”  
“He said he tried calling you but you never answered.”  
“I didn’t get any calls. Isn’t your number on record as well?” Robert asked.  
“It is and don’t ask me why he didn't try my cell, I did tell him that we’d stay on top of things from now on.”  
“Daddy.” Oliver stated tugging on Robert’s shirt.  
“Yeah, Buddy?”  
“Can you check my maths?” He asked.  
“Yeah, let’s see what you did,” Robert said grabbing the sheet and looked it over. “Looks good, Buddy. You got all of them right.” Robert stated after quickly looking it over. “See you know you’re stuff. At the rate that you’re going, you’ll be a master of addition. Why were you trying to avoid it?”  
“Maths is boring.”  
“That’s not an excuse for avoiding your homework, Oliver,” Aaron replied. “How many did he finish anyways?” Aaron asked Robert.  
“12”  
“Okay, he’ll just finish up the other 8 tomorrow night. It’s getting late.”  
“Can I have some ice cream?” The little boy asked with a sweet smile.  
“No, it’s almost bedtime,” Aaron stated rising from the sofa.  
“No, it’s not the little hand is only on the 8.”  
“Olly, it’s 8:30. Your bedtime is in a half hour, so no ice cream.” Aaron stated as he gathered the little boy's school work together and placed it into his folder. The six-year-old turned to Robert. “Daddy?” he stated.  
Robert smirked knowing where the conversation was going. “Yeah, Buddy?”  
“Can I have ice cream?”  
“You are joking?” Aaron questioned slightly annoyed.  
Robert laughed, “No, like Dad said your bedtime is in 30 minutes get upstairs and get in your pajamas.”  
Oliver quickly made his way upstairs and Aaron moved the boy’s school bag by the front door. “I blame you,” Aaron stated reentering the room.  
Robert laughed, “What did I do?”  
“What did you do? He’s a mini you.”  
“Yes, he is,” Robert stated proudly. “It’s kind of cute though, isn’t it?”  
“It was cute the first dozen times, now it’s getting old,” Aaron stated sitting back down on the sofa. Robert joined him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
“I love you,” Robert stated.  
Aaron smiled, “I love you, too.” The two kissed quickly before pulling apart and enjoying the silence for a couple of moments before hearing Maddie screaming, “Dads!”  
“Why,” Aaron stated.  
“Come on,” Robert stated rising from the sofa.  
“Can’t we pretend we’re not here?”  
“No, she’ll only just come find us.” Robert said holding his hand out to Aaron.

  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
“Daddy?” The little boy questioned laying down in bed.  
“What’s up?” Robert questioned taking a seat next to his son.  
“Do you love Dad?  
“Of course I do,” Robert replied with a frown.  
“So you’re not mad at him?”  
“No, why would I be?”  
“Cause I heard you yelling at Dad this morning.”  
“Yeah, your Dad was telling me that earlier.”  
“Did he do something bad?”  
“No, not at all… Daddy... Daddy was just being an idiot is all.”  
“So you’re not going to get a divorce?”  
“What gave you that idea?”  
“Tony’s mommy and daddy are getting one and Tony said that it was because his daddy yells a lot at his mommy.”  
Robert was speechless for a second or two, “Dad and I, we’re not getting a divorce. We love each other too much to break up.”  
“So Tony’s mommy and daddy don’t love each other?”  
“I can’t really answer that, Buddy. That’s something that only Tony’s parents know.”  
“Tony is moving away,”Oliver explained sadly.  
“It’ll be okay.”  
“He doesn’t want to leave though, but his mommy says he has to.”  
“He’ll be fine and don’t worry that’s not happening to us. Can I tell you a little secret?”  
Oliver nodded his head.  
“I’d be lost without your dad. I wouldn't know what to do with myself.”  
Olly laughed.  
“You think I’m joking, your dad keeps this family going. If I’d was left to take care of you and your sister I truly wouldn’t know what to do.”  
“Daddy.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You shouldn’t be mean to Dad.”  
Robert smiled softly. “I know, it wasn’t very nice of me was it?”  
“You should make it up to him.”  
“Yeah, I’ll have to think of something.”  
“Maybe you could cook him dinner.” The little boy suggested. 

“I did use to make dinner a lot for your dad,” Robert explained. “what do you think I should make him?”

“A banana split,” Olly replied. “and you can make an extra one for me!”  
“Get some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning, yeah,” Robert replied with a laugh before giving Olly a kiss on his forehead. He turned off the side light and made his way out of the room to be met by Aaron.  
“You’d be lost without me, would you?” Aaron questioned with a smirk.  
“You heard that?”  
“I heard everything.”  
“Is Maddie asleep?”  
“She just went to bed,” Aaron stated.  
Robert smiled.  
“You mention something about making it up to me for being an idiot.”  
“Oliver thinks I should make you dinner.”  
“Or… we could go to our room and…” Aaron began suggesting as he slowly backed his way towards their room.  
“And?” Robert questioned as he followed.  
“We could carry on what we started in the kitchen.” Aaron finally suggested as he backed his way into the door.  
“I like the way you think, Mr. Sugden,” Robert stated opening the door pushing himself and Aaron into the room closing the door behind them.


	2. Little More Time (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hectic morning in the Sugden-Dingle household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully have part two up today just need to edit so we'll see. I hope you enjoy! <3

**The next morning**

Aaron rolled over snoozing his alarm that was going off on his phone, “Noo, not yet.” he whined out trying not to let himself wake up. Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist, pulling him in closer before placing a kiss on his bare shoulder.

“No,” Aaron playfully stated.

“What no?” Robert questioned with a smirk. 

"I'm not ready to get out of bed, yet." Aaron pouted as he snuggled in.

"Who said anything about getting out of bed."

Aaron chuckled as Robert pulled him on top of him. Aaron smiled, "You're in a good mood this morning,” he pointed out.

"That's because I got to wake up to my sexy husband next to me"  Robert explained before kissing Aaron. Aaron pulled away, “Well you know if you just let Kevin take over the accounts in town you could be home more,” He added hovering over his husband.

“I know, but that wouldn’t be fair on Kevin's lot, now would it?”

“But it’s okay for you to be away from the kids and me?” Aaron teased.

“Aaron…”

“Robert…” Aaron mockingly replied.

"We've been through this before and it’s not like it’s going to be forever.”

“I’m just saying you’re not the only one who enjoys waking up next to their sexy husband,” Aaron replied.

Robert smirked, “ I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Aaron stated before moving in for another kiss. Robert rolled over pinning Aaron on the bed with his arms above his head.

“Is the door locked?” Aaron questioned.

“Yeah,” Robert responded before burying his head in Aaron’s neck.

“Ar…are you sure?” Aaron managed to get out.

Robert pulled back, “Yes, I’m sure,” He stated with a smirk. “Now, are we going to spend this time talking about the door or…” Robert continued as he released Aaron’s hands, letting his hands wander down towards Aaron’s waist. Aaron smiled before pushing Robert off of him then moving over to straddle his lap. Aaron quickly leaned into Robert placing kisses along his jawline, Robert running his hand down Aaron’s back, but it was all short-lived. The two pulled apart to rapid knocks at their door,along with their daughter calling out from the other side, “DADS!” more knocks came, “Dads, it’s 8:15, we’re late, AGAIN! I should have been at the bus stop 20 minutes ago!”

“Shit,” Aaron stated. Aaron quickly made his way off the bed closely followed by Robert.

Madison knocked again,“Maddie, we can hear you just go get ready!” Aaron called back as he looked for jeans to put on. “And make sure your brother is up, too.” Aaron added. Robert pulled his shirt on.

“Did we seriously sleep through all of our alarms?” Aaron questioned going through his alarms settings.

“We must have,” Robert replied turning his phone back on.

“Why didn't your alarms go off?” Aaron asked.

“I shut my phone off last night.”

“Really, Robert?!”

“I shut it off at dinner, didn’t I?”

“Dads!” Maddie called out with three more knocks.

“We know!” Robert and Aaron both yelled back. They both paused for a second looking at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Aaron sat down on their bed to put on his shoes, “Will you go check on the kids, please?” Aaron asked.  
“Yeah,” He said before making his way out of the room. Minutes later, Aaron made his way downstairs to find Robert quickly throwing a PB&J sandwich together for Oliver’s lunch. Aaron made his way over to the fridge to get a juice box and string cheese for Olly. He handed them over to Robert who was wrapping up the sandwich and placing it along with the juice and cheese in the little boy’s lunch box.

“Dad, have you seen my computer charger?” Maddie asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

“I put it on your desk,” Aaron replied as he gathered Olly’s lunch box and packed it into his backpack.

“Thank you,” she replied as she made her way out of the room.

“What’s your brother doing?” Robert asked as he washed his hands and the knife he was using.

“Brushing his teeth,” she called back as she was halfway up the stairs.

“Tell him to hurry up.”

“Hurry up, brat, Dad says.” Aaron and Robert heard Madison yell.

Robert sighed.

“Daddy, Dad, Maddie is calling me a brat!” the two heard their youngest yell back.

“Madison, stop calling your brother names,” Robert called back.

“Sorry.”

Aaron laughed,

“What?”

“To be fair, she did what you told her to do.” Aaron pointed out with a smirk.

“Yeah, she did,” Robert said with a smile as he leaned up against the counter.

“I’m telling you they’re mini-yous,” Aaron stated before kissing Robert’s shoulder as he passed to put the peanut butter back in the cupboard.

“You alone all day at the scrapyard?”

“No, Me and Adam are out all day doing pickups, which means you’re going to have to pick up the kids from school,” Aaron asked.

“Okay,”

“Why do you ask anyway?”

“Well, if you were alone I was thinking we could pick up where we left things earlier?”

“Aren’t we a bit old for quickies at the scrapyard?”

“No, plus it seems like that's the only place we seem to get time to ourselves now and days.”

“Adam and I are going to be out all day.”

“You can just lie. Say one of the kids needs something and you have to get it for them.”Robert suggested as he leaned up against the counter.

“No, because one, you’re on vacation, therefore, you would be home to get the kids whatever they needed and two, Adam knows us,” Aaron replied with a smirk.  
“Come on,”

“Our anniversary is on Wednesday, so we can make up for lost time then.”

“That’s five days away. I don’t think I could last that long.”

“Fine, then we’ll just lock ourselves in our room tonight when Olly goes to bed.”

“What about Maddie?”

“She’s going up to Home Farm, she and Jessica have a science project to work on so Kevin and Suzie said it would be okay for her to spend the weekend up at theirs.”

“But I don’t want to wait that long to have you all to myself.” Robert pouted.

“You are such a child,” Aaron stated as he wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck, Robert in return wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist. Robert leaned in for a kiss which Aaron gladly returned.

“Dads, really? We eat in here!” Madison stated at the sight of her parents. Robert and Aaron pulled apart. “Are we going, ‘cause I don’t think Ms. Evans is going to be too happy this is the third time this week I’ve been late.”

“Ms. Evans?” Robert questioned.

“She’s the new Head Teacher.”

“What happened to Mr. Summers?”

“Moved back to Ireland apparently, according to Suzie that is,” Aaron stated.

“Hello?” Maddie stated. Aaron and Robert looked over to their daughter. “School remember? Are one of you going to take me?”

Aaron looked over to Robert releasing him from his grip,“Today seems like a good day for you to meet the new Headteacher,” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“I don’t like you.” Robert jokingly stated as he followed Maddie towards the front door

“You love me,” Aaron replied following the two.

“Currently, debating that,” Robert replied grabbing his keys. Just then Olly made his way down the stairs, “Morning Daddy, Morning Dad.” Olly stated as he made his way down to Robert and gave him a hug. Robert hugged him back. “Morning, Buddy,” Robert replied. “I’ll see you after school,” he added.

“Go get your backpack, it’s in the kitchen,” Aaron stated as Olly made his way over to him to give him a hug.

“Okay, Dad,” Oliver stated leaving the room.

“I’ll see ya in a little bit,” Robert stated as he made his way to give Aaron a quick kiss.

“See ya.” 

Robert and Maddie made their way out of the house, “Robert!” They heard his name being called out, he looked up to see Suzie making her way over.  
“Can we do this later, Suzie,” Robert replied. “I have to get Madison to school.” He added unlocking his car.

“I just need a quick word,” she replied.

He hesitated at first, “Start the car,” he told his daughter before tossing the keys over to her.

He made his way over to Suzie, he looked back to see Maddie getting into the car followed by the engine starting up.

“I told you last night, we’d talk about this later.”

“Well later is now,” she replied.

“I don’t have time for this,” Robert replied as he turned to head back to the car

“You know she’s been asking for you,” She stated stopping Robert in his tracks.

“…I know,” 

“It’s been three days since you last seen her, Robert, she’s sick she needs you by her side,”

“And I have been but I can’t just drop everything I have two other kids to think about.”

“I take it you haven’t told Aaron yet,” 

“Would you keep your voice down,” Robert replied.

“They would all understand if you just give them a chance.”  
“You don’t know Aaron very well, do you. Suzie, I’ve been lying to him for nearly 10 years, practically our whole marriage. He’ll flip if I tell him.”  
“And he’ll flip if you don’t when he finds out from someone else.”  
“That’s not going to happen.”  
“So what you’re going to go through the rest of your life hiding the fact that you have another daughter.”  
“I can’t lose him.”

“You need to stop thinking about yourself for once,”

“Believe it or not, I’m not just thinking of myself here, I’m trying to protect Aaron and the kids,”

“And lying is the answer?”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Robert, your daughter is sick and she needs her dad.” 

“Natalie knows I love her and that I support her.”

“Or what? You’ll tell him?”  
“No, I won’t but Natalie’s mother might, I mean it’s not like you and her don’t have a past, ill feelings towards one another and all that. What if she does tell Aaron, what’s going on, what are you going to do then? If Aaron hears it from anyone else you will lose him.”

“She wouldn’t do that,”

“Dad!” They heard Maddie yell out followed by three honks.

“Alright,” he called back before turning back to Suzie. “Look, I’ll call later and talk to her.”

“Dad, come on!” Maddie called out again.

“I’ve gotta go,” 

“Robert!” The woman called after him, Robert ignoring her making his way to the car getting in. “Damn it,” she muttered as she watched Robert back up and drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and the lovely words <3


	3. Little More Time (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert actions upset Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the first I made a typo in chapter one I wrote April 5th when I meant April 3th, anyway, I hope you enjoy <3

After rushing Oliver to school, Aaron made his way over to the scrapyard. He pulled in to see Adam by the crusher. He parked his car and got out.

“Adam?” He called out.

“Hiya," Adam responded as he turned to see Aaron making his way over.

" What's up?" Aaron questioned pointing at the machine.

"Damn things crapped out on us again."

"You're joking me?"

"I wish, but no,”

"Have you called Cayden?"

"He's not answering, probably hoping we'll just forget about it."

"I'll give him a call."

“This is just getting old, mate.”

“Well, it’s not like we have a choice, Adam.”

“We’re already a day behind with work.”

“I know,” he replied with a sigh, “Look why don’t you call the other yards in town and see if they can take some of the loads off our hands.”

“How are we supposed to make money like this mate?”

“I’m on it,” he stated pulling his phone from his jacket pocket.

“I get that Cayden is a mate of Robert’s but-”

“Adam…”

“I’m just saying.”

“Just go will ya,” Aaron said before making his way into the building.

A half hour had passed since Adam had left Aaron, Aaron was sat in the portacabin, at his desk, his leg bouncing a mile a minute and his patience was running thin.

“Cayden, mate this is the twentieth call that I’ve made,” Aaron explained as he rubbed his temple in frustration.

_“Mate, I’m sorry, We have you on the roster for today but I don’t think we’ll able get anyone there til tomorrow,” the other man on the phone stated._

“That’s what you been saying for the past week, me and Adam have had to take the scrap to another yard just to get the junk crushed.”

_“Aaron, I am sorry we’ve just been short staffed the past couple of weeks.”_

“I understand that, but I have a business to run and I can’t exactly do that without a crusher.”

_"I'm doing the best I can."_

"Whatever, just try and make it here today.”

_“ Aaron… I’m booked all day. I mean the only thing I could suggest is if I come after hours.”_

“When’s your last appointment?”

_“6:30 I could be there by 7:30 at the latest,”_ Cayden explained.

Aaron sighed, “Fine, it needs to be fixed.”

_“I am sorry mate.”_

“I’ll talk to you later,” Aaron stated before hanging up the phone. As soon as he hung up the phone, a couple of quick knocks came from the door, Aaron looked over to see Robert entering the office.

“Robert, what are you doing here?” Aaron asked knowing the reason for the visit. Aaron made his way over to his desk,

“Can, I, the investor to this fine scrapyard, come and check up on it,” Robert stated as he closed the door behind him.

Aaron laughed, “I think you mean shareholder. You haven’t been just an investor of this place for about 13 years and 360 days now.” Aaron responded as he sat back in his chair.

“Counting are we?” Robert asked as he took a seat on the desk in front of Aaron.

“Yeah,” Aaron stated with a cheeky grin. “Why are you here?”

“I came to see you.”

“I told you this morning I don’t have time.”

“What if I said pretty please,” Robert replied with a smirk.

“Robert, our machine, the same machine I bought from your mate I might add, is down. I have to shift at least two days worth of scrap before the end of the day just to make sure we don’t fall behind.”

“I could stay and help if you want.” Robert offered.

“No, you’re meant to be taking time off of work. Plus, what if the kids need something from home?” Aaron teased.

“Your mum or Diane could take it to them,” Robert replied.

Aaron laughed, "Robert,"

"Aaron," Robert answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Go home," Aaron stated giving Robert a kiss before returning his attention to his work.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try,” Robert said giving in. “See you at home later?” He asked.

"I'm probably going to be late. Cayden is supposed to be by later tonight to take a look at theexpensive lawn ornament out there.“ Aaron stated as he looked up from the invoices that were in his hand.

“Okay, I’ll see at home then.”

“See ya,” Aaron called back.Robert made his way out of the portacabin as his phone rang, “Hey.” He stated answering the phone.

“Robert, I know this isn’t a good time.”

“Is everything okay? Is it Natalie?” Robert asked quietly.

“No, she’s fine. She’s… she’s just been asking for you is all. I told her that you’d be working today, but-” the woman explained.

“I’d come but Aaron’s working late, I have Olly tonight.”

“I know, it just she’s been in and out of the hospital for a month and they still can’t figure out what’s wrong… she’s scared, she needs her dad.”

“… I can see if Diane or Chas could look after Oliver for an hour or so.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll text you in a little bit to let you know.”

“Right, talk to you later then.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the hospital for Robert seemed to last forever. Nearly ten years had flown by since he found out about Natalie. He and Aaron had been fighting, between the stress of expanding his business with a new office in Leeds, trying to keep Aaron’s business afloat at the scrapyard and the stress of keeping a stable home with a little two-year-old Maddie, everything just seemed to be piling up on him at the time. He was on his way to Leeds when Natalie’s mother called, he remembered his heart dropping when she told him. In a matter of seconds, he went from being a dad of one to two. He panic, despite his and Aaron’s problems they were happy, they had a family, they were complete. That night after the phone call, Robert had made an excuse to Aaron about staying the night in Leeds as a cover to meet Natalie and her mother. He had every intention of telling Aaron, he did, he asked for a paternity test and when it was confirmed that he was the father, Robert felt like his whole world was crashing around him.

_“I have to tell him,”_ he remembered telling Natalie’s mother.

_“No, you’re not.”_

_“He’s my husband.”_

_“I swear to God if you tell him I’ll make sure you never see Natalie again.”_

_“She’s my daughter.”_

_“Right yours and mine, not his. I don’t want him in mine or my daughter’s life seeing as he was the one that ruined it.”_

_“It’s been five years, for God sake.”_

_“If you want a relationship with your daughter find a way to make it work.”_

Robert made his way down the cold hallway towards the direction the Nurse at the desk had pointed him to. Natalie had randomly fallen sick and was in and out of the hospital over a dozen times within the past three months, which for Robert meant being away from the village. Telling Aaron and the kids it was due to new accounts, he hated lying to the kids and Aaron, but he felt like he had no choice. It didn’t help that they all were so understanding, he kept telling himself that he’d tell them the next day and the next day after that, but he kept pushing it off. It wasn’t until Dr. Suzie Perks, Aaron and his mate, found out when she was called in as a consultant, her and Aaron had become close friends, throughout the years the four had grown close to each other to the point where Madison and Oliver referring to Kevin and Suzie, Auntie and Uncle, and Jessica (Kevin and Suzie’s 12-year-old) referring to them as Uncle Robert and Uncle Aaron. So when Suzie was called in that day to see Natalie Sugden as one of her patients, confusion mixed with rage-filled inside of her. Knowing Aaron and Robert’s past fueled her anger even more.

_“How fucking dare you.”_

_“Suzie, please calm down.”_

_“No, Robert. You have a 15-year-old daughter that your husband doesn't even know about.”_

_“Suzie, please.”_

_“How could you do that to him?!”_

_“It’s not like I married him knowing I had a daughter!”_ he yelled back.

_“You're pathetic.”_

_“Now is not the time for this. My daughter is laying in a hospital bed.”_

_“How long have you known?”_

_“What?”_

_“How long have you known about Natalie?”_

_“Since 2,021 ”_

_“Ten years… you’ve been lying to him for ten years!”_

_“I’m not proud of it okay!”_

_“Good, you shouldn’t be!”_

_“You can’t say anything to Aaron.”_

_“I won’t, but you are.”_

Room 322, he slowly opened the door, “Dad!” the young teen exclaimed as Robert entered the hospital room.

“Hey, Princess,” Robert stated with a soft smile at the sight of his oldest daughter who was laying in the bed. He walked over and gave her a hug.

“Mom said you weren’t going to be able to make it today, she said that you were working.”

“I got Kevin to finish the rest of my work,” He stated handing her a small pink stuffed bear.

“Dad, I love it,” She stated placing it next to her on the table. “But you do realize I’ll be 15 on Sunday so I’m probably a little too old for stuffed animals."

"Bite your tongue,"

“You just have to accept that your only child is growing up."

Robert hesitated for a second, "Yeah... yeah, I guess so."

"Natalie, you keep that talk of your age up, your father is going to start blubbering." A woman stated from the doorway.

"Just stating a fact, Mom," Natalie stated.

"Hello, Robert," Natalie's mom stated as she made her way into the room, patting Robert on the shoulder.

"Hey, Chrissie," he responded.

“Did you just get here?”

“Yeah, just walked in.”

“And you said he wasn’t going to come.” Natalie gloated.

“I never said he wasn’t I just said he might not be able too,” Chrissie pointed out as she made her way to the other side of the hospital bed.

“Has the doctor been in yet?” Robert asked.

“No, the blood work isn’t back yet,” Chrissie responded.

“Dr. Perks said it would probably take a couple of hours before we heard anything,” Natalie added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a day from hell, Aaron was glad to be home. He had hoped to be home before Oliver had gone to bed but the hope quickly faded when 8 o’clock rolled around and Cayden wasn’t nearly close to being done. By 8:30, he had told Cayden to come back the next day. Within a couple minutes he had locked up and was on his way to the market to get groceries for the week. So when he pulled in, in front of his house a half hour later he was glad to be home.“Ay-O,” Aaron called out as he entered the house with two hands full of bags. Aaron kicked the door behind him closed.

"In the kitchen,” He heard his mom call out.

"Mum?" He questioned as he made his way through the family room and into the kitchen. “What are you doing here? Where’s Robert?”

“He said he had to go into town for work."

"You are joking me?" He said as he placed the groceries on the counter. Chas made her way over to help her son. "He’s meant to be on vacation,” He stated as he made his way over to the fridge to put away the milk.

"He said he'd be here before Olly's bedtime."

“Should have expected that,” Aaron stated kind of ignoring his mum statement.

“He hasn’t called you?”

“No, last time I talk to him was this afternoon, he came by the yard,”

“You and Robert are okay, right?”

“What?”

“I mean, you’re not fighting or anything?”

“Not more than usual, we’re fine,”

“Are you sure?”

“Mum,”

“I’m worried about you is all. He seems to be working a lot lately,”

“Me and Robert, we’re solid. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Alright, sorry I brought it up,”

“You’re just being you, its fine,” Aaron stated as he placed the box of cereal in the cupboard. “So, how was Olly?”

“He was a perfect angel. Your daughter on the other hand.”

“Maddie, what’s she done?” Aaron asked. “She’s meant to be up at home farm.”

“Her and Jess came over to the pub to get something to eat.”

“And?”

“The girls were in back watching a zombie movie and thought it would be a good idea to let Olly watch the movie with them,” Chas explained.

Aaron sighed.

“Sorry, Love.”

Aaron sighed, “Is he asleep?”

“Yeah, he’s in your room.”

“Why?” Aaron chuckled.

“He was scared.”

“You could have plugged in his nightlight.”

“I did, he didn’t want to sleep in his room, he was afraid a zombie was going to come through his window. I figured that when you or Robert got home that one of you would move him.”

“Thank you, Mum.”

“Anytime sweetheart,” Chas said kissing Aaron on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” she added before gathering her things and leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours had passed since Robert had arrived at the hospital, the blood work results had come back but were inconclusive. Robert had made his way into the waiting room after hearing the results to let Natalie sleep. Chrissie made her way over to Robert, “Hey.” She greeted him as she took a seat next to him.

Robert sighed, “Hey.” He stated staring at his phone.

“It’s late, shouldn’t you be heading home?” She asked

“Probably,” he responded.

“Aaron hasn’t even question that you’re not home yet?” Chrissie asked at the sight of the photo Robert was looking at. It was a photo of Maddie, Olly, and Aaron after one of his first football games that he had taken a year ago.

“He doesn’t know, I’m not there he’s working late, Chas is looking after Olly for me,” Robert explained. “Olly, he kept me and Aaron up all hours that night. He was so excited,” Robert explained 

with a weak smile.

Chrissie smiled, “I’m sure he was,” She replied giving Robert a soft squeeze on his wrist. “When did they get so big?” Robert questioned as he slid through more pictures a mixture of Maddie and Olly with pictures of Natalie throughout the years.

“Tell me about it,” Chrissie said with a warm smile.

Robert sighed.

“I heard Suzie has been trying to get you to tell Aaron,” Chrissie mentioned bring up the elephant in the room as she watched Robert tear up.

Robert cleared his throat as he shut the screen off, “Yeah,” he said wiping his eyes.

“Have you told him?”

“No,”

“Why not?”

“Cause if I do…” Robert began saying. “I’ll lose them, and I can’t handle that,” he sighed out.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be, I should have just told him from the very beginning.”

“And you wanted too, I just wouldn’t let you.”

" I still had a choice in the matter."

“... How is Aaron?"

"He's good a little stressed with work and all, but good.”

"How about the kids?"

"They're good too, they miss me ..."

"I'm sure they do."

The two were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I really don't know how you kept it from him for 10 years,” Chrissie stated.

"Like you said I'm good at keeping secrets," Robert stated sadly.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Robert nodded his head yes, “I have to.”

“Putting it off is only going to make things worse,” Chrissie stated.

“Why are you all of a sudden pro-telling Aaron?”

“Because I’ve been there-”

“You had a husband that hid a child from you for ten years?” Robert questioned sarcastically.

“No, but I did have one that hid things from me, lied to me even and believe me, there’s nothing worse than thinking everything is good, then to have your whole world ripped apart” Chrissie responded sincerely. “Look, Robert, you're a good man, one who doesn’t always do the right thing…but you are a good man.”

“I’m failing to see a point here.”

“The point is if I can see that, so can Aaron, and all you have to do is just be honest. No game, no lies, just be honest.”

“And what if it ends me and him?”

“It won’t be.”

“You seem sure of that.”

“Robert, you and he have been married for what 15 years, now-“

“April 11th,It’ll be official 14.”

“14 years of marriage plus the 3 years you two were together before that. If he hasn’t gone running yet, I don’t think he ever will.”

“You obviously don’t know, Aaron.”

“Really. He’s been through hell and back with you and he’s still here. You need to have more faith in him.”

Robert sighed.

“Look, you need time that's fine, but don’t put it off for too long. I promise you’ll regret it if you do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was little after one in the morning when Robert drunkenly made his way into the house. He through his keys aside and made his way up the stairs to his and Aaron’s room.

“Aaron,” he whispered at the sight of his husband, who was sleeping. He made his way around to the other side of the bed to see Olly snuggled into Aaron. “Aaron?” he questioned is time waking him up. “Robert?” he questioned back.

“Why is Olly in our bed?”

“He’s afraid zombies are going to eat his brains,” Aaron replied before checking the time.

Robert started taking off his watch from his wrist, but paused at Aaron’s response “What?” Robert confusingly asked.

“Did you just get home?” Aaron asked as he watched Robert struggle to get undress.

“Yeah,” Robert muttered as he kicked off his shoes. He kicked the shoes aside and began to undo his jeans, He plopped down on the bed.

“Are you drunk?” Aaron questioned as he leaned over towards his husband to smell the alcohol. “You are. What the hell are you playing at?”

“I only had a few beers,” Robert stated trying to kick his leg free from his jeans.

Aaron sighed before hopping out of bed to help Robert. He made his way over and pulled Robert’s jeans the rest of the way off. Robert pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. He looked up at Aaron who was clearly mad now.

“Hi,” Robert stated almost childlike.

“Just lay down, Robert,” Aaron said.

Robert cupped Aaron’s face, “ I missed you.” he slurred out.

“Yeah, I’m sure you did,” Aaron said placing his hand over Robert’s. Robert pulled Aaron into a kiss. The two broke apart after a couple of seconds, “Just go to bed.” Aaron told Robert.

“I’m sorry,” Robert stated as he laid down.

“We’ll talk later, yeah?” he replied covering his husband with the blanket, before returning to his side of the bed.


	4. Stuck in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lies continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, also while I'm apologizing sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy! :) <3

The sun beamed in through the window of Robert and Aaron’s room, Robert groaned out in pain, his head pounding from the night before, he looked over his shoulder to find the bed was empty. He rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling, his phone buzzed, he reached of grabbing his phone that was sat on the nightstand charging.

_From Kev:_

_You owe me_

The message simply read. Robert quickly dismissed the notification, unlocking his phone. He stared at his wallpaper, a picture of Maddie, Liv, Aaron and Olly, a picture they had taken when Liv was home visiting when they had taken a family trip to the fair. Maddie, pale skin, long light brown straight hair, she’d be the spitting image of her auntie Vic if it weren’t for her blue eyes, her button nose, her smile brightening every room she enters, a leader, his little girl, brave, strong little girl. Olly, same pale skin, his little boy, same light brown hair exactly like Robert’s, blue eyes, a definite mini Robert Sugden with an attitude like Aaron’s,his husbands grumpiness had rubbed off on to him and Robert was completely okay with it, he’s shy a complete opposite of his sister. Though Oliver, he’s very protective of his older sister, and his Dads, he fights for what’s right and doesn’t rest for a moment until justice has been had.

His family, he smiled. A family that he was about to rip apart, the smile quickly disappearing.

_“Oliver!”_ He heard Aaron called out from downstairs.He shut off his phone placing it back on the nightstand before hopping out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mackenzie, sweetie, your uncle Aaron can’t make you and Olly breakfast if I’m holding you?”

Adam and Vic’s nearly two-year-old buried her head into Aaron’s neck in response, causing him to let out a sigh of frustration. “Right, cereal it is then,” Aaron said to himself. “Oliver,“ he called out, but the little boy didn’t answer. “Oliver!” He called out even louder.

“Yeah?” The little boy called out from the family room.

“Come get breakfast.”

The little boy made his way into the kitchen as Aaron grabbed two bowls from the cupboard.

“Cereal?” Olly asked disappointedly.

“Yeah, Buddy,” Aaron said from the fridge.

“But I wanted eggs,” The boy whined.

“I’ll make you some tomorrow morning okay,” Aaron replied. “Your cousin doesn’t want to let go,” Aaron explained pouring the little boy his favorite cereal.

“Not fair,” He pouted grabbing the milk.

“Careful, the milk—” Aaron replied, but he’s warning was useless.Milk spilling all over the counter, Aaron quickly grabbed the container, a good amount of it which was now sitting on the counter.

“Sorry,” Olly replied.

“It’s fine,” Aaron replied pouring the milk for his son before grabbing a kitchen towel to wipe up the spill.

“Can I eat and watch telly?” Oliver asked.

“No, you’re cartoons can wait, go sit at the table.”

The little boy sighed making his way over to the table, pouting.

“Oliver, please don’t start,” Aaron stated. “I promise you’ll live, the television isn’t going to run away.”

“You sound like Nana Chas,” The young boy said with a mouthful of cereal.

“I’ve sounded like her since your Auntie Liv was living here,” Aaron replied pouring cereal for Mackenzie making his way over to the table, “Mackenzie, can you sit next to your cousin?” He asked the little girl. The toddler nodding her head yes, “Thank you,” he replied sitting her in Olly’s old booster seat. He quickly made his way back to the counter grabbing the milk and pouring it into the cereal, before giving the little girl her bowl with a spoon.

“Morning,” Robert replied making his way into the kitchen.

“It lives,” Aaron replied.

“Morning, Daddy,” Olly said before shoveling more cereal into his mouth. Robert made his way over to his son, placing a kiss on the top of his head, “Morning, Buddy,” he replied before turning his attention to his niece, “Hey Mac, what are you doing here?” He asked kneeling by the toddler, “You want some?” She asked pushing the bowl towards Robert.“You eat,” Robert replied, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

“You smell yucky,” she replied, as Robert made it to his feet and made his way over to his husband, laughing the comment off. He made his way over to Aaron who was washing the few dishes that were in the sink, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist, pulling the other man closer, kissing him on the shoulder.

“She’s right,” Aaron replied. “You do smell.”

“I haven’t showered yet,” Robert replied.

“I can tell,” he replied almost coldly, shutting off the water. “Can I have my waist back?”

Robert let go of Aaron moving over to the side, he watched as Aaron grabbed the milk and made his way over to the fridge to put it away.

“Why is Mac here?” He asked.

“Adam had to go up to Moria’s apparently some of the cattle got loose and with Vic and Diane on that girl's trip, Adam asked if we could watch her for a bit,” Aaron explained. “I clearly said yes.”

“You look knackered,” Robert replied.

“I have you and our son to thank for that,”

“What?” Robert questioned.

“Dad said we kept kicking him during the night,” Olly replied.

“Turns out your kicking is genetic,” Aaron replied. “He kept getting me in the ribs and you kept getting me in the leg.”

“Sorry,”

“It also didn’t help that you came rolling in at one this morning drunk,”

The two were interrupted by their six-year-old son, who was slurping down the rest of the milk in his bowl, Robert frowned, “Oliver,” he replied.

“What?”The little boy said into the bowl.

“What have I told you about doing that,”

Oliver pulled the bowl away from his face before hopping off his chair and handing it over to Aaron, “Can I watch telly now?”

“Yeah, go on,” Aaron replied.

“I want down,” Mackenzie said pushing her chair away from the table,Robert made his way over to their niece and helped her down, “Go watch telly with your cousin, yeah,” he replied, he watched as the toddler made her way out the kitchen.

“Can you hand me Mac’s bowl?” Aaron asked. Robert grabbed the bowl and made his way back over to his husband who was back at the sink.  
“Aaron, look… about last night,” Robert cautiously said leaning up against the counter. “I know I said I’d be here…”

“But instead you got drunk with clients,” Aaron replied placing the now clean bowl in the dish drainer.

“What?” Robert questioned confused.  
“Kevin told me, called earlier to see if you were alright,” Aaron explained.

“He did?” He asked, then quickly realized what the text from earlier was about.

“Yeah, also said he was sorry for dragging you away,” 

“It was only meant to be a couple of hours,” he replied.

“Yeah, I’m sure it was,” Aaron replied. “Look, I understand you’re a workaholic, but do you think you could take your work hat off for a week, seven whole days, and spend time with us your family?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Robert responded softly.

_“Dads?”_ They heard their oldest call out. 

“In the kitchen,” Aaron called out.

_“Just stopping to get a book,”_ she replied before they heard her stomping up the stairs.

“Hey,” They heard. Robert turned to see Kevin make his way into the kitchen, the man was about Robert’s height, dark brown hair, muscular built. At first, Kevin and Robert weren’t the best of friends, in fact, they really couldn’t stand each other when they first meet, if wasn’t for the fact they worked together and their significant others and kids were mates they really wouldn’t have talked. It wasn’t until the night Robert found out about Natalie when things changed, Kevin was the only one that Robert told.Their friendship was kind of inevitable after that. Kevin would even cover for Robert when he’d go visit his oldest daughter, he wasn’t proud of it but he felt for his mate, he knew he was trying his best.

“Hey, Kev,” Robert replied the guilt almost too obvious.

“You drove Maddie here?” Aaron asked.

“I was heading this way anyways, Suzie needed a couple of things from the shop,” he explained.

_“Dad!”_ They heard Madison called out from the top of the stairs.

“Yeah, Maddie,” Robert called back.

“ _Not you, I’m calling Dad!”_ She yelled back. 

Aaron sighed, “I’ll be right back,” he said making his way past Kevin and Robert.

_“Dad!”_

_“Oi, stop your yelling,”_ They heard Aaron say has he left the two on their own.

Kevin folded his arms and leaned up against the counter, “Fun night last night wasn’t it?” He sarcastically asked.

“Kev,”

“You told me you were going to tell him,” Kevin replied in a hushed tone.

“I bottled it didn’t I,” Robert replied. “I’m sorry okay.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me.”

“I thought you were on my side,” Robert replied.

“I’m not on anyone side, Robert,” Kevin responded. “You need to tell him.”

“Don’t you think I know that,” Robert spat. “Do you think I enjoy this? Do you think I get a kick out of lying to my husband.”

“I didn’t say that.”  
“I’m going to tell him…”

“Mate,” Kevin began saying. “I know this is hard, but you can’t keep living this lie, it’s not fair on Aaron or the kids.”

“I know,”

“Just do it sooner rather than later, yeah,” Kevin replied.

“I found it,”Maddie said making her way into the kitchen. “Hey Dad,” she said quickly hugging Robert. “Hey,” he replied.

“You stink,” she said.

“So I’ve heard,”

“I’ll be in the car, Uncle Kev,” she told the man after she pulled away from Robert. _“Bye, Dad,”_ They heard her say to Aaron.

“Bye,” he replied. “Be good.” He added making his way back into the kitchen, making his way past the two men.

“I better get going,” Kevin stated.

“See ya,” Aaron replied grabbing a mug.

“Rob, I know you’re on vacation,” Kevin began saying trying to be subtle. “but don’t wait too long,” he added. 

“Yeah, see you, Kev,” He replied, he watched as Kev disappear out the kitchen.

“What was that all about?” Aaron asked.

“What?”

“Don’t wait too long?”

“Oh, that,” Robert replied. “Just an email I have to send, I’m going to do it after I shower.”

“Well, I’d hurry and shower cause I told Mackenzie and Olly we’d take them to the playground,” Aaron replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Right,” Robert replied before leaving Aaron alone in the kitchen.


	5. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a guilty conscience, while Natalie discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long break between updates, thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy, sorry if there are any mistakes.

Robert laid, back facing Aaron, it was early the light from the outside filled the room softly. Robert could feel Aaron stirring next to him scooting over from his side of the bed, it wasn’t long before Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert’s waist pulling him close, placing soft kisses on his naked back, “Morning,” Robert muttered out.

“Morning,” he whispered back between kisses. Robert smiled small, Aaron ran his hand up to the other man’s chest. “What time is it?” Robert asked reaching for Aaron’s hand interlocking his fingers with his husband’s before bringing up to kiss his hand, enjoying this moment while he could.

“Early enough,” Aaron replied pulling back slightly so Robert could roll onto his back. Aaron wasting no time and straddled Robert.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Robert replied running his hands up Aaron’s thighs, trying his best to act as normal as possible.

“Yeah and someone’s being a grump, so I guess the roles have reversed.”

“I’m not being a grump,” Robert replied.

“Well your face says otherwise,” Aaron replied.

“Tired is all,”

“You were in bed before I was last night,”

“Yeah,” Robert replied with a sigh. “I guess I’m worried about work, still.”

“Maybe I can take your mind off of it,” Aaron suggested.

Robert smirked, “Oh yeah?” He added. Aaron leaned in kissing Robert, his hand cupping the other man’s face. Robert running his hands up Aaron’s back, Aaron turned his attention to Robert’s t-shirt pushing it up, Robert leaned forward as the two broke their kiss allowing Aaron to pull the shirt off and throw it to the side.He shouldn’t be doing this, he thought to himself, he needed to be honest with him. Aaron went in for another kiss, but stopped, “What’s up?” Aaron asked with a frown pulling away from his husband seeing the worry in Robert’s face.

Robert hesitated.

“Robert?”

“You know I love you right?” He started off saying the mood quickly turned serious.

Aaron frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“I… (sigh) look…” Robert began stammering on lost for words.  
“Robert, you’re scaring me now,” Aaron replied.

“I need to tell you something… I need you to listen,” Robert explained.

Aaron slid off Robert sitting on the bed as Robert sat up leaning up against the headboard behind him.

“ I umm, I…” He began saying before he was interrupted by his phone ringing. 

“Just leave it,” Aaron replied.

Robert grabbed his phone ignoring his husband, to see Chrissie calling.

“Robert,”

“It’s… uh, it’s work…” he lied. “I have to take it,” he added before answering the called swinging his legs over the bed sitting up.

“Rob,” Aaron tried arguing.

“Robert Sugden,” he answered.

_“I know it’s early,”_ Chrissie replied. “ _I didn’t wake you, did I?”_

“Was just getting up,” He replied short.

_“Well, I’ve just got a call from the hospital, they’ve had to move Nat’s appointment to 10,”_

“No, no our appointment was meant to be at noon.” He replied. 

“Dad, Daddy?” The two heard from the other side of their door. Robert looked back towards the door.

“I got him,” Aaron mouthed sliding off the bed, Robert could see the frustration on Aaron’s face. Robert watched as his husband made his way out of their room, closing the door behind him.

“Well, I can’t be there…” Robert said his voice shaky.

_“You promised her,”_

“I can be there by noon,” Robert replied quietly.

_“Robert,”_

_“_ Chris-“ He began saying. “Me and Aaron have a meeting with Olly’s teacher this morning, I can’t— (sigh) I can't just not show up,” he added with a whisper.

_“She’s going to be upset,”_

“I know,” Robert replied. “I’ll pop by your’s after I get done at Olly’s school.”

_“Alright,”_ she replied.

“I’m sorry,”

_“I’ll talk to you later,”_ she replied. Robert placed his phone on the nightstand, he could faintly hear Aaron talking beyond the closed door. He took a moment before getting up and making his way out of the master bedroom.

“Oliver, this is clearly porridge mixed with God knows what,” Robert heard Aaron tell their son.

“It’s not Dad, I was really sick,” The little boy tried to argue. 

“What’s going on?”

“Apparently, Oliver is sick and can’t go to school,” Aaron explained. “Threw up porridge,” he added.

“Maybe we should take him to the doctor’s,” Robert suggested calling his son bluff.

“Why?” Olly asked.

“You’ve been sick, you threw up instant porridge,” Robert explained. “And you haven’t had breakfast yet, that’s not a good sign,” he explained. “what do you think Aaron?” He asked.

The little boy’s eyes widened with panic.

“Yeah, you have a point,” Aaron replied playing along.

“But I don’t want to go to the doctor’s,” Olly replied.

“Buddy, you’ve been sick,” Robert explained. “I mean you have been sick right?”

“Well,” The little boy began saying.

“Go get ready for school,” Robert replied.

“But Daddy!” 

“Now,” Robert replied firmly.“You’re not changing the fact that Dad and I are meeting with your teacher,” he added.

The little boy turned and headed towards his room. 

“Thank you,” Robert replied. He turned his attention to his husband noticing that Aaron was staring. “What?”

“Everything okay?” Aaron asked.

“Ye… yeah, fine,” Robert lied remembering what he was about to do before they were interrupted. 

“You sure?” Aaron asked. “Because before that phone call you were about to tell me something and it seemed serious.”

“It did?” Robert replied trying to play it off.

“Robert, I know you and I know when something is up,” Aaron replied.

“Seriously, it was nothing,” Robert replied. “ I just… I was going to tell you… that I have a meeting in town today, that’s what the phone call was about, they were trying to move the time,”

“So you were acting weird because you have work?” Aaron questioned.

“Well, considering the last time, I wasn’t sure how you were going to take it,” Robert lied. “I am still technically off work for four more days.”

“As long as you don’t come home drunk at one a.m.”

“I won’t,” Robert said, his response filled with guilt.

“Are you sure-“

“100%” Robert replied interrupting his husband. “Why don’t you get breakfast ready for the kids and I’ll take care of this mess?”

“Yeah, okay,” he replied before heading towards the stairs.

“Aaron,” Robert called after his husband.

“Yeah?” 

“I love you,”

“Yeah, love you too,” Aaron replied before making his way down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the two’s morning went off seemingly, Robert had gotten the kids ready and taken them to school, while Aaron ran up to the yard to get some paperwork done before the meeting. It was a little after ten when Aaron pulled into the school parking lot, parking next to Robert’s car.

“Cayden, I don’t know why this is still a conversation that we’re having,” Aaron said as he hopped out of his car. Robert was waiting, leaning up against his car. 

“Mate, just get it taken care of, “ Aaron replied. “Cheers,” he added before ending the call. He sighed. 

“Everything okay?” Robert asked pushing off the car.

“The crusher is still playing up,” Aaron muttered. “And Cayden is dragging his ass,” he added as him and Robert made their way towards the building.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Robert asked.

“No, it’s fine, hopefully, he’ll get it together and figure it out,” Aaron replied as the two made their way into the administrative building. “Why do I feel like we’ve done something wrong?” He asked his husband in almost a whisper.

“Why are you whispering?” Robert laughingly asked. “It’s a school, not a library,” he added

“I don’t know,” 

“Mr. Dingle,” the two heard being called out from behind. “It’s good to see you again,” Mr. McDonald said as he approached the two, greeting Aaron holding his hand out to shake Aaron’s.

“It’s good to see you,” Aaron politely replied returning the handshake.

“And you must be Mr. Sugden, Oliver’s other Dad,” the man said going to shake Robert’s.

“Nice to meet you,” Robert replied shaking the other man’s hand.

“If you guys want to follow me, we could head to my classroom for our chat,” 

“Lead the way,” Robert replied. The three walk down the long corridor, after a minute coming to a locked classroom, Mr. McDonald dug his keys from his pocket unlocking the door, “School assembly,” the man commented unlocking the door. “All doors must be locked,” he added trying to make small talk as he opened the door making his way in, closely followed by Robert and Aaron.

“I’m glad we were able to meet,” The man said pulling two chairs out in front of his desk for Robert and Aaron.

“You said you had some concerns about Olly,” Aaron replied taking a seat follow by Robert.

“I do,” Mr. McDonald replied. “…Oliver, he’s been withdrawn,”

“Withdrawn?”Robert asked.

“Before Oliver, he was eager to be in class, always the first to answer questions, first to turn in his homework, now he’s been very disruptive in class, talking, and he still isn’t turning in his homework.”

Aaron frowned, “He’s doing his school work at home, Robert and I have both been sitting down with him to work on it and I personally make sure it gets in his bag,” he replied addressing Mr. McDonald’s last point.

“As for disrupting class, he’s a kid, I mean doesn’t every class have a class clown,” Robert added.

“I know that Oliver is a good kid—“ Mr. McDonald began saying before Aaron’s phone ringing interrupted him.  
“Sorry,” Aaron mutter as he pulled his phone from his pocket to see Cayden calling he quickly ignored the call leaving the phone on his lap. “You were saying,” he said.

“I know that Oliver is a good kid,” the man repeated. “He’s a bright student and for this much change in attitude-“

Aaron’s phone rang again, “Sorry,” he replied to see Cayden calling again. “I have to take this,” Aaron said getting up from his chair, “I’ll be a couple of minutes just carry on,” he quickly added before leaving the room to answer the call.

The room was quiet it, Robert staring down the man in his late-20s, Robert could tell the man was nervous, he apparently had this effect on all his kids’ teachers, the new ones at least. 

“Um, should we wait for Mr. Dingle—“ the man said

“You heard him, he said to carry on,”

“Um, right… where was I?” The man asked.

“My son is a bright student and for this much change in attitude…” Robert repeated.

“Right, um, in my experience children who behave in this way …um… well, it’s being carried on from their home lives,” the man explained.

“Olly’s been the same Olly,” Robert replied. “We’ve not noticed any difference at home,” he added.

“Mr. Sugden, look I don’t mean to be rude or anything… and I understand that raising a child is hard.”  
“What’s your point?’ Robert asked.

“I have a mate who specializes in family counseling,”

“Good for you,” Robert replied. “I’m still not seeing how this pertains to me and my husband,”

“Oliver has mentioned that you and Mr. Dingle have been fighting a lot recently,” Mr. McDonald.

“Right, my husband and I fighting is our business,”

“Normally it would be,” the man agreed. “But seeing as this is affecting Oliver.”

“Aaron and I have always fought and we will always fight its who we are,” Robert explained.

“Well, obviously this is more than that because your son is being affected by it.

“Says you,” Robert threw back, “Olly has been this same little boy he has always been at home,” he explained again, getting angry.

“You know this meeting was a courtesy to you and your husband, any other circumstance I could’ve just gone straight to child protective services”

“Child protective services? Why because we fight from time to time?!” Robert angrily asked.

“Wasn’t saying I was going to call them on you, Mr. Sugden,” the man tried backtracking. “I’m just a bit concerned about Oliver-“

“Really cause it sure as hell sounds like it,”

“I’m trying to help.”

“By saying that Aaron and I aren’t fit parents?”

“No, no, that’s not what-“

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Robert questioned. “What, you think you have a degree in education you’re an expert on families?”

“Mr. Sugden,”

“Do you have kids?” Robert questioned.

“Well, no...”

“Then you don’t know the pressure that I’m under making sure I’m doing everything right for my three kids“

“Three?”

“What?” Robert asked.

“You and Mr. Dingle have three kids?” Mr. McDonald asked. “ I was under the impression you only had two.”

“That’s what I meant,” Robert replied realizing his mistake. “Two.”

Aaron made his way back in, “Sorry about that,” he replied making his way over and took a seat next to Robert. “What did I miss?“

“Mr. McDonald, here, was just explaining how you and I are messing up our son’s life,” Robert replied.

“What?” Aaron questioned slightly confused.

“He reckons because you and I fight that it’s affecting Oliver and that we're just ruining him for life,” Robert replied in a sarcastic tone.

“Mr. Sugden, that’s not what I meant” the man replied. “Oliver has mentioned to me and his assistant teacher that you and Mr. Sugden have been fighting and it was worrying him.” Mr. McDonald explained to Aaron. “I miscommunicated that and I am truly sorry if I offended you, Mr. Sugden,”

“I have the right mind to report you to the head teacher about this,” Robert replied.

“Robert,” Aaron replied.

“Aaron, he’s acting like we’re having full-blown brawls in front of our children,” Robert explained. “He said and I quote that any other circumstance that child protective services would be involved.”

“Again, It’s not what I meant,” Mr. McDonald tried explaining.

“Frankly, I don't care what you meant,” Robert replied. “Look we will talk to our son about his disruptiveness in class, but our personal life is our business not your's understood?”

“Yes,” the man replied.

Robert sighed, “I’m sorry,” he told Aaron, ”I’ve got to get to that meeting,” Robert replied getting up and leaving the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours passed since an angry Robert had left Aaron at Oliver’s school, he pulled up outside Chrissie’s flat. Shutting off the car, he hopped out and made his way to the front door, knocking, a couple of seconds passed before Chrissie answered the door.

“Sorry, about earlier,” Robert replied.

“Not me you have to apologize to,” she answered. 

“How did it go?” He asked referring to the doctor’s appointment as he made his way into Chrissie’s.

“Her blood work came back normal, again…”Chrissie replied. “She’s really upset, Robert,”

“Where is she?”

“Through there,” Chrissie replied pointing to the other room. “Robert,” she added stopping him.

“What?” He questioned turning back to his ex.

“Have you given more thought about telling Aaron?”

“You know I really wish people would stop asking me that, I know I have to tell him,” Robert replied.

“Well, your daughter isn’t exactly accepting the excuse that you have work, Robert,” She spat back.

Robert sighed.

“However hard this is on you, it’s hard on her too,”

“I know,” Robert replied softly. “I tried telling him, this morning,” He admitted.

“What happened?”

“You called and then Olly came to the door… and I just bottled it, again.”

“Dad?” 

Robert turned to see his eldest daughter making her way out the family room straight over to him for a hug. “Hey sweetheart,” Robert replied hugging her tight. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there this morning,” he added.

“It’s okay,” she replied pulling away from her dad. “Mom explained everything to me,” she added.

“She what?” Robert asked with a frowned turning back to his ex.

“I told her that you were at Olly’s school,” Chrissie replied. “it just kind of slipped out.”

“Dad honestly its fine,” Natalie explained. “I mean I just have a whole new family, I’ve always wanted siblings, now I know I have a brother and a sister and apparently a step-dad,” she added. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I’m sorry,” Robert muttered.

“So when can I meet everyone?” She asked. Robert’s face fell. 

“What?” Natalie questioned. 

“The thing is… I haven’t exactly told Aaron or the kids…”

“Oh, so I wasn’t the only one left in the dark,” Natalie replied. “What are you ashamed of me or are you ashamed of them?”

“Never,” Robert answered immediately.

“Than what?”

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Chrissie said. “You lot go through into the other room, I think it’s time we had a chat.”


	6. Acceptance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Natalie the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter... and we're getting close to the truth :D slightly shorter chapter day but hopefully I can get another out in the next couple days *fingers crossed*
> 
> thank again for your comments and kudos I hope you're enjoying this, sorry if there are any mistakes <3

“Hey,” Robert said cautiously. His husband stood in their kitchen a blank stare painted across his face. “Aaron,” Robert replied this time getting the other man’s attention. Aaron only nodded his head in response.

“They’ve gone now,” he said getting no response from his husband.

"Aaron… I’m… I’m sorry,” Robert stated. Aaron nodded his head again. “…I didn’t want you to find out like this,” he added.

“But I did…” Aaron finally spoke. “This is definitely not the way I saw this night going,” he added staring at Oliver’s stuffed giraffe that was sat on the counter.

“I know…” Robert replied.

“Oliver forgot Jeffrey,” Aaron replied leaning over to grab it. 

“Aaron-“

“He’s not going to be able to go to bed without it...” he added interrupting his husband. 

“Adam or Vic would have called by now,” he tried arguing. 

“I… I need to take it to him,” Aaron said making his way passed his husband and out the kitchen. “Aaron, wait,” Robert said grabbing Aaron’s arm, stopping him. “We need to talk,” he added.

“Let go of me,” Aaron replied sternly. Robert did as he was told, “Aaron please,” Robert said watching the other man make his way towards the front door.

“Aaron,” Robert called out again before hearing the door slam.

**32 hours earlier**

Chrissie made her way into the room with a tray of mugs, Robert was sat across from Natalie, his legs bouncing rapidly.

“Dad?” Natalie said breaking the silence.

“Natalie, I could never be ashamed of you,” he told her.

“Then why am I just now finding out that you have another family?” She asked. “I mean it's not like its uncommon for a divorced parent to get remarried or start another family,” she added.

Robert went to respond but was cut off by Chrissie. “It’s my fault,” she replied.

“Chrissie,”

“It is, Robert,” she replied.

“Mum?”

“When things… ended between Dad and me, it happened unexpectedly” Chrissie explained.

“You've always said that you found out about me after Dad left.”

“Your dad didn’t exactly leave, I chucked him out.”

“Why?”

“I cheated on your mum,” Robert admitted. “Well it was more like an affair,” he added.

“What?” Natalie asked. 

“My husband, Aaron…he was the one I had an affair with,”

Natalie frowned, the tears welling up in her eyes.

“I know this, this is hard to hear…” Robert said. “I’ve tried so hard through the years to protect you, your brother, your sister and your stepdad.”

‘Is that why you weren’t in my life allalong?” Natalie asked.

Robert nodded his head yes,

“And mum found out about you and Aaron?”

“Yeah,” Robert replied.

“She caught you? Or….”

Robert looked down,“Nat,”

“You can’t just tell me something like this and… and not expect me to ask questions,” she explained as the tears rolled from her eyes.

“He… he told your mum about him and me,” He replied looking up at his daughter. Her watery blue eyes, her chin wobbling trying to choke back her tears, her sandy long, wavy, brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, his little girl, nearly the spitting image of her mother, sat across from him broken hearted and it was down to him.

“I hurt him, I had done something… so stupid… “ Robert continued. “and he ended up at Home Farm, in the kitchen, broken… he just told her everything,” he added.

“That was the same day I found out … about you,” Chrissie explained. “I wasn’t that far gone…”

“So, Aaron, he broke you and Dad up?” Natalie questioned wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“Your Dad’s cheating broke me and him up,”Chrissie replied.

“Sweetheart, look I know this is a lot to take in,” Robert replied.

“You stayed away because of him… didn’t you?” She asked.

“I didn’t know about you until you were older a couple years after your sister was born,” Robert explained. 

“But you always said you were working and you couldn’t be here… is that why you weren’t at my birthday dinner Sunday because of Aaron?” She asked angrily.

“… Aaron & the kids…. they don’t even know yet,” Robert told his older daughter.

“You’ve been lying to them too?”

“I’m not proud of it, I hate that I’ve lied to all of you.”

“I don’t believe ya,” Natalie replied the hurt clearly written on her face. “You… you wouldn’t do something like that…”

“Natalie,” Robert said getting up making his way over to the young teen to comfort her, but Natalie quickly pushed her dad away, getting up from the sofa and running out of the room.  
“Natalie wait,” Robert called after the teen, following her out the room.

“Just give her time to let it all sink in,” Chrissie told the man as she followed him out. Robert watched has Natalie ran up the stairs.

“If this is how she took it, how are Aaron & the kids going to take it?” Robert asked.

“This was never going to be easy, Robert, you knew that,” Natalie stopped at the top of the stairs out of sight, listening to her mum and dad talk.

“Natalie will come around,” she heard her mum say.

“Aaron and I’s anniversary is tomorrow, I can’t…”  
“You need to stop making excuses why you can’t,” she heard Chrissie said. “Just do it.”

“That’s it,” Natalie muttered to herself the idea coming to her instantly. “Aaron….He ruined Mum’s big day… so why don’t I ruin his…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after five when Robert pulled up outside the flat, he wiped his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. He had spent most of his afternoon sat in his car parked in a layby, trying to work up the courage to drive home. He parked the car and hopped out making his way to the front door. He let out a breath before unlocking the door and making his way in.

“Rob, is that you?” Aaron called out from the kitchen hearing the front door open.

“Yeah,” Robert called back throwing his keys on the table next to the door. He made his way into the family room.

“So we have Liv to thank for the instant porridge concoction on our floor this morning,” Aaron said making his way into the family room with Robert, who was now sat on the sofa taking off his shoes.

“What?” he questioned not fully hearing what the other man had said.

“Olly, this morning,” Aaron replied with a frown.

“Oh yeah,”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“Have you been crying?” Aaron asked noticing Robert’s puffy and slightly reddened eyes.

“No,” Robert replied quickly. “I had a sneezing fit out there, a car drove by kicking up dust,” he lied.

“Right… um… Mum’s invited us over to the pub for dinner, the kids are already over there,” Aaron explained still not convinced that his husband was okay.

“Right,” Robert said. “I’ll have a change and be down.” He added getting up from the sofa and headed towards the stairs.


	7. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Robert celebrate their wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I want this to be perfect, thank you for the lovely comments and kudos <3

The next morning rolled around, dinner at the pub was uneventful, Robert managed to act as normal as possible at least to the point where Chas and Aaron wouldn’t question. Robert was up and out of bed before the crack of dawn, making Aaron a cup of coffee and quickly jotting a note. He placed the cup and the note quietly on Aaron’s nightstand before leaning over and softly kissing Aaron’s forehead. Aaron only stirring a little, Robert made his way out his and Aaron’s room before going to check on Maddie and Olly who were still soundly asleep.Robert quietly closed Olly’s door before making his way down the stairs and towards the front door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Aaron woke to his six-year-old bouncing up and down on his and Robert’s bed next to him.

“Olly,” Aaron croaked out still not fully awake. “Stop you’ll wake up Daddy,” he added snuggling back into the bed.

“Daddy’s not here,” Olly replied after laying down next to his dad and pulling open one of Aaron’s eyelids. Aaron opened his eyes and looked past his son to see Robert’s side of the bed empty. “Is he downstairs?” He asked.

Olly shook his head no, “His car is gone,” the boy explained.“Maddie said,” Aaron sighed rolling onto his back, he looked over to see the, now, cold cup of coffee and the note. Aaron grabbed it, to see,

_Happy Anniversary, Mr. Sugden._

_Sorry, we couldn't have a lay-in I’ll make it up to you tonight x._

He smiled.

“What?” Olly questioned.

“Nothing, Buddy, just your dad,” he replied placing the note aside grabbing the cup of coffee and taking a sip of it, pulling a face.

“What?” Olly asked with a giggle. 

“Cold coffee,” Aaron replied sitting up and taking another sip.“Alright, energy ball, what do you say to us going andgetting some breakfast started?”

“Can we have waffles?”

“I don’t think we have time for that,” Aaron said rolling out of bed. 

“But I don’t want cereal again,” the little boy whined.

“How about I get you something from the café before I take you and Maddie to school?” Aaron suggested.

“Yeah!”

“Right, go tell your sister to get ready while I take a quick shower.” 

Oliver jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. “Maddie!” The boy yelled. “Get ready, Dad’s taking us to the café!”

Aaron laughed making his way into the master bathroom. Twenty minutes passed when Aaron made his way downstairs dressed for work to find Maddie and Olly packing up their school bag.

“Morning,” Aaron said.

“Morning Dad,” Maddie said.

“You two readyfor school?” 

“Yeah,” the two said in unison.

“Did you get your bags packed for your Uncle Adam and Aunt Vic’s tonight?” He asked as he grabbed his work boots making his way into the family room to sit to put them on.

“I put them by the front door,” Maddie said.

Aaron smiled, “Careful there, next you’ll be cleaning your room without me or dad yelling,” he teased.

“We go through this every year, Dad,” Maddie explained. “The 9th of April is the one day we don’t dare ruin,”

“You make your dad and me seem like monsters,” he laughingly replied.

“No, this is one night out of the whole year, you and dad get to be alone,” Maddie explained. 

“When did you get so grown up?” Aaron asked after tying his shoes.

“I’ve always been ahead of my time, me,” Maddie said proudly.

“Says who?”

“Nana Chas, Nana Diane, Great Granny Faith, Auntie Vic, Debs…”

Aaron laughed.

“Plus, whatever you and Dadget up to on your anniversary always makes you super nice the next day, who am I to ruin that by being a brat?”

Aaron’s eyes widen at the comment his face turning slightly red in embarrassment, “Right…um… who’s ready to go to the café?” He asked quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron and the kids made their way into the Café, “If it isn’t my favorite customers,” Bob said. “What can I get you three?”

“Blueberry muffin,” Olly replied.

“Please,” Aaron replied nudging Olly as him and the kids made their way to the counter.

“Please, Bob,” the little boy added.

“Can do and what about you Miss Madison?” Bob asked as he grabbed a pastry bag grabbing the blueberry muffin from the case.

“A banana muffin, please,” the preteen said. Bob grabbed another bag grabbing the preteen’s order.

“Anything else?” The older man asked handing the muffins over to the kids

“Yeah, an Americano to go and two bottles of orange juice, please, Bob,” Aaron said pulling out his wallet.

“There they are, the three troublemakers,” Aaron heard his best mate say. Aaron turned to see Adam making his way in.

“Uncle Adam!” Olly exclaimed as he ran over hugging the other man.

”You ready for your sleepover at Vic and mine’s?” He asked the young boy.

“Does that mean I don’t have to do my homework?” Olly asked.

“No that doesn’t mean that,” Aaron said from the counter handing Maddie a bottle of orange juice.

Adam smirked, “What Dads don’t know won’t hurt them, right?” Adam whispered.

“Oi, I heard that,” Aaron replied as he and Maddie joined the two.

“Seriously mate, don’t take him at his word, if he says he did his homework,” Aaron told Adam.

“Don’t worry me and Vic will take care of it,” Adam reassured his best mate.

“Thanks again, for having them,” Aaron replied as he placed the other bottle of juice on the table where Maddie and Olly had sat.

“Please Mackenzie is dead excited her big cousins are coming over for a sleepover,” Adam replied.

“Morning lads,” the two heard, Aaron looked passed his best mate to see Kevin making his way into the café and making his way past the two.

“Morning,” Aaron replied looking back at the other man. 

“What’s up?” Adam questioned noticing the frown on Aaron’s face.

“Nothing…” He trailed off. “You know what, you wouldn’t be able to run them into school for me would you?” He asked. “I need a chat with Kev,”

“Yeah, course,”

“Cheers, Mate,” Aaron replied before turning his attention to the kids. “Right, you two be good today,” he began saying kissing both kids on the top of their heads, “and be good for your aunt and uncle, you hear me?”

“Yes, Dad,” the two said at the same time.

“Come on you two, you can finish those in the car,” Adam said grabbing the kids overnight bags.

“Bye, Dad,” Maddie said getting up from the table.

“Bye, Dad,” Olly repeated.

“Bye,” Aaron replied. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Olly and Maddie replied following Adam out the Café, their school bags, food and drinks in hand.

“Is Robert up at yours?” Aaron asked making his way over to the other man.

“Yeah, he’s helping me out with a client,” Kevin replied handing Bob the money for the coffees. “Just popped in to get us all caffeine,” he explained.

“Well, so much for his time off,” Aaron semi-joked.

“I know, Robert’s already giving me an ear full for asking him to help out,”

“Right, am I actually going to see my husband today or are you going to keep him to yourself?”

“Two black coffees, a flat white, and an Americano,” Bob interrupted handing the other man the coffees.

“Cheers,” Kevin replied taking the carrier of coffees before turning his attention to Aaron. “He’s already said come five o'clock he’s off,” he replied.

“Right,” Aaron slightly shocked at the other man’s response.

Kevin laughed, “Didn’t expect that one, did you?”

“No, not really, Robert’s been a workaholic these past couple of weeks,” Aaron replied.

“Yeah, he has and he’s already spoken to me about taking a back seat with our place in Leeds for a bit,” Kevin replied as he and Aaron made their way out the Café.

“We are still talking about my Robert, correct?” Aaron laughingly questioned.

“Yeah,” Kevin replied as they stopped by his car. “You and the kids, you’re everything to him and it’s no secret him being away has been hard on the lot of you,” he explained. “So I’m glad to take over in Leeds for a bit,”

“Cheers, mate,” Aaron replied.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Kevin asked unlocking his car.

“Yeah,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after six when Aaron made his way into the flat to see Robert sat on the sofa with his laptop.

“Hey,” Robert said looking up from his computer.

“Hey, yourself,” Aaron replied sitting down next to his husband before leaning over to kiss him. “Happy Anniversary, Mr. Dingle,” he added after pulling away from the kiss.

“Sorry about this morning,” Robert replied resting his head on the back of the sofa. 

“Spoke to Kevin, this morning,” Aaron said.

“Yeah?”

“He told me you’re taking a back seat with the Leeds location,” Aaron explained with a smirk.

“That was meant to be a surprise,” Robert said.

“It was and I’m glad you finally made that decision,” Aaron said playing with the other man’s hand. “I’m counting this as an anniversary present,” he added with a smile.

“I thought we agreed we weren't doing presents anymore,” Robert replied. 

“I’ll owe you one next year then.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Robert replied inches away from Aaron’s lips.

“Your note said something about you making it up to me tonight,” Aaron replied, their lips barely brushing each other.

Robert smirked, “It did,”

“So what did you have in mind, Mr. Dingle?” Aaron question pulling back from the other man.

“Take out and whatever’s on the telly?” Robert suggested closing his laptop and placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

Aaron smiled, “Sounds perfect,” he replied. “You order the food and I’ll go changed,” Aaron said pushing off the sofa and headed towards the stairs. Robert jumped up following his husband stopping the other man at the stairs, spinning him around and pulling him in, capturing Aaron’s lips with his, before pushing him up against the wall. Aaron letting out a muffled moan, he braced himself holding onto Robert’s shoulders. Robert pulled back from the kiss, quickly turning his attention to the other man’s jawline before finding his way to Aaron’s neck. “Rob,” Aaron gasped his eyes still closed taking in the pleasure. “Rob,” he tried again. “What…what happened to food and telly?” Aaron managed to get out.

“It can wait,” Robert said slightly pulling away from Aaron. “Now, come on, upstairs,” he added releasing Aaron from his grip, watching as Aaron made his way upstairs before following him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert wasn’t sure what woke him but when he opened his eyes he found himself wrapped around Aaron who was still fast asleep, back to him, they both topless and covered by their duvet. Robert couldn’t help but place a kiss on the other man’s shoulder, knowing it might wake the other man, and it did.

“What time is it?” Aaron asked his voice raspy from sleep.

“Almost nine,” Robert replied, holding Aaron closer.

“Now I know we’re getting old,” Aaron laughingly replied.

“In our defense, we both work full time and have two kids to chase after,” Robert replied.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Aaron said before falling quiet.

“What’s up?” Robert asked after a couple of minutes noticing Aaron was lost in thought.

Aaron shook his head, “Nothing, I’m just thinking is all,”

“About?”

“14 years,” Aaron replied with a smile.

“Yeah,” Robert replied with a smile before kissing the back of Aaron’s neck.

“14 years ago, we were stood in a chapel in Vegas getting married.”

“I thought Chas and Liv were going to kill us when they found out,” Robert replied with a chuckle.

“Oh, no, they were, but I’m pretty sure me promising them we’d have a ceremony with the whole family that summer, is what saved us.”

Robert laughed.

“We didn’t do too bad at all of this, did we?” Aaron questioned. “I mean I know it hasn’t been perfect.“

“I wouldn’t trade any of it,” Robert replied.

Aaron looked over his shoulder, “I mean it, Aaron,” Robert added.

“I know,” Aaron replied rolling onto his back, Robert giving him the room to do so. “You romantic sap,” He teased, wrapping his arms around Robert’s neck as he stared up into his husband’s eyes.

“I love you, Aaron, I love you, our life that we’ve built, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost it all,” Robert explained.

“I love you, too, and let's hope that we’ll never find out, ay,” Aaron replied before leaning up to kiss Robert.

“Dad?” They heard being called out from downstairs. Robert quickly pulled away hearing the familiar voice. His heart sank.

“Is that Maddie?” Aaron breathlessly asked. Robert knew it wasn’t. “She’s meant to be at Adam & Vic’s.” 

“Dad?” They heard again. Robert rushed to gather his clothes to get dressed.

“Just stay here yeah and I’ll see if she’s okay,” Robert replied slipping his jeans on.

Robert quickly made his way down the stairs throwing a t-shirt on, to find Natalie at the bottom.

“Natalie, what are you doing here? How did you get here?” Robert asked in a hushed tone 

“You left the door unlocked and I just wanted to see my dad.” She said before hugging him. 

Robert hugged her, “Sweetheart, ” He replied he looked up the stairs, feeling guilty.

“Is Aaron here?” Natalie asked.

“Ye-yeah he’s upstairs.”

“Oh,” she replied. “So, I take it you haven’t told him about me than?”

Robert lead his daughter in the family room, “I’m going to, but you… can’t be here…”

“Robert?” 

Robert turned to see Aaron fully dressed making his way into the room, “Aaron-“

“Who’s this?” He asked confused. Natalie push passed her dad, “Natalie,” she said proudly. “Robert’s oldest daughter,”

Aaron frowned, “Robert, who… is this?”

“You might know my mum?” Natalie continued. “Chrissie White?”

Aaron stared at the teen, still trying to process everything.

“I’m sure you do seeing as you ruined her marriage,” she added.

“Natalie!” Robert scolded.

“You what?” Aaron asked.

“You heard me,” 

“Natalie, go in the kitchen now,” Robert told the teen pointing towards the kitchen.

“But Dad!” The girl tried protesting.

“Now!”

The teen hesitated at first before doing what her dad told her to do, disappearing into the other room.

“Please tell me this is some sick joke,” Aaron said not being able to look Robert in the eyes.

“I was going to tell you,” Robert replied his voice shaky and weak. He reached for Aaron only to have the other man pull away, “Don’t,” Aaron muttered angrily.

“I’m sorry, okay, I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what, Robert?!” Aaron yelled. “You and Chrissie have a kid… and I’m just now finding this out, why?”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“She… she doesn’t look that much older than Maddie,”

“She’s fifteen,” Robert replied.

“How… how long have you known about her?” Aaron asked afraid of the answer.

Robert hesitated.

“Robert!”

“I found out about her on her fifth birthday,”

“…Ten…ten years…”

“Aaron,”

“You’ve… you’ve been lying to me, our kids for ten years?” Aaron asked the tears welling up in his eyes.

“I… I didn’t…” Robert began saying before his phone that was sat on the coffee table went off. He ignored it at first, “I hated lying to you,” he went on before being interrupted by his phone again. He sighed, going for his phone, grabbing it to see several missed calls and texts from Chrissie.

_From: Chrissie_

_Is Nat with you? She’s not answering my calls,_

_From: Chrissie_

_Damn it Robert pick up your phone._

“Look, I… I need to call Chrissie,”

“What, are you looking for my approval?” Aaron replied. 

“Aaron, please, I just…”

“Just go do whatever,” he told Robert before heading upstairs.

“Aaron,” he called after his husband but it was pointless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Honestly, she told me she was staying with her mates,” Aaron heard Chrissie explained to Robert as he made his way down the stairs meeting eyes with the woman.“I, I had no idea she’d come here.” Aaron made his way through the family room and into the kitchen.

“It’s fine.” He replied.

Aaron leaned up against the counter, arms folded, listening.

“Is Aaron okay?” She asked. Aaron closed his eyes at the question.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?” Robert replied.

“ Okay,”

“Tell Nat, I’m not mad.”

“I will.”

Aaron heard the door close, causing him to flinch, Robert made his way into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Robert said cautiously. His husband stood in their kitchen a blank stare painted across his face. “Aaron,” Robert replied this time getting the other man’s attention. Aaron only nodded his head in response.

“They’ve gone now,” he said getting no response from his husband.

"Aaron… I’m… I’m sorry,” Robert stated. Aaron nodding his head again. “…I didn’t want you to find out like this,” he added.

“But I did…” Aaron finally spoke. “This is definitely not the way I saw this night going,” he added staring at Oliver’s stuffed giraffe that was sat on the counter.

“I know…” Robert replied.

“Oliver forgot Jeffrey,” Aaron replied leaning over to grab it. 

“Aaron-“

“He’s not going to be able to go to bed without it...” he added interrupting his husband.

“Adam or Vic would have called by now,” he tried arguing.

“I… I need to take it to him,” Aaron said making his way passed his husband and out the kitchen. “Aaron, wait,” Robert said grabbing Aaron’s arm, stopping him. “We need to talk,” he added.

“Let go of me,” Aaron replied sternly. Robert did as he was told, “Aaron please,” Robert said watching the other man make his way towards the front door.

“Aaron,” Robert called out again before hearing the door slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron knows the truth, what now?


	8. Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert searches for a missing Aaron, while a worried Maddie overhears her Dad on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words, I'm so glad you lot are enjoying this and thank you for the kudos as well, you all are amazing and the best. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I hope you enjoy :)

“Suzie?” Kevin questioned making his way into the kitchen of Home Farm.

“Morning,” she said staring out the kitchen window.

“Did you just get home?” Kevin asked making his way to the coffee maker, grabbing himself a mug to pour himself a cup. 

“I’ve been home for a couple of hours,” she said sipping her coffee.

“Why didn’t you come to bed?” 

“Robert called.”

“What’s up with him?”

“Aaron knows,” she replied.

“Aaron knows what?”

“About Natalie,”

“You’re serious?” The man said almost in shock. “He told him?”

“No,” Suzie replied. “Natalie showed up at the flat and introduced herself.” She added turning to face her husband, leaning up against the counter. 

“Probably a dumb question, but how did he take it?” 

“He was in shock, according to Robert, when they finally got on their own Aaron ended up storming out,” She explained. “…Robert, he hasn’t heard from him all night…”

“Wow,” He replied.

“That’s all you’re going to say?” She asked angrily, frowning at her husband’s lack of reaction.

“Babe, what do you want me to say?” Kevin asked.

“Aaron is our mate!”

“Yeah, he is,” Kevin agreed. “Does it suck that he found out the way he did? Yeah, but Robert brought this on himself.”

Suzie sighed.  
“Babe, I told Robert that lying was a bad idea, he didn’t listen.”

“So you just joined him in the lie,”She threw back.

“Who are you really mad at me or Robert?”

“Both of you, if I’m honest,” she replied bitterly, making her way over to the sink placing her mug in it.

“How many times are we going to go over this?” he asked. “You knew for months, you could have said something but you didn’t,” the man argued.

“It wasn’t my place-“ She began saying.

“Exactly, it wasn’t mine either!” The man nearly yelled.

“Oi, what are you lot fighting about now?” Jessica, their 13-year-old daughter asked making her way into the kitchen.

“We’re not,” Suzie replied unconvincingly. “I’m going for a shower,” she added before leaving her husband and daughter on their own in the kitchen.

“What have you done now?” Jessica asked her dad.

“Don’t worry about it, Sweetheart,” Kevin replied.

“Dad, I’m not stupid, I can tell something’s up,” she replied grabbing an apple from the table. “I’ll find out one way or another.”

“… Your uncle Aaron is apparently missing,” he explained. “Your uncle Rob called your mom earlier.”

Jessica frowned, “Wasn’t yesterday they’re anniversary?”

“Yeah.”

‘Well, how long has uncle Aaron been missing?”

“Not sure,” Kevin replied. “but you know your mom she worries way too much.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam could hear the banging on the door from his and Vic’s room. He had just finished getting dress after his shower when the loud, obnoxious banging started. He made his way out his room and towards the stairs, the banging continues. “Coming,” he called out making his way down the stairs, hoping the person on the other side would stop but they didn’t. “Alright, alright,” Adam called out making his way towards the front door.

“Someone’s at the door, Uncle Adam,” Maddie called out without looking up from her laptop from the family room. 

“Thank you, I can hear that,” Adam said going to the door. He opened it to see Robert on the other side. “Robert, what the hell are you playing at,” he replied as Robert pushed past the other man. “Oi,” Adam replied, watching Robert make his way into the family room

“Is he here?” Robert asked turning back around to face Adam.

“I’m assuming you don’t mean your son seeing as he sat right there,” Adam replied pointing out the little boy who was sat in front of the telly eating an egg sandwich that Vic had made for him.

“He’s not answering my calls, he’s not been home, I’ve checked the yard already, his cars gone…” Robert listed off not really making any sense.

“Mate, slow down, are you on about Aaron?”

“No, I’m on about Bob,” he replied sarcastically. “Of course, I’m talking about Aaron!”

Adam frowned, “I’ve not seen him since last night, he brought Olly’s giraffe.”

“What’s the matter with Dad?” Maddie asked closing her laptop turning her attention to her dad and uncle.

“Nothing,” Robert replied. 

“Well your face says otherwise,” she explained getting up from the sofa making her way over to the two.

“I told you, it’s nothing,” Robert snapped at his daughter.

“Well, I don’t believe ya.”

“Go get ready for school, now!” Robert told his daughter. “You too, Oliver,” He added. 

“Whatever,” the pre-teen muttered making her way towards the stairs. Robert closed his eyes instantly regretting the way it came out. “Maddie,” Robert tried calling after his daughter but it was pointless, the girl had already disappeared up the stairs followed by her little brother.

“Trying to turn the kids against you too,” Adam commented. “Are you looking for a new record or something?” He questioned grabbing Oliver’s plate from the coffee table. 

“I didn’t mean to snap at her,” Robert replied. “I’m just worried about Aaron.”

“So go on, what did you do?” Adam asked from the kitchen.

“He didn’t tell you?” 

“I couldn’t get anything out of him, he just went up gave Olly his giraffe,

“Did he say anything?”

“Just that he and you had a fight.”

“And that’s it?”

“Robert, mate, like I said he came, gave Olly is stuffed giraffe then came back down and left.”

“Did he say where he was going ?”

“I assumed he went back to yours,”

‘He’s not called you?” Robert asked, subconsciously hoping for a different answer than before.

“Mate, are you not hearing what I’m telling you. ”

Robert sighed.

“This obviously wasn’t a fight about whose turn it was to take the trash out,” Adam replied. 

Robert shook his head.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“…Like Aaron said we had a fight.” Robert hesitated at first.

“I knowthe two of you and I know when its something serious or not, Robert.”

“I just need to talk to Aaron,”

“He’s clearly not here, mate,” Adam pointed out. “just look around, it’s not like I’m hiding him.”

Robert’s phone started buzzing in his pocket causing the man to jump, he quickly dug his phone from his pocket. 

“Is that him?” Adam asked.

Natalie displayed on the screen.

“Robert?”

“What?” He asked looking up from his phone.

“Is it Aaron?”

“No…” he replied trailing off. “Could… could you run the kids into school for me?” Robert asked clearly distracted.

“Yeah, but Rob-“

“And If you hear from Aaron…” Robert said interrupting him as the call ended.

“I’ll let you know,”

“Cheers, mate,” He replied making his way out the flat.

He quickly unlocked his phone tapping on his daughter’s name, calling her back.

_“Hi Dad,”_ the teen answered.

“Are you okay?” Robert asked, worry in his voice as he walks away from the front door of Vic & Adam’s.

_“Yeah, I was just calling to say sorry about last night,”_ She explained.  
“Nat,”

“ _I still say I didn’t do anything wrong, but Mom and even Granddad are saying I was out of line.”_

_“_ Natalie, Sweetheart, I can’t talk right now, okay?” Robert tried explaining, stopping outside the Café.

“ _So you are mad at me?”_ She asked.

“No,”

“ _You told Mom, that you weren’t,”_ the teen said, Robert could hear the panic in her voice.

“I promise you I’m not mad at you,” Robert explained. “It’s Aaron, he took off after you and your mom left… and I just need to find him,” He added.

“ _Oh,”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Right, bags packed?” Adam asked the kids, grabbing his keys from the table by the door.

“Yeah,” Maddie replied. 

“I have to use the toilet,” Olly said.

Adam sighed, “Alright, hurry upstairs,” Adam told the little boy, as Olly ran up the stairs.

“Can I go wait in the car?“ Maddie asked.

“Yeah, go on,” he replied handing the pre-teen the keys. “the car’s out front,” he added.

After taking the keys, Maddie grabbed her bag that was sat on the sofa and headed out the front door.

“Nat, Natalie,” she heard her dad say. “Aaron, he’s furious… like I said he just left before I could explain… and you will” she frowned. “Right now, though, I just need to talk to my husband… Because that’s not how I wanted him to find out about you,”

Maddie stared at her dad as he talked on the phone, trying to process what she just heard 

“I love you, too, more than you will ever know…”

“Huff,” Maddie let out as Adam knocked into her making his way out the flat followed by Olly. 

“Maddie, I thought you were going to wait in the car?” Adam questioned grabbing the teen so she didn’t fall over, clearly missing the conversation she had just overheard. Maddie quickly turn her attention back over to the Café to see her dad was gone.

“Earth to Madison,” Adam replied.

“What?”

“You okay?”

“…Uh, Ye-Yeah,”

“Right, then hand the keys overand get in the car, we’re late.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bob,” Robert called out from the counter. Bob made his way out from the back room.

“Hiya, Americano?” Bob asked.

“No, I’m not here for coffee,” Robert replied. “Aaron’s not been in this morning has he?”

“No, I can’t say I’ve seen him today,”

Robert sighed, “Right, thanks,” Robert said before turning to leave.

“Robert?” Bob questioned. 

“Yeah,” he replied stopping by the exit.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,”

“I’ll give you a ring if I see him, yeah?”

“Cheers, Bob,” he replied making his way out the café. He sighed pulling his phone from his pocket, no new notifications, no missed calls. He looked up to see Paddy making his way towards David’s.

“Paddy,” Robert called out getting the other man’s attention, running over.

“Morning,” Paddy replied.

“Yeah, sure” Robert replied.

Paddy frowned, “Rude,” he said before continuing his way towards the shop.

“Where are you going?” Robert asked.

“The shop,” Paddy replied. “Out of milk at home.”

“So, that’s reason to walk away in a middle of a conversation?”

“Was it a conversation though?” Paddy asked making his way into David’s, Robert closely behind. 

“Is Aaron at yours?” Robert whispered to the other man noticing Chas at the counter chatting with David.

“Aaron?” Paddy replied louder than Robert would have liked.

“Shh!“ Robert replied with a frown.

“What?”

“Is he at yours or not?” Robert repeated in a whisper. 

“Why are you whispering and why would Aaron be at mine?” Paddy questioned grabbing two things of milk.

“What’s this about Aaron?” Chas asked as she made her way over to the two.

“Nothing,” Robert replied quickly.

“He was asking if Aaron was at mine,” Paddy replied.

Chas frowned, “Why would Aaron be at Paddy’s?” Chas asked.

“Thank you,” Paddy replied.

“It’s nothing… He forgot his phone at home,” Robert lied.

“You’re a horrible liar, Robert, you do realize that, right?” Chas replied. “Cain’s just got a message off of Aaron, the scrapyard truck needs looking at, so what’s up?” She explained.

Robert hesitated at first.

“Robert Sugden, you better start talking,” Chas demanded.

“I messed up, okay…” He admitted.

“Oh, don’t tell me you forgot your anniversary,” Paddy replied. “Cause how original would that be—“

“Don’t be daft,” Robert replied cutting off the older man, the guilt written on his face.

“Then what?” Chas asked.

“I… we had a fight last night and he stormed out… and now I can’t get a hold of him,” he admitted.

“Well, what’s there to worry about, you of all people should know how stubborn Aaron is,” Chas explained. 

Robert didn’t reply.

“Unless there’s something you’re not telling us?”

“…I just hate fighting with him is all,” Robert finally said.

“Look at you, soft lad,” Chas teased pinching her son-in-law’s cheek. “You’d never know that you two been married for years now the way you’re acting,” she added.

Robert pulled away from Chas’ grip, “Right, if I see my grump of a son, I’ll tell him to put you out of your misery, yeah?” She replied making her way passed Robert

“Chas,” Robert replied turning around, but it was useless she was already heading out the shop. He turned back to Paddy, “Paddy—“

“I’ll give you a ring if I see him,” Paddy responded.

“Cheers, Mate,” He replied, trying to smile but he couldn’t manage it. He watched as his father-in-law made his way towards the counter before turning to leave. He stepped outside the shop, the village was busy, morning rush, kids rushing off to school, parents rushing to work. His heart sank, this was all down to him, he messed everything up, his lies messed everything up… 

He pulled his phone from his pocket. Still no new messages, he unlocked his phone going straight to the contacts, Aaron’s name first on the list. He tapped on his name, bringing the phone to his ear. It rang a couple of times before going straight to voicemail.

_“You know what to do,”_ the recording played, the rudeness in Aaron’s voice bringing a slight smile to Robert’s face.

“Aaron,” He states almost expecting his husband to somehow answer, “Aaron please, this is the 15th message I’ve left you,I know I’ve messed up… but, I love you, Aaron. Please call me back or better yet just come home… I need to know you’re okay,” Robert replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought <3


	9. Your Love, I Don't Want to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Maddie makes a realization and Robert comes face to face with Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, a little warning there is a cliffhanger up ahead so sorry lol sorry if there are any mistakes, thank once again for the comments and the kudos. Enjoy! <3

Maddie looked into the back seat of her uncle’s car to see her brother, who was sat on his tablet, headphones in. She turned her attention over to her uncle.

“What’s up?” Adam asked glancing over at the pre-teen.

“What?” She tried to play off like she was clueless.

“Right, I had enough of that from your dads,” Adam explained. “So out with it.”

She nervously gulped, “It’s about Dad,” she admitted.

“Robert?” Adam asked glancing over again at his niece.

She nodded her head yes.

“What about him?”

“He’s Bi right?”

“Uhm… ye-yeah,” he stammered in response, the questioned throwing him off. “Why?

“Its just I know he was married before to a woman,” she replied.

“Maddie—”

“How long was Dad married the first time?”

“Maybe a year,” he replied.

“What was her name?” The girl questioned.

“Why are you asking about-“ Adam began questioning the young girl.

“Was her name Natalie?” Maddie asked interrupting Adam mid-sentence.

He frowned, “No, Chrissie,” he replied pulling into the drop off of Oliver’s school. “Where is this all coming from?”

“Olly,” she said ignoring her uncle’s question turning back to her brother, tapping him on the knee. The little boy took an earbud out. “Turn off the tablet, we’re here,” she added.

“Maddie,” Adam replied as Olly handed his sister the device.

“Just forget I said anything, alright,” she replied handing the tablet over to Adam.She unbuckled herself grabbing her bag getting out of the car.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked rolling down the passenger window. “Your school is down the way,”

“I’m walking Olly in, I’m meeting Jessica here, she said she’d meet me,” Maddie explained. “ then we’re walking the rest of the way,” she added before making her way around the car, Olly hopped out of the car backpack in hand, she grabbed her brother’s hand.

“Madison Sugden!” He called after the girl as he watched as the two made their way into the building. “Damn it,” he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There you are,” Jessica replied as her mate made her way out Olly’s school. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

“Soz,” she simply replied walking passed, Jess.

“Oi,” Jessica called out running to catch up with the other girl. “What’s up?” She asked.

“Nothing,” Maddie lied.

“Did Uncle Rob find Uncle Aaron?” She asked.

“How?”

“Uncle Rob called Mom this morning,” Jess explained. “According to Dad, they got into a fight and Uncle Aaron stormed off.”

“Yeah,” Maddie muttered. “And I know why,”

“Why?”

“Dad ran out because he found out that Da was cheating on him,” she replied.

“What?!” Jessica nearly yelled causing the people around them to turn and look in their direction.

“Would you keep your voice down?”

“Sorry,” Jessica replied. “But you can’t be serious, though?” She asked stopping herself, before grabbing on to her best mate’s arm to stop her.

“I wish I wasn’t,” she replied, failing to hold back the tears.

‘Uncle Rob, he’d never—“

“He has,” Maddie argued. “I heard him earlier before we left for school, he was on the phone, telling this Natalie woman that he loved her and that Dad wasn’t supposed to find out the way he did.”

Jessica frowned, “That could be anyone, maybe he was talking to an aunt or something.” She argued.

“There’s no one in our family named Natalie, Jessica,” she replied pulling out of the other girl's grip, continuing her way towards school. Jessica quickly caught up with Maddie.

“This is bad, Jess, really bad,” she told her mate. “Dad isn’t going to forgive Da for this,”

Jessica stopped her again, pulling Maddie in for a hug, “I’m so sorry,”

“What am I going to do?” Maddie asked through the tears, hugging her mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert sighed making his way into the Mill, it was quiet, “Aaron?” He called out knowing full well that he wasn’t there. He placed his keys on the table by the door. “Aaron?” He called out again making his way upstairs, but again, it was pointless finding the second floor empty. He made his way down the stairs to see Aaron at the bottom kicking his shoes off.

“Aaron, where the hell have you been?!” Robert asked making his way to the bottom, studying Aaron’s face, dark bags under his slightly red eyes like he had been crying, he looked exhausted.

“Out,” Aaron replied short, his voice raspy, making his way through the family room and into the kitchen, Robert closely behind him.

“Out? You’ve just been ‘out’ all night!” He exclaimed. “I’ve been worried sick,” he added, causing Aaron to scoff in response, making his way over to the sink to wash his hands.

“You’ve not been to your mum’s, Paddy’s, the yard or Adam & Vic’s,” Robert listed off.

“It doesn’t matter,” He replied shutting off the water.

“It matters to me!” Robert replied. “Aaron, anything could have happened!”

“Leave it, Robert,” he said after drying his hands pushing passed Robert.

“Aaron,” Robert replied following his husband into the family room.

“I slept in my car, alright, I parked in a lay-by and slept in my car,” he replied turning to face the other man. “Are you happy now?”  
“Happy? You couldn’t have called and told me you were okay?”

“Well, I thought about just waiting ten years before I told you,”

“Not funny Aaron,”

“Who said I was joking,” Aaron replied sitting down on the sofa.

Robert sighed, “Are you okay?”

Aaron shook his head no.

“Aaron,”

“Ten years, Robert…” Aaron trailed off.

“I know, I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you myself,” Robert replied. “I’ve been trying for weeks to find a way to tell you but—“  
“But your daughter beat you to it,”

“You didn’t deserve that,” he explained.

“Ten years!” He repeated himself, nearly yelling. “Ten years of looking me, our children, in the face and lying!”

“I know, okay, believe me, you can’t make me feel any worse than I already feel.”

“All those years, I told myself something wasn’t right and thinking I was just being paranoid but it turns out I wasn’t, you really did have one foot out the door.”

“No,” Robert replied shaking his head.

“What would you call it then?”

“It just wasn’t like that,” Robert replied.

“So come on, Robert, what was it ‘like’?” Aaron asked.“What? if the kids or I pissed you off you had a safety family to fall back on? ”

“No, Aaron…(sigh)… look, just tell me what to do, what to say to make this right.”

“I want the truth, Robert!” Aaron yelled poking himself in the chest.

“Aaron, I hated lying to you, to the kids, to our family…”

“Then why do it?! Why lie?”

“Chrissie threatened to take Natalie away,” Rob admitted.

“What?” Aaron frowned.

“When I found out, my first thought was to tell you,”

“Yeah, right.”

“It was,” Robert replied sitting down next to Aaron facing him. “Madison, she was three, driving us both crazy, you and me… we weren’t exactly in a good place,” he began to explain. “ We had been fighting nonstop, and then I found out about Natalie… Chrissie, I guess she was still upset about us because when she found out I was going to tell you, she threatened to keep Nat away from me.”

“Because it’s not like you have rights or anything,” Aaron replied.

“I wasn’t thinking okay.”

“How do you even know she’s yours?” He asked.

“I had a paternity test done when I found out, she’s mine, Aaron.”

Aaron closed his eyes.

“I didn’t know what to do, Aaron, I didn’t want to lose her and I was scared to death of losing you and Maddie for good,” Robert explained.

Aaron didn’t say anything, staring off blankly. Robert reached over grabbing Aaron’s hand, “ I was going to tell you, but-“

“Shut up,” Aaron replied pulling his hand away, getting up from the sofa putting distance between him and Robert.

“Aaron,”

“Don’t, okay because I don’t want to hear it,”

“I’m sorry,” Robert replied.

“You’re sorry, well that just makes everything better doesn’t it?” Aaron questioned.

“See this is what I was afraid of, telling you,” Robert said getting up from the sofa. “I knew you would take this hard.”

“Take what hard?”

“Me having another daughter.”

“You think that’s what I’m upset about?” Aaron asked with an angry chuckle.

“Isn’t it?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Aaron questioned.

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Wow, as if you didn’t know already, it’s the fact that you lied, Robert. The fact that you couldn’t trust me,” Aaron explained.

“I do trust you, Aaron,” Robert replied.

“Really then why lie? Why go all these years living a double life, because let’s face it that’s what you were doing…”

“You know what, fine, I’ve been living a double life. Maybe, I found lying easier… but you have no idea what I was going through—“

“And whose fault was that?!” Aaron threw back.

“Aaron… we, we were on the verge of breaking up for good, you had chucked me out… I was afraid,” he admitted. ”I went from having one kid to two and… all I could think is how I could lose it all. My options were to tell you the truth, loose Nat, possibly even lose you and Maddie or lie,” he explained.

“You wanted your cake and eat it too,” Aaron replied.

“if I had told you, would you have left me?” Robert questioned ignoring Aaron’s comment.

Aaron looked away.

“Aaron,” Robert replied nervously. “Would you have left me, if I had told you then?” He repeated the question.

“I don’t know, alright!” Aaron yelled. “Because you didn’t give me the chance did you? No, you decided living a lie was better.”

“Do you think I enjoyed lying to you? To the kids? I hated it.” Robert replied. “Look at me,” he added. “Aaron,”

A teary-eyed Aaron looked over at Robert. “You, our family that we built together, is everything to me. I thought I had lost you and when you took me back… I felt like itwas a sign like the universe was telling me not to rock the boat.”

Aaron nodded his head.

“I know I messed up and I know it’s not going to be easy… coming back from this, but I need you, Aaron, more than I ever have—“

“Get out,” Aaron muttered.

“What?”

“I said get out,” he repeated himself.

“Aaron,”he replied reaching for Aaron’s hand.

“No,” Aaron said pulling away. “I’m done…”

“Don’t say that, please,” Robert pled.

“Just go, Robert.”

Robert hesitated at first staring at Aaron, who was refusing to make eye contact with the other man.

“Either you leave or I’ll make you,” Aaron replied holding back the tears.

“I’ll go…” Robert replied he made his way passed Aaron, heading towards the front door. “I love you, Aaron, that’s one thing I never lied about.” He added.

“Get. Out!” Aaron yelled.

Aaron held his breath until he heard the front door slam, letting the breath out as well as the tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron jolted awake to the sound of his phone going off, he looked around the room confused about where he was at first soon realizing he was laying on the sofa in his family room. The phone kept ringing making a rattling noise against the coffee table. He rolled over on to his side reaching for his phone, to see Adam calling.

“Hello?” He answered his voice still raspy from sleep.

_“Finally, Mate,”_ Adam replied.  _“I’ve been trying to call you for an hour.”_

“Sorry, I must have dozed off,” Aaron said sitting up, running his free hand over his face. “What’s up?”

_“Where are you?”_

“Home,”

“ _You need to come over to mine,”_ Adam said.

“Why?”

_“It’s Maddie, something’s up,”_

“Is she okay?” He asked worriedly.

_“I think so but she’s refusing to go back to school until she talks to you,”_

Aaron sighed, “Right, I’ll be there in a bit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aaron?” Aaron heard his name being called out as he made his way past the garage. He continued walking choosing to ignore it. “Aaron Dingle, I know you heard me,” he heard his mom call out again. He stopped, taking a deep breath in before turning to face his mom who was making her way over, “So I see you’re back,” she replied.

“What?”

“Robert, he was running up and down this place going out of his mind trying to find you,” she explained.

‘Right, was that all or…”

Chas frowned, “Still in a mood I see,” she replied. “So go on what has Robert done?” She asked.

“Nothing,” He replied with a sigh.

“Yeah, sure,”

“What do you need, Mum? Cause I was on my way over to Adam and Vic’s.”

“Despite you being a moody grump, Zak and Lis are having a little Dingle bash up at theirs tonight, now I know it’s a school night and all that but they wanted to know if you, Robert and the kids would be there .”

“No,” he responded without hesitation.

“Are you not going to ask Rob-“

“Mum, no, we’re not coming, alright, so just leave it will you,” Aaron replied before leaving his mom behind.

“Aaron?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron made his way to Adam and Vic’s, knocking on the door, a couple of seconds past before the door open with Adam standing behind it, “Hey,” he said.

“Where is she?”

“Through there,” Adam said nodding towards the family room.

“Maddie?” Aaron asked entering the room, the pre-teen sat on the sofa biting her nails. “What’s this about you refusing to go back to school?”

The young girl didn’t say anything.

“Madison?” He replied seeing his daughter getting teary-eyed, worry painted across his face.

“Daddy,” she choked out through the tears that she failed to hold back, she jumped up from the sofa running over to her dad hugging him, burying her face into his chest crying.

“Maddie, what is it? What’s happened?” He questioned holding her close. The preteen cried even harder.“Hey, shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he replied pulling her closer, kissing her on top of her head. “I’ve got you,” She squeezed Aaron tighter, he could feel her struggling to breathe, trying to suck in the air but failing.

“Hey, hey,” Aaron replied pulling back as his daughter started to hyperventilate. “Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth,” he said, the pre-teen did, still hiccuping. “Shh, in through the nose, out through your mouth,” he repeated. “Good,” he added, her breathing steady. He wiped the tears from her eyes. “You okay?” He asked.

She shook her head no.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Dad,” she managed to get out through the tears.

“Dad?” he questioned, studying Maddie’s face. “What about him?” He asked with a frown.

“He’s…he’s cheating on you,” she managed to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought :)


	10. Braylee & Hayden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gives Suzie a glimpse of his and Aaron's past and Aaron struggles to give Maddie answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning character deaths (mention) ahead, I tried writing this in the most respectful way that I could, I should mention the bit ahead is a rewrite the original idea just didn't feel right to me so, insert emotionally bit. Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos. I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried to fix all them.

Robert made his way through the cemetery, flowers in hand, he made his way toward his mom’s grave.

_In loving memory of_

Sarah Sugden

_(Nee Connolly)_

_25th March 1952- 16th Nov. 2000_

_Wife of Jack_

_and devoted mother of Robert, Andy, and Victoria_

“Hi Mom,” he said softly before placing half the flowers down in front of Sarah’s gravestone.He looked over at the gravestone to the right of his mother’s. “Hey you two,” he muttered weakly placing the rest of the flowers down.

_In loving memory of_

_Braylee & Hayden Sugden_

_21st February 2021 - 28th February 2021_

_Beloved Daughter, Son, Brother and Sister_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“What?” Aaron questioned as the two sat down on the sofa.

“He’s cheating on you,” Maddie repeated tears stain on her cheeks.

“Where is this coming from?” Aaron asked grabbing his daughter’s hand.

“I heard him on the phone this morning before Uncle Adam took me and Olly to school, hewas telling some woman that he loved her,” she explained 

“What woman?”

“He was calling her Natalie.”

Aaron sighed in realization.

“I didn’t want to tell you but-“

“Your dad’s not cheating, Madison,” Aaron explained.

“Dad, I heard him on the phone.”

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Aaron tried reassuring the preteen

“What else could it be?” She asked.

“It’s not that,” he replied.

“I don’t want you and dad to break up,” she said getting worked up again.

“Hey, hey, no one is breaking up,” Aaron replied squeezing Maddie’s hand softly. “What?” He asked noticing Maddie was now frowning.

“Dad….he said he didn’t want you finding out the way you did… you know who she is, don’t you?”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Dad?”

“What?”

“You know who Natalie is,” she repeated, it being more of a statement than a question.

“Ye-yeah,”

“Who is she?” 

Aaron hesitated.

“Dad,” Maddie said.

“It’s not my place to say, okay,” He replied. 

Maddie frowned, “Dad, what’s going on?”

“This has to come from your Dad, not me.”

“Dad,”

“Get your things, alright,” Aaron said after clearing his throat. “Your brother’s getting off school soon, we’ll go get him, and then… I’ll see where your dad is, that way he can explain to the both of you.”

“Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?” She asked.

“Madison, I’m not going to repeat myself again,” Aaron replied. “Now, go get your things.” He added. Maddie reluctantly got up from the sofa and made her way out the family room and up the stairs.

Aaron breathed out slowly pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hey,” He heard Adam say causing him to jump. He looked up seeing his mate entering the room.

“Hey,” Aaron replied.

“Everything okay?”

“Not really no,” he admitted leaning back on the sofa.

“Robert was looking for you this morning,” Adam explained.

“I’ve already seen him.”

“What’s he done?” Adam asked. “Or was it something bedroom related in that case I don’t want to know.”

Aaron frowned, “It has nothing to do with Robert and mine’s sex life, Adam,” he explained.

“Then what?”

“…(sigh)… he’s been lying to me,” Aaron explained.

“About what?” Adam asked watching his mate stare off. “Aaron, mate?”

“Dad?” Aaron looked over passed Adam to see his daughter stood in the doorway with her school bag and overnight bag as well as Olly’s overnight bag.

“You ready?” He asked the girl. 

“Yeah,” she replied. Aaron got up from the sofa pulling his keys from his pocket.

“Aaron—“

“Thank you for looking after them last night, taking them to school this morning and well,minding her now…” he told his best mate.

“You don’t have to thank-“

“Still,” Aaron interrupted the other man. “Mackenzie will have to come over to the Mill sometime so you and Vic can have a night out or something.”

“Aaron, mate, what’s-“ Adam tried questioning Aaron before interrupted him again.

“Come on Maddie,” Aaron said turning his attention to the preteen making his way past his best mate.

“Aaron,” Adam called after him but was met with the sound of the front door closing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“When your Dad messes up, he does it big doesn’t he?” He asked staring at the gravestone.

“Lucky for you they love you regardless of your mess ups.” Robert heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Suzie stood a few feet away. “Hey,” she said with a warm smile.

“Hey,” Robert replied turning back to the twins, as she joined him. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, “I saw Aaron,” Suzie said. “He was heading towards Adam and Vic’s earlier.”

“I’ve already seen him,” Robert replied. “At home.

“And?”

“He kicked me out,” Robert replied.

“Oh,”

“Yeah,”

“I’m sorry,” she replied.

“You, Kevin, hell even Chrissie did try to warn me,” he explained. “I hurt him,”

“Did you try to explain?”

“He was too angry to listen and I don’t blame him.”

“He’ll come around,” she tried reassuring him.

“Don’t, alright,” Robert replied shaking his head. “I wouldn’t blame him if he doesn’t.”

“You’ve made it back from worse, you can make it back from this.”

“They would’ve been ten, “ Robert stated staring at the gravestone. “It doesn’t get easier, you know,” he added. 

“I know,” Suzie replied.

“God, how could I have let this get this bad!”

“It can be fixed. Aaron, he loves you,” she explained. “I know Me and Kev, we moved here after the twins…well, you know… but we saw how hard you two fought to get back to one another.”

“But it wasn’t always like that after we lost the twins… I don’t know… we just stop talking…. we stopped being us… we were just coexisting, it carried on like that for months.” He explained.

“Everyone deals with grief in different ways,”

“I was working nonstop, he was getting back to work, Maddie, she spent most of her days either at the yard or up at home farm.” He continued.

“I remember,” Suzie replied. “I mean we had to wait til Jess and Maddie fell asleep before we could separate them.” She added with a smile.

“Whenever we were in the same room all we ever did was fight.” He explained.

The two fell silent, “You know you and Aaron never really talked about… what happened to the twins,”

Robert didn’t say anything at first.

“I don’t mean to pry,” she continued. 

“Our surrogate, Elizabeth, she was in a car accident,” he began explaining. 

“Oh,”

“She was on her way home from work… “ he added. “The car behind her must have been texting or not paying attention because he slammed into the back of her car while she was at a stop light, pushing her into the car in front of her… they rushed her to the hospital, she ended up going into labor.”

“How far along was she?”

“22 weeks,” Robert replied. 

“ The 21st of February 1:25 am, Braylee was born and then ten minutes later in came into the world Hayden,” Robert replied with a weak smile. “They were perfect, so small but perfect.” He added closing his eyes to stop the tears from coming.

“I imagine,” she replied giving Robert a squeeze on his arm.

“They held on though, for a whole week,” Robert said, his chin wobbling. “Aaron and I, we got to hold them before they…went.”

“Robert,”

Robert wiped the tears from his cheeks, “And look at where I’m at now, Natalie thinks I’m mad at her,Aaron’s kicked me out, and God, Maddie, and Olly, they’re going to hate me.”

“They won’t,” Suzie reassured her mate.

“They will, Aaron does… I mean it’s what I deserve.”

“You need to stop thinking like that,” She told Robert. “I’m not saying everything is going to be perfect,” she added. “far from it probably, but you have to get thoughts like that out of your mind if you’re going to fix this.” His phone began ringing, he pulled his it from his pocket to see Aaron calling, his heart stopped.

“What?” Suzie questioned.

“Aaron, he’s… he’s calling,”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Answer it!”

“Right,” Robert replied, quickly answering the call, “Aar—Aaron,”

_“Hiya,”_

“Hi,” he replied lost for words.

_“Where are you?”_

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked noticing Aaron’s tone.

_“You need to get home,”_

“O-okay,”

_“Maddie, she knows about Natalie, well kind of,”_

“What? How?”

_"Just get home and I’ll explain.”_

“Right,” he managed to reply still trying to process the information.

_“The kids and I are on our way home now.”_

“Alright, see you in a bit,” Robert replied nervously before ending the call.

“What’s wrong?” Suzie asked. 

“Maddie… she knows about Natalie,” Robert replied.

“What?”

“Aaron wants me to come home,” he added. “I need to go.” He said shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“Right, good luck then,“ she called out as Robert left her behind.

“Cheers,” he called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought! <3


	11. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells the kids the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update, a mixture of auntie duty and writer's block to blame for that. Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, sorry if there are any mistakes and I hope you enjoy

Adam made his way into the pub, “Oh there he is, there’s daddy,” he heard his mom say. He turned to see Cain and Moria and Mackenzie sat in the corner.

“Dada!”The toddler squealed. Adammade his way over scooping his daughter up and kissing her on the cheek before joining Moria and Cain. “Were you good for Grandma and Cain?” He asked. The little girl nodded her head yes.

“Thanks again for watching her,” he said to Cain and his mum.

“Any excuse to spend time with this one,” Moria replied tickling the toddler. 

“Any luck with Aaron?” Cain asked.

“Yeah, he finally answered.”

“Did he give you any idea what’s going on?” Moria asked. 

“Why Sugden’s running around like a kicked puppy?” Cain added.

“Cain,” Moria warned.

“Come on, Moria, I’m saying what everyone is thinking”

Moria lightly slapped Cain on the arm, “Did Aaron say anything?” She asked.

“All I could get out of him is that Robert’s been lying to him,” Adam replied.

“About what?”

“I don’t know, whatever it is… Maddie knows about it now,” Adam explained.

“What’s wrong with Maddie?” Chas asked making her way over.

“Your son-in-laws apparently been lying to our Aaron,” Cain explained before taking a sip of his pint.

“What?” Chas asked.

“Don’t know, but like I said Maddie knows something. She was upset, she ended up leaving school coming back to the village,” Adam explained.

“Lied about what though?”

“Whatever it is it was bad enough for Aaron to have stayed out all night,” Adam explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie, Olly, and Aaron made their way into the house to find a nervous Robert sat in the family room.

“I’m going up to my room,” Maddie said at the sight of her father jumping up from the sofa.

“Madison,” Robert called out, hearing his daughter stomp up the stairs.

“Hi Daddy,” Oliver said rushing over to Robert hugging him. “Hey buddy,” he replied hugging the little boy. “How- how was school?” He asked his nerves getting the better of him.

“Good,” Olly replied. “Mr. McDonald picked me to go up to the board to answer one of the math problems-“

“Oliver,” Aaron said interrupting. “Why don’t you go upstairs and put your things away,” Aaron suggested to the little boy after making his way into the room. 

“But I want to stay down here with Daddy,”

Aaron smiled, “I just need to talk to Daddy for a couple of minutes on my own, okay?”

The little boy let out an exaggerated sigh, “Fine,”

“Thank you, buddy,” Aaron said ruffling the boy's hair as he passed. 

“Are you okay?” Robert asked.

“Maddie thinks you’re cheating on me,” Aaron replied after making sure he and Robert were alone.

“What?” Robert frowned.

“Apparently she heard you on the phone with Natalie this morning… I didn’t say anything.”

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did,” Robert explained. ”I know you hate me right now-“

“I don’t hate you, Robert,” Aaron explained. “Am I angry, upset? Yeah, but…” he said trailing off.

“What?”

“It isn’t my secret to tell, that’s all,” Aaron explained. “I know you wanted to tell me yourself and well look how that turned out.”

“I know.”

“I just think our kids deserve to hear it from you, don’t you?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“This way you can say what you need to say and it’s on your terms.”

Robert went, leaning in, to hug Aaron only to have Aaron pull back, confusion painted across Robert’s face. “Kids!” Aaron called out pulling away from Robert. “Can you come down here?” He added.

“Aaron?”

“Later, yeah?” He replied.

“Aaron, please-“ Robert began saying before he was interrupted by the footsteps of the kids making their way down the stairs.

“Why don’t you two sit on the couch,” Aaron told the kids as they made their way into the room. The two did as they were told, Maddie not making eye contact with Robert.

“I didn’t do it,” Olly said sitting down on the sofa. “Maddie did it!” He added throwing his sister under the bus.

“Do you even know what you’re blaming me for?” Maddie asked.

“No, but I don’t want to be in trouble”

“Idiot,” Maddie muttered leaning back into the sofa bring her legs up and crossing them. 

“Oi, enough,” Aaron told the preteen. 

Aaron nodded to Rob to chime in, “No…no one’s in trouble,” Robert said making his way over to the two sitting on the coffee table in front of the kids. “There’s something I need to tell you two,” he said. “I… uh, I’ve been lying,” Robert admitted.

“About what?” Olly asked.

Robert breathed out, “ I… the thing is…” He stammered on trying to find the words.

“You are cheating aren’t you?” Maddie said. “Dad reckons your not but I know what I heard.”

“Maddie, it’s not what you think,” Robert tried explaining.

“Dad, I heard you on the phone!” Maddie nearly yelled. “You told this woman that you loved her.”

“Natalie,” Robert replied.

“Yeah, are you not even going to deny it?”

“Maddie,” Aaron replied.

“He’s not even denying it-“ Maddie tried arguing.

“How about you let your father talk instead of talking over him,” Aaron replied.

The preteen looked over to a nervous Robert, “I’m not cheating,” Robert explained. “Natalie, she’s-” his words failing him once again.

“Who’s Natalie?” Olly asked.

“Dad?” Maddie questioned noticing his nervousness 

“Natalie’s, she’s your sister,” Robert finally said.

“What?” Maddie asked.

“She’s your sister,” he repeated.

“You’re…no, Braylee is our only sister,” Maddie replied. “Dad?” She questioned turning her attention to Aaron.

“He’s telling the truth, sweetheart,” he replied.

“How…” Maddie questioned.

“We have another sister?” Olly added. “Can I have a brother instead?” He asked.

“That’s not how it works, buddy,” Aaron replied.

“Who’s her mom or is she both of yours and you just been hiding her?” Maddie questioned the sarcasm spilling out of the last half of the question.

“Chrissie, my ex-wife,” Robert explained.

“How old is she, Natalie, I mean?”

“15… she just turned it.” 

Maddie frowned, “She’s 3 years older than me?”

“Yeah,” Robert replied.

“I don’t get it, so you just found out about her?” Their daughter asked.

“I’ve known for a while,” Robert admitted.

“How longs a while?” Maddie asked.

“Ten years,” Robert admitted. “What you heard this morning, she called to say she was sorry,” he added. 

“Why?”

“Did she do something bad?” Oliver asked.

Robert was silent at first, “… I was lying to her as well,” he began explaining. “I told her, the day before yesterday, that I was married and had you guys and how I wanted to tell you…” he trailed off “and your dad,” he added looking back at Aaron, who was stood behind him, losing his words once again.

“Dad,” Maddie stated bringing her dad back to reality. 

Robert cleared his throat turning back to the kids. “Uh, I told her how I wanted to tell you lot myself,” he practically repeated himself. “…Natalie, she ended up here last night and introducing herself to Dad,” Robert explained.

“Is that why you were looking for Dad this morning?” Maddie asked Robert.

Robert shook his head yes.

“That’s why I wanted you to talk to your Dad,” Aaron told the preteen. “It wouldn’t have been right if you heard it from anyone else.”

“Why do I get the feeling that there’s more to this?” She asked with a frown.

“There’s not,” Aaron replied.

“There is though… I see it written across Dad’s face,” Maddie replied pointing at Robert.

“Rob?” Aaron questioned noticing the odd look on his husband’s face. A mixture of fear, pain, and panic was plaster across the older man’s face.

“Robert,” Aaron repeated.

“There’s more,” Robert replied not looking back. “The reason why I’ve been… away… at work…well I mean it did start off with work but then I found out about Nat and I’d see her when I could…” he explained trialing off again.

“Robert?” Aaron questioned, noticing his husband getting choked up. Robert took a deep breath in, “Last year, Natalie suffered multiple seizures, she spent most of the year in and out of the hospital. “

“What?” Aaron asked.

“I wanted to tell you, Aaron,” Robert said turning his attention to his husband. “I wanted to tell all of you…”

“She’s okay now?” Maddie asked.

“We think so, the doctors they’re still trying to figure out why it was happening.”

“Can we meet her?” Olly asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Robert replied turning to his son.“If that’s what you want,” he added. ”Maddie?” he questioned noticing she was quiet.

”Huh, what?” 

”Your brother was asking to meet Nat, ” Robert explained. 

”And?” Maddie questioned. 

”I know this is a lot to take in... but,”

“What you want me to meet her?” Maddie asked almost disgusted that her dad would ask.

“Yeah, when you’re ready.”

“No,” she quickly replied. 

“Maddie,” Aaron chimed in.

“I don’t care what Dad says,” Maddie began saying referring to Robert. “She’s not my sister,” she added.

“Madison,” Aaron repeated.

“No Dad, the only sister I have is Braylee, and sick or not I don’t want to have anything to do with this Natalie,” she spat before getting up from the sofa heading towards the stairs.

“Madison Sugden, get back here,” Aaron called out after the preteen but it was a waste of breath, as the teen stomped up the stairs. “Madison!” Aaron called out again before hearing her bedroom door slam.

“Aaron, It’s fine,” Robert told his husband in a defeated tone. “She’s angry,” he added, the tears welling up. Olly crawled off the sofa and made his way over to Robert, hugging him. Robert pulled the boy close hugging him a little bit tighter, “I’m not angry at you, Daddy,” Olly replied resting his head Robert’s shoulder.

‘You’re not?” Robert questioned.

“No,” Olly replied pulling back from the hug slightly. “Because you told the truth and you and Dad always say that if someone tells the truth you shouldn’t get mad, so I’m not mad,” he simply explained.

“Thank you, buddy,” Robert said kissing the boy on his forehead. “I love you, you know that right, you and Maddie…”

“I know, I love you, too,” Olly said hugging Robert again. “Can I go play in my room now?” Olly asked after pulling away from the hug.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Robert said letting go of the boy. He watched as Oliver made his way over to and up the stairs. He stood from the coffee table turning to Aaron who was stood in silents eyes watery. “Aaron,” Robert began saying.

“I, uh, I better get dinner started,” Aaron stated clearing his throat before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was sat on one of the patio chairs legs propped up on the fire pit table in front of him, head resting on the back of the chair staring up at the night sky. It was late, Aaron had made his way out there after he finished cooking, opting out of eating, it felt like hours had passed, him being out there when he heard the back door opening, followed by footsteps.

“You okay?” He heard from behind him.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied immediately without turning to see who it was.

“Right, Olly’s finally asleep, it took three stories but he’s down,” Robert explained. 

“Maddie?” Aaron asked.

“Lights are off, so I assume she’s gone to bed. Her door still locked though.”

“Well she’ll come around,” Aaron replied. “She can’t stay mad at you forever can she?”

“I suppose,” Robert replied taking a seat next to Aaron. The pair fell silent, Robert looked over at Aaron, seeing him chewing on the corner of his lip still staring up.

“You asked me, earlier… if I’d left you if you told me then…” Aaron said breaking the silence.

“You said you didn’t know,” Robert replied.

“I wouldn’t have,” Aaron said looking over at Robert.

“Aaron,”

“I wouldn’t have,” he repeated the tears welling in his eyes. “Because you promised me messed up forever, Robert, and you having another daughter wouldn’t have ended that,” He explained.

“You say that now,” Robert began explaining. “But we had just lost our babies,”

“I remember, Robert,” he replied, apart of him not wanting to relive that time.

“I was afraid Aaron, I thought if I told you… I don’t know you’d, you’d think I was just replacing Braylee or that I didn’t care-“ Robert tried explaining. 

Aaron looked over at Robert, “The problem we have isn’t that Natalie exists, Robert, it’s the fact that you lied for 10 years you’ve lied to me, to our daughter, to our son, for what?” He asked.

Robert didn’t say anything.

“When we got married you promised me that there would be no more lies—and apart of me does get it, why you lied but it doesn’t make it hurt less… it doesn’t stop me from second guessing everything.”

“I’m still the same man that you married 14 years ago, Aaron, lying about Nat is the only lie I’ve told you,”

“Maybe that’s one too many.”

“Don’t say that,” Robert replied. 

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“What can I do, Aaron, because I hate this,“

“Well at least you’re not enjoying yourself then,” Aaron replied sarcastically closely followed by a sigh. 

“I’m sorry,”

“So you’ve said,” the defeat and tiredness in Aaron’s voice clear.

The pair fell silent once again.

“Where- where does that leave us then?” Robert questioned after a couple of minutes.

“Don’t you think you have more importantthings to worry about?”

“You’re important to me, making sure we’re okay, is important,” Robert replied.

“Robert, you have one sick daughter and another one who has currently locked herself in her room,” Aaron explained. “… Right now… the kids are what needs to be the focus.”

“Aaron,” Robert stated reaching for his hand, interlocking his fingers with Aaron’s. “I know I don’t deserve you alright, I don’t,” he began explaining running his thumb along Aaron’s. Aaron pulled his hand away.

“I just need time, Robert,” Aaron muttered.

“Aaron,” he choked out his chin wobbling.

“Please, Robert,” Aaron replied closing his eyes to fight back the tears.

Robert breathed out, “You know, though-“ he managed to get out.

“I know,”Aaron replied nodding his head.Robert rose slowly from his chair, he leaned over kissing Aaron on top of his head before heading in without saying another word. Aaron held his breath until he heard the back door close, breathing out finally letting the tears fall leaning his head back against the chair.


	12. Broken (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, I hope you call in enjoy! This is a two-parter this chapter, hopefully, I'll have part 2 up soon! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I fixed all of them that I could find.
> 
> *In case you missed it click on the link below and read up on a little history on new character Garrett Hudson*

*Author's note* new character alter [**Garrett Hudson**](http://smugdensugdendingle.tumblr.com/post/176562431742/smugdensugden-us-new-character-bio-name)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron made his way down the stairs early morning, kids still asleep, the house was quiet, he made his way into the family room to find Robert wrapped up in an old blanket on the sofa, the other man stirred a bit before opening his eyes to see Aaron.

“Morning,” Robert said voice thick with sleep.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Aaron replied.

“It’s alright, I have to get up anyways,” he replied wiping his face before sitting up bunching the blanket on his lap. “What time is it?”

“Half five,” Aaron replied now leaning up against the wall by the entrance of the family room. “You okay?” Aaron asked noticing Robert wincing as he got up from the sofa.

“Yeah, fine, it’s just my back,” he explained stretching out, straightening his back. “Not sure if its the sofa or old age,” he tried joking.

“Thanks… you know for you giving me…[space]“ Aaron nervously replied.

“It’s fine,” Robert replied. “You want a coffee?” He asked.

Aaron nodded his head before following Robert into the kitchen. If they were both honest they hated this awkward tension in the air. This wasn’t them, this has never been them, they never felt the need to tiptoe around each other, yet here they were.

“How did you sleep?” He asked turning on the coffee maker.

“I didn’t,” Aaron admitted chewing his lip. 

“Same, if I’m being honest,”

The pair fell silent for a moment.

“Natalie,” Aaron finally said. “She’s, she’s okay now?” 

“Yeah, thankfully,” Robert replied. “She’s uh, been seizure free for a couple of months now,” he explained. “The doctors are still trying to figure out why she was getting them, they have her on anti-seizure meds and have her on a strict diet,”

“I wish you would have told me,” Aaron said as he sat down at the island.

“I know,”

“I could have been there for you,” Aaron continued. 

“I know,” Robert said. “And you don’t know how sorry I am, Aaron. Every time I left this house every time I lied… it killed me…”

“Was she still threatening to keep Natalie from you?” Aaron asked referring to Chrissie.

“…No, I mean before it never really came up but when Nat first ended up in the hospital…she uhm, was actually encouraging me to tell you,” Robert admitted.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“She’s actually been amazing through all of this,” Robert replied.

Aaron scuffed.

“She has, I came close a couple of times to tell you and every time I chickened out…she’s put up with all my excuses, she just understood.”

“So you could turn to her, your ex-wife, but not me… your husband.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Robert began saying. “….Being back in that hospital it brought back a lot of bad memories for me, losing our babies, and I don’t know maybe apart of me wanted to protect you or maybe not telling you was my way of pretending everything was fine, that Nat she wasn’t sick…”

Aaron nodded his head telling Robert to go on.

“Coming home, seeing you, Maddie, Olly, it’s selfish but it was like I could just pretend everything was going to be okay even though there were no guarantees,” he explained.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“I know this whole thing isn’t exactly ideal,” Robert began saying. “I just want us, all of us, to be able to move forward from this,”

“And how do we do that?”

“Dad,” they heard a groggy voiced Madison say. 

Aaron turnedto see the preteen stood in the doorway of the kitchen, “Hey, what are you doing up?” Robert asked.

Maddie ignored him, “Nana Chas was calling,” she told Aaron making her way over to the other man handing him his phone.

“Sorry, I thought I switched the ringer off last night,” he explained taking his phone. He pulled Maddie in for a side hug, “You okay?” He asked noticing her puffy red eyes.

She gave a small nod in response.

“What’s up?” Aaron asked noticing his daughter was holding back.

“Do I have to go to school today?” She asked.

“Why, are you not feeling well?” Aaron asked feeling her forehead.

“I’m just tired is all,” she replied.

Aaron looked over at Robert, Robert nodded his head in agreement, “I suppose one day off wouldn’t hurt,” he replied. “Why don’t you get your head down for a bit longer, yeah?”

She nods her head, yes letting go of her dad.

“I’ll be up in a bit to check on you,” Aaron told the young girl before she left the room.

“Still angry at me then,” Robert replied.

“I’ll have a chat with her,” Aaron said.

“I’m not sure that’ll help,” Robert remarked.

“Probably not, she’s just a stubborn as the both of us when she makes her mind up,” Aaron explained with a small smile.

“Me and you stubborn? Never.” Robert joked causing Aaron to chuckle.

“It’s good to know I can still make you laugh,” he remarks softly.

Aaron’s phone chimed interrupting the moment, he looked to see a message from Chas.

“Come by for lunch at the pub?” He read out.“Mum,” he added.

“Oh,” Robert replied.

The mood quickly turning back to the awkward tension. Aaron placed his phone on the counter in front of him.

“Are you-“ Robert began asking if Aaron was going to tell Chas but was interrupted by the other man.

“ I should go up and check on Maddie,” Aaron explained.

“We can talk more tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron replied.

Robert watched as Aaron hopped off the stool and made his way out of the kitchen. 

“It’s going to be okay…” he muttered to himself. “Please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aaron, Love, I know you’re avoiding me,” Chas said leaving a message. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all night,” she explained. “Look, just give me a call when you get this… I love you.” She said finally before ending the call. She sighed placing her phone on the kitchen table before making her way into the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

“ Morning,” she heard, she peered around the corner to see her boyfriend.

“Morning, Love,”

“What are you doing up so early?” He asked making his way behind the woman to grab a mug for coffee.

“You’re up,” she replied.

“Yes, but you see I’m a couple years away from retirement and have an hour drive in traffic to get to work, where you on the other hand work right through there,” the man pointed towards the pub.“So I know for a fact it's not for work,” he explained.

She stared at the man.

“Calling him again, then?” He asked noticing her phone on the table.

“He’s my son, Garrett,” she explained.

“Yeah, who is a grown man with kids of his own,” the man replied with a chuckle.

“Obviously something's wrong though,”

“If there is something wrong, he can handle it,” he replied.

“I can’t help but worry alright,”

“I know, and he’ll come to you if he needs you,” Garret explained.

“You have met my son before, haven’t you?” Chas asked. 

“Chas,” Garrett warned.

“Garrett,” Chas replied.

“Chasity Dingle, I love you, you are an amazing woman, an amazing mother and grandmother, ” he began saying.

“But?” Chas asked

“You need to just leave it yeah,”

Chas didn’t say anything. 

“Right, what if I promise to stop by his after work,” Garrett replied. 

“Or I could just go over myself,” Chas replied with a frown. 

“You know how he gets when you stick your nose in, Babe,” he replied after taking a sip of coffee.

Chas hesitated at first,“…Will you tell him to come to see me or call or something along that?”

Garrett laughed placing his cup aside before pulling her in by her waist, “Of course I will.”

“And you’ll come straight home after?” She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Where else would I go?” He replied with a laugh before leaning in for a kiss. “I need to get ready,” he said after pulling away from the kiss. He let go of Chas before leaning over to grab his coffee, making his way passed his girlfriend and making his way to the stairs. Chas made her way over to the table grabbing her phone. Quickly typing a message.

“Leave him, Chas,” she heard her boyfriend call out from the top of the stairs as she sent the message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Maddie off school for the day and Olly opting to go in, Aaron and Maddie made their way into the yard with Robert up at Home Farm finishing up some work. Most of the day flew by quicker than usual for the scrapper and he was grateful, to say the least, it was nearing lunch, Aaron was sat at his desk typing away finishing up paperwork, as Maddie kept herself busy at the filing cabinet filing some papers when Suzie made her way into the portacabin.

“Hiya,” she said cautiously closing the door behind her. 

“Hey,” Aaron said looking up from his computer.

“What’s this?” She questioned at the sight of the preteen. “Skiving off school are we?”

“She was feeling a bit under the weather,” Aaron explained. “Rob and I agreed that she could have the day off,” he added.

“And you got her working,” 

“Yeah, well I have to work don’t I?” He replied leaning back in his chair.

“Isn’t Robert meant to still be off work?”

“Uhm, yeah, he had some work to finish up at your’s,” he explained. “hence why I have my helper.”

“So how… how is everything?” She asked cautiously. “Rob, he uh, call the other day looking for you…”

“Oh,” he replied.

“Dad, can I go over to Zak and Lisa’s?” Maddie asked after closing the filing cabin. “I want to go see the new piglets,” she added.

“You’re meant to be not feeling well, remember- ” Aaron replied.

“I’m not, I just want to go to Zak & Lisa’s it’s not like I’m asking to hang out with my mates,” she snapped back.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Well?” Maddie questioned. “Can I or not?” She asked, the question dripping in attitude.

“Yeah, fine,” Aaron replied.

“Thanks,” she replied unconvincingly making her way passed Suzie slamming the door behind her.

‘Right, serious question,” she replied.

“What?” Aaron asked annoyed.

“Who are you and what have you done with my mate Aaron?”

“What are you on about?”

“You see the Aaron I know would be chasing his daughter down the road giving her an ear full for acting the way she just did.”

“She’s… she’s just having a hard time right now,” Aaron replied clearing his throat before getting up from his chair grabbing a high vest that was hanging on the back of the door. Aaron threw it on before making his way out the portacabin.

“Look, Rob told me what happened on your anniversary and that Maddie thought he was cheating,” Suzie explained following him out. 

“Right,” Aaron replied even more annoyed.

“I mean granted I thought it would be Chrissie to just blurt it out, Natalie she is a good kid, she’s a typical daddy’s girl-” she began explaining.

Aaron stopped, turning back and frowning.

“What?” She asked noticing her mate’s confusion.

“How…. You know who Natalie and Chrissie are?”

“Well yeah, wait, has Robert not told you?” Suzie asked.

“Hiya,” they heard. They turned to see Robert making his way over, “You alright?” He asked noticing the tension.

“Go on then, who else knows?” Aaron spat.

“You what?” He replied looking over at Suzie.

“I’m so sorry, I assumed you told him,” she explained.

“You’ve not answered my question,” Aaron stated. “Who else? What does my lot know and all?”

“As if they’d let that one go,”

“Robert, nows probably not the time to be joking,” Suzie told her mate.

“I’m not joking,” Robert replied. “I’d be 100 feet under by now if his lot knew.” He added turning his attention back to Aaron who was staring waiting for an answer. “ (sigh) Look just Suzie… and Kev,” he finally admitted.

“Wow,” Aaron replied. “Kevin knew as well,” he added. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Aaron, I only found out when Nat first got sick when I came across her case,” Suzie explained.

“And Kev?” Aaron asked.

“He’s known as long as I have…” Robert admitted.

“So you lot just been having a right laugh about it,” 

“It wasn’t like that,” Robert explained. 

“Look at Aaron the idiot, clueless to everything.” Aaron mockingly replied.

“It wasn’t like that I promise you, Suz, she couldn’t say anything because she’s Nat’s doctor and Kev he was… he was trying to be a good mate…”

Aaron pushed passed his husband and mate.

“Aaron, where are you going?” Robert called after him, almost in a defeated tone.

“To check on our daughter,” Aaron called back.

“Aaron, please,” Robert replied running after his husband, he got ahead of Aaron stopping him.

“Let’s just go home, you and me, we can have a proper chat-“ he began 

“What’s there to talk about, huh?” Aaron asked. “You clearly have everything worked out, don’t you?” he added pulling out of Robert’s grip.

“Aaron,”

“You know what," Aaron said interrupting the other man."While you’re at it, don’t bother coming home tonight, cause you’re not welcomed,” he added before leaving the two.


	13. Broken (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Maddie have a chat and Robert is determined to make things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, I know its been awhile. Hopefully, the longer chapter will make up for it. Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, chapter 14 will be along soon. *fingers crossed*  
> ENJOY!

“Damn it,” Robert muttered.

“Robert,” Suzie said. “I’m so sorry.”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“I never would have said-

“All. You. Had. To do is keep your big gob shut!” Robert yelled causing the woman to jump.

“I had everything planned. I was going to lay it all out for him and you had to ruin it!”

“Excuse me?”

“You just didn’t have to say anything to him and you couldn’t even do that!”

“This is not my fault,” she spat back. “If you were just honest with your husband from the very beginning, you wouldn’t be in this mess,” she added.

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Robert yelled. “Don’t you think I wake up every day knowing I’ve messed up! All I ever wanted was a life with Aaron, a family with him…”

“Well you have no one to blame but yourself,” she threw back.

“You need to stay away from me and my family,” Robert spat before leaving the woman behind.

“Robert” she called after him. “Robert! Where are you going?” She added but it was no use Robert was already making his way around the corner and out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron made his way up to Wishing Well Cottage, a half hour after leaving Suzie and Robert at the yard. He needed to clear his head, he knew if he had shown up in the state he was in that it would open up another can of worms, one that he wasn’t ready for. He took a deep breath stopping by the door before making his way in. “Hello?” He said peering in.

“Hiya love,” Lisa called back. “Come on in,” she added. Aaron made his way and closing the door behind him, he smiled at the sight of the older woman her voice warm and gentle the same has it was when he first moved to the village, the only thing giving away her age where the new wrinkles on her face and the grayer hair. “Madison is upstairs getting cleaned up one of the piglets try to make a break for it and she came to the rescue,” Lisa explained. Aaron merely nodded his head in response.

“Do you want to cuppa?“

“That be great,“ he responded. “I can make them if you wan-“

“Nonsense,“ she replied. “ I may be old but that doesn’t mean I can’t make a cup of tea,” she explained. Aaron smiled making his way over to the sofa, sitting down. Aaron looked around the old home still warm and cozy as he remembered it. “Where’s uncle Zak?” He asked after a couple of minutes.

“Upstairs having a lie-down,” she explained making her way over with her and Aaron’s cup, handing his over to him. “He’s not as young as he used to be,” she added sitting down.

“Sorry, by the way, about the other night,” Aaron moved on after taking a sip of the tea as he placed the cup in front of him on the coffee table. “Mum texted about dinner,” he added.

“Oh not to worry love, I understand you’re busy, it can’t be easy with these two running miles around you and Robert.”

Aaron nodded his head. He could tell Lisa was staring at him, chewing his lip, he knew she knew something was up. He leaned back, resting his head on the sofa behind him looking over at the woman.

“Aaron, Love?” She questioned resting her hand on Aaron’s arm.

“Yeah, Lis,” he replied. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

Aaron didn’t say anything. 

“Are you and Robert fighting again?”

Aaron frowned, “What?”

“Your mum had mentioned that Robert was looking for you the day after your anniversary,“Lisa explained. “And Madison, she mentioned that she wasn’t talking to Robert,”. 

“(Did) She tell you why?” He asked.

“No, but judging by the bags under your eyes it’s bothering you as well.”

Aaron took a breath in, hesitating for a moment but before he could say anything the two were interrupted by the preteen making her way down the stairs dirty clothes in hand, dressed in an old dress of Belle’s and a pair of leggings.

“All better now?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah, cheers for letting me borrow the dress,” she replied.

“Not to worry love, Our Belle isn’t going to miss it.”

“Dad, what are you doing here?” She asked Aaron.

“I had to see the piglets myself didn’t I,” Aaron replied with a weak smile.

Maddie frowned, “Right,” she replied unconvinced.

“I also came to get you,” Aaron explained. “I have to go out on a couple of pickups before we pick up your brother from school,” he explained.

“Do I have to go with?” She whined.

“Madison,” Aaron warned.

“I hate going on pickups with you, they always take forever.”  
“Well, you're not hanging around here all day,” Aaron replied.

“But I don’t feel well,” she tried arguing.

“You were well enough to help Lisa with the piglets,” Aaron pointed out.

“Fine,” she replied. “But what about my clothes?”

“You can put them by the wash, Love,” Lisa told the preteen. “I have a load to do anyway,”

“Lisa, you don’t have to-” Aaron tried arguing.

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” she told Aaron. “Maddie can come by tomorrow after school and pick it up, Zak and I might have more work for her then.” 

“Thanks, Lis,” He replied before turning his attention back to Maddie. “We better get going,” he said standing up from the sofa as Maddie made her way into the kitchen dropping the small pile of dirty clothes in front of the washer. Aaron made his way around the sofa as Maddie made her way towards the door.

“Bye,” Maddie said to the older woman.

“Bye, Love,” Lisa replied. “Be good for your dad,” she added.

The two made their way out of the house and started heading back towards the scrapyard. 

“You know today was a one-time thing, right?” Aaron explained as they made their way down the road.

The preteen didn't say anything.

“I get that everything that has happened in the past couple days of been a lot to take in,” Aaron went on. 

“I just didn't feel like going in today alright?” She explained.

“Come ‘ere,” Aaron stated holding his arm out for his daughter, she leaned in as they made their way towards the scrapyard, “You know I love you, right?” He questioned before placing a kiss on top of her head. “I know,” she said hugging Aaron.

“And your dad loves you too,” he added.

Maddie didn’t say anything.

“Your Dad’s not perfect… neither am I for that matter,” Aaron continued. 

“Do we have to talk about Dad?” She asked.

“Yes, we do” he replied.

“I heard you this morning, telling him that you’d have a word,” Maddie explained. “Can’t you just tell him you talked to me?”

“I’m not going to lie to your father.”

“He lied to us.”

“Exactly and none of this would be happening if he just told the truth earlier,” Aaron explained.

“You’re just as angry at Dad as I am,” she pointed out. 

“And I’m not saying you can’t be angry at him, but you can’t just cut him out,” he explained.

“Is that why Dad slept on the sofa last night?” She asked. “Cause you’re not ‘cutting him out’?”

“We’re not talking about me, Maddie,”

“Well if I have to give him a chance so do you,” she replied. 

Aaron made his way in front of her stopping her in her tracks, “This isn’t easy for me, and I know all of this is a shock and you’re hurt,” Aaron reiterated. “Your Dad loves you and Olly more than you will ever know… and what he did, I don’t know, I guess he thought it was the only way,” he explained.

“That doesn’t make it right though,”

“I know it doesn’t,” Aaron added. “Look, I want you to promise me something,”

Maddie didn’t say anything.

“Madison,”

“I’m listening,” she replied in an irritated tone.

“… Just try to give him a chance, yeah? ‘Cause right now everything is a mess but that doesn't change the fact that he still your father and that we’re still a family.” He explained.

“…Okay,”

“Okay?”Aaron questioned slightly shocked at his daughter’s response.

“I’ll give Dad a chance,” she explained. 

“And I promise to do everything in my power to make things right too, Okay?” he replied pulling her into a hug, holding her close.

He felt the preteen nod her head yes. He leaned down and placed another kiss on top of her head, “Come on,” he replied. “The sooner we get these pickups done the sooner we can get home,” he explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron made his way into the Mill behind the kids, seeing the lights on and hearing noise in the kitchen. Maddie making a beeline up the stairs and into her room. Olly running into the kitchen, “Daddy!” Aaron heard the little boy call out gleefully.

“Hey, Buddy,”

Aaron made his way into the kitchen to see his husband cooking, a pot of water on the cooktop about to boil, the oven on preheating.

“What are you making?” Olly asked standing on his tippy toes to see what was on the counter.

Robert smiled, “It’s a surprise,” he replied. “for everyone.”

“I see broccoli,” Olly replied. “I don’t like broccoli,”

“You don’t have to eat any, I promise,” Robert replied with a chuckle. He looked up to see Aaron, staring as he went about cooking, Robert was shocked that his husband was simply standing there, he was expecting Aaron to physically chuck him out the door the moment he saw him in the kitchen, but he wasn't. “Why don’t you head up to your room for while, you can play for a bit, yeah?” Robert suggested leaning over to the young boy. “I’ll call you when the foods ready, okay?” 

“Okay,” Olly replied before turning to leave, passing Aaron who ruffled his hair. Aaron watched the young boy make his way out the kitchen before turning his attention back to Robert, Aaron was quiet for a moment as he watched Robert went about what he was doing, “What are you doing here, Robert?” He finally asked.

“Making dinner,” Robert replied throwing the fresh pasta into the boiling pot.

“I told you not to come back.”

“You’ve known me for how long and you’re just now realizing I don’t listen?” Robert asked turning the pasta down slightly.

“So, this is just some joke to you?”

Robert stopped, “No, it’s far from it,” he replied. “I figured though, I’d give you some time to breathe, calm down and then we could talk like we said we would this morning.”

“Maybe I’m not in a chatty mood anymore,” Aaron replied. “I mean seriously you couldn’t even respect that I don’t want you here right now?”

“I listen to you once when you told me to go all those years ago and I nearly lost you, I’m not going to make that mistake again,” he replied firmly.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Let’s just get through dinner, get the kids to bed and we can talk, and I mean actually talk. No more lies, I promise,” Robert stated.

“…Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner had soon come and gone, with a good dose of awkward silence, before Robert knew it he was clearing off the table and cleaning up, while Aaron got Olly ready for bed.By the time he was done and making his way out of the kitchen, Aaron was sat on the sofa feet propped up on the coffee table, their daughter sat next to him, Aaron reading over a piece of paper before signing it “I’ll see if your dad has the money on him, if not we’ll stop by the bank on the way to school in the morning” Robert heard Aaron say.

“Okay,” the preteen replied. “I’m going to go up and finish some reading before bed,” she told Aaron after seeing Robert stood in the kitchen doorway.Aaron turned to see Robert, “Okay,” he replied, handing the permission slip back to his daughter. The preteen rose from the sofa, “Night Dad,” she said to Robert.

“…Night, sweetheart,” Robert replied. He watched as Maddie made her way to the stairs and up it. 

“Do you have £15 on you?” Aaron asked as their daughter made her way up the stairs. Aaron looked over at Robert who was staring at the stairs, lost for words. “Robert…” Aaron said. “Robert,” he said again this time getting his attention.

“What?” Robert asked.

“Maddie, she needs £15 for her trip to the museum next week,” he explained.

“Yeah, I…I should have it,” he replied. 

“Right, she needs to have it in first thing,” Aaron replied.

“I wasn't expecting that,” Robert added making his way into the room.

“She told us about the trip the other day.”

“Not the museum,” Robert replied. “Her, she’s uhm… talking to me again,” he explained.

“…I had a word with her earlier, didn’t I,” Aaron replied scratching his forehead with his thumb, not looking over at his husband.

“You did?”

“Don’t sound too shocked, Robert.”

Robert made his way over to Aaron taking a seat next to him, “After what happened at the yard this afternoon…” he trailed off.

“Just ‘cause I’m mad at you doesn’t mean I think our daughter should suffer,” Aaron explained.

”Thank you” Robert replied. Aaron didn’t say anything. Robert studied the man's face for a moment, he was chewing the corner of his lip, something that Aaron had always done, an old habit that he never seemed to shake. Robert didn’t know what to say or how to start this, he didn’t want to push Aaron if he wasn’t ready, so the two just sat, the silence quickly consuming the room.

“When we lost the twins,” Aaron began. “I don’t know it just… it didn’t seem real to me… like I was having this horrible nightmare that I couldn’t wake up from. Everything was meant to be okay, we had just finished the remodel on this place. Their room was almost ready…” Aaron trailed off, the tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know,”

“Maddie, she was just being a toddler wasn’t she… you had thrown yourself back into work, and I was just done… I didn’t want to talk, I didn’t want to think, I just … I just wanted to get on with things…”

“I know,”

“And I know that wasn’t right, that I wasn’t coping, it just was easier for me that way… our family was meant to be growing and then the accident happened and the twins came,” Aaron choked out.

“Hey,” Robert said reaching for his husband’s hand giving it a soft squeeze, surprised that the other man didn’t pull away.

“Maybe that’s where we went wrong,” Aaron stated looking over at Robert meeting eyes. “We stopped talking… maybe if we sat down, talked, you would have told me-”

“Aaron, don’t okay,” 

“Looking back now, the signs were there, that something was wrong… I didn't care, though. We were making a new start we were putting everything behind us,” Aaron went on in almost a ramble.

“Aaron,” Robert replied. Aaron looked down at his and Robert’s hands, their fingers interlocked, Robert running his thumb over the back of his hand. “I wanted us to move on just as much as you did. You are all I ever wanted,” he softly explained. Aaron pulled his hand away from Robert at the comment. 

“I just can't wrap my head around it, Robert, I'm sorry,” Aaron explained. “I mean 10 years, 10 years, Robert! And you had no problem lying to mine, Maddie or Olly’s faces but Kevin and Suzie oh that’s another story.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert replied. “I just don’t know what else to say.”

“You said Suzie’s Natalie’s doctor… so how did Kevin find out?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters,” Aaron spat. “Because clearly, he was lucky enough to get the truth from you!” He angrily explained.

“…I thought I had a meeting in town,” he began. “It was meant to be a new contract but when I got to the restaurant it was Chrissie sat waiting for me.” He explained. “I thought it was some joke at first, Kevin’s way of getting under my skin or something.” He went on. “She told me that she had set up the appointment after finding out you and I were married… she wanted to speak to me on her own. She showed me a picture of Natalie, telling me she was my daughter.” He explained. “She… she told me the Nat was asking questions about me and that she knew that she couldn’t go on lying to her. then she said that the only way for me to have a relationship with my daughter was to lie… I ended up storming out of the restaurant, walked around for a bit before deciding to head back to the village, I didn't want to go back to Vic and Adam’s, so I ended up back at Home Farm. I told Kev that I had forgotten some paperwork but he didn't believe me,” He explained. Aaron stared off blankly as he listened.“I just broke down, Aaron,” He explained. “And I just told Kevin… everything because he was there, and I didn’t give a toss if he ran off or called me all sorts, I needed to talk to someone.” He added.“…For a while I thought I didn’t have to worry about telling you, every time we spoke we fought and I, I was sure you were going to leave me, that we were over but, but then you called menot even a week later, right after I met Natalie and the next thing I knew we were getting back together and I was panicking. Kevin, he told me to tell you the truth, but… all I could think about was what would have happened if I did, Chrissie she would have taken Natalie again. Then I thought well what if I didn’t tell you and you found out and I… I was afraid you would’ve kept Maddie from me.” Robert explained. “And then I would’ve lost everything, I would’ve lost you, Maddie, and Natalie, and I couldn’t face any of that. So I just didn’t say anything…”

“I never would’ve kept you away from your child,“ Aaron said firmly. “And that woman had no right to threaten to take away Natalie from you, she’s your daughter!”

“She regrets it now,” Robert explained. Aaron scoffed, “Well that just makes everything 100% better right? She regrets it now,”

“Aaron, she does-“

“Why are you defending her?!” Aaron angrily questioned. “She made sure she had you right where she wanted you.”

“Be angry at me, okay-”

“Believe me, I am, but you, you let her control you. You let her dictate how you lived your life for 10 years!”

“I know, alright,” Robert replied. “I messed up.”

“After everything we’ve been through….” Aaron began saying. “When we got married you promised me there’d be no more lies, that we’d be honest with one another always. I mean did that mean nothing-“

“Of course it meant something to me, Aaron,” Robert said. “I meant every word of my vows,”  
“Until you didn’t,” Aaron replied.

“Aaron, I love you,”

“Yeah and I love you too, I…I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” he admitted. “But… I honestly don’t know where we go from here, Robert.” He added.

“I’ll do anything to make this right,”

“How, Robert, go on tell me how are you going to make this right?!” He asked. “Because every word I hear come out of your mouth… I don’t know if its the truth or not…”

“I deserve that,” Robert replied. “I’ve hurt you… I get it, butAaron come on, you know me…”

“I obviously don’t,” Aaron muttered.

“If I have to spend the rest of our lives proving to you how sorry I am, to earn your trust back then I’ll do it…” Robert explained. “I can’t do any of this without you, Aaron, I need ya,” he added. 

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Aaron, please,” Robert muttered. “Just tell me you’ll give me a chance.”

Aaron looked away from Robert, chewing at the corner of his lip again. Robert watched for a moment, “Aaron?

Aaron hesitated at first, “One more,” he finally stated.

Robert breathed a small sigh of relief.

“I mean it, Robert, one more chance,” Aaron repeated. 

“I won’t let you down I promise,” Robert replied reaching over to brush away a tear from the other man’s cheek that had escaped.Aaron’s hand met Robert’s,“What have I done in my life to deserve you, ay?” Robert muttered with a weak smile. The two met eyes again, Robert leaning in for a kiss only to have Aaron pull back “Don’t,” Aaron replied putting his hand on the other man’s chest. Robert sat back, “Sorry,” he replied realizing his mistake.

Aaron gulped, “I… should go up and check on Maddie,” Aaron said getting up from where he was. “ I’ll uh, bring a blanket and pillow down for you.”

“Aaron, I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine,” He replied heading towards the stairs leaving Robert alone.

Robert sighed, “Idiot,” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought!


	14. Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett goes looking for answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies look time no type lol sorry for the long wait, I hope you like hopefully chapter 15 won't be as long of a wait.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, I hope you all in enjoy!

*Author's note* new character alter  **[Garrett Hudson](http://smugdensugdendingle.tumblr.com/post/176562431742/smugdensugden-us-new-character-bio-name) (if you missed it the first time around)**

* * *

 

 

The sun peeked through the curtains in Aaron and Robert’s room. The place was still quiet, so Aaron knew it was early enough. He reached over to the empty side of the bed, forgetting for a split second, even after a week of sleeping in that bed alone, it had been a reoccurring thing that Aaron had done, forgetting. Every night going to bed and waking up knowing that his husband was there the only thing separating them was a flight of stairs. He rolled on to his back staring up at the ceiling. He’d be lying if he said that he was okay. He was far from it. Things were supposed to be winding down now, he and Robert were supposed to be getting on with their lives, their family back on track and now everything came barreling into a brick wall shattering into a million little pieces. How? The one thing that kept crawling in and out of his mind. How were they going to make it back from this, how was he going to explain this to his mum? Paddy? Any of the Dingles for that matter? How was he supposed to explain to them that he went all these years of not knowing? He breathed out slowly closing his eyes, wishing when he’d open them that everything was just one big, weird dream. It was the door buzzer sounding off that pulled him from his thoughts, he waited for a second to see if maybe Robert would answer but the buzzer went off again. He sighed sitting up, throwing his legs over the side of the mattress before pushing himself off and up. He made his way out his room, towards and down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he peered into the family room to see Robert still sound asleep his freckled bare chest poking out from the duvet that was draped over him, one hairy blonde leg poking out, and was snoring softly. The buzzer sounded one more time, causing Aaron to sigh as he made his way over to the door opening it to see Garrett on the other side.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Aaron replied annoyed at the sight of the other man.

“Sorry mate,” the man replied. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I was just about to pop out for a run,” he said sarcastically pointing out his pajamas.

“Well I was going to pop by the other night but I ended up having some car troubles. Cain had to come to rescue me on the side of the road, and he wasn’t exactly pleased to see me by the time he had gotten there,” he rambled on.

“Garrett,” Aaron tried getting the man’s attention but failed.

“Then when I got home your mum was mad at me ‘cause I didn’t do what I had promised to do but it was half nine by the time I got in-“

“Garrett!” Aaron nearly yelled this time getting his attention. “Why are you here, right now?”

“Oh, right,” the man replied. “Come to check up on you lot, haven’t I?”

“Why?”

“You’ve been avoiding your mum’s calls and she’s kinda getting worried about you,” he explained.

“I’m fine, we’re fine,” Aaron protested. 

“You’re sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” he replied irritated that he was even having this conversation.

“I know you and Rob had a fight the other day…”

“Is my relationship the talk of the village or something?”

“Well, Robert was running around, like a crazy man, trying to figure out where you were. It’s safe to assume you two have been fighting,” Garrett explained.

Aaron sighed, “Well you can tell mom we’re fine,” he replied. “Now, if you don’t mind,” he began saying closing the door but Garrett stopped him, placing his hand firmly on the door.

“There was one more thing,” he replied pushing the door back open. Aaron sighed, “Right well make it fast I have to get the kids up and ready for school soon,” he stated.

“I was kinda hoping to talk to both you and Robert,” he explained. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Rob’s still sleeping,” Aaron replied remembering where exactly his husband was.

“It’ll only take a couple of minutes,” he assured the younger man before pushing past him. Aaron closed his eyes, not moving from the front door at first until he heard the awkward “Oh,” slip out from the other man’s mouth. Aaron closed the door before joining Garrett in the family room doorway. 

“Rob,” Aaron called out scratching his brow with his thumb but his husband didn’t move. “Robert,” he tried again but the man was still fast asleep. “Robert, wake up,” Aaron said as he grabbed a pillow that was sat on the chair off to the side and tossed it at Robert causing the man to jolt awake. 

“What was that for?” He grumbled rolling over on his side pushing the thrown pillow on the ground.

“We have company,” Aaron replied. Robert blinked his eyes open, his eyes focusing on Aaron at first before realizing Garrett was next to him. He jumped up getting tangled in the duvet, “Garrett?” He questioned kicking his legs free from the tangled mess. “What? What are you doing here?” He asked grabbing the blanket from the ground and placing it on the sofa. He stood there in his shorts and shirtless, still trying to comprehend what was going on before him.

“Uh… like I told Aaron I wanted to talk to you and him,” the man explained now feeling like he had intruded.

”I’ll pop on the kettle,” Aaron muttered making his way past the older man as well as his husband. Garrett turned his attention to Robert who nodded his head towards the kitchen. Garrett made his way into the kitchen closely followed by Robert. 

“So what’s so important, Garrett?” Aaron asked grabbing three mugs from the cupboard before returning to the island placing them in front of him.

“What?” The man asked.

“You wanted to have a chat with me and Robert,” Aaron explained. 

“Yeah, uh… I’ve already gotten Cain’s blessing,” he began.“I was kind of surprised by that one I mean I know he puts up with me.” He continued rambling on.

Aaron sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re point Garrett, please,” Aaron replied with eyes squeezed shut.

“Well…I want… I want to marry your mum,” he admitted.

“What?” Robert replied.

“Wow, uh okay,” Aaron replied. 

“And I wanted to know if you’d be okay with that?”

“Of course I’m okay with it,” Aaron responded immediately. “You and my mum have been together for ages,” he explained.

Garrett breathed out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god,” he replied with a smile. “you don’t know how much this means to me, I was so afraid you and Cain would throw me into the boot of his car again.”

Robert laughed.

Aaron frowned, “Right, that was years ago, I think we’ve moved past that by now,” he replied.

“Garrett, Mate, you seriously can’t be afraid of them?” Robert asked.

“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Garrett replied with a nervous chuckle.

“Garret, Mate, look, as long as you and mum are happy that’s all that matters to me,” Aaron explained.

Garrett smiled, “I love her some much, Aaron, I do,” he explained.

Aaron smiled, “Well I’m glad,” he replied. “It’s about time, if you ask me,” Aaron teased.

Garrett smiled.

“Have you thought about how you’re going to ask her?” Robert asked.

“I’ve only just got the ring. I’ve not really thought about how exactly though I’m gonna ask,” the older man explained.

“You’ll get a yes whatever way you ask,” Aaron replied. 

“You think?”

“She’s kept you around this long hasn’t she?” Aaron pointed out.

“I suppose,” Garrett smirked, breathing out. 

“Maddie will be over the moon,” Robert replied. “She’s already made Chas promise she could be a bridesmaid ifshe ever did get married.” 

“Since we’re on the subject of bridesmaids and such…” Garrett began.“ And I know this is a bit early to be asking,” he added. “But I was wondering if all goes well… if you’d be my best man?”

“Me?” Robert asked. 

“I get that I’m jumping the gun a bit, you know me not asking her yet and if she does say yes,” he reiterated. “Robert, you were the first one out of everyone who actually welcomed me into this family... I’d even go as far as calling you a mate,” he added with a chuckle. “I just couldn’t think of anyone better suited for the job.”

“Wow,” Robert replied. “I mean if you’re sure.”

“Yeah of course I am, “

“I’d be honored to be your best man,” he agreed.

Before any of them could say anything else, Robert’s phone began ringing, it rattling against the counter off to the side on the island where it was charging. Robert made his way over picking up his phone to see who it was.

Aaron looked over at the other man, “It’s… uh… Chrissie,” Robert told Aaron looking up from his phone. The mood quickly turning to an uncomfortable silence. The phone rang a couple more times, “Can’t you just call her back,” Aaron asked as Rob unplugged his phone.

“I’m sorry,” Robert replied before answering the call, “What’s up?” He answered before making his way passed Aaron. He watched as his husband made his way into the other room.

“Aaron?” Garrett questioned noticing Aaron’s demeanor, clearly lost in thought.Aaron still staring chewing on the corner of his lip, “Aaron,” he questioned again this time getting his attention.

“Hmm,” Aaron replied turning his attention back to the other man.

“Everything okay?” He asked with a frown, pointing to where Robert had disappeared.

“Uh… ye-yeah,” he replied clearing his throat. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah."

“Are.. are you sure you’re okay, cause if I go back to mine without a 100% guarantee…”

“Garrett, how many time, it’s fine, everything is fine,” he angrily replied. “Look, I need to start getting the kids up,” he added.

“My cue to leave I take it?”

Aaron didn’t say anything. Garrett nodded his head in response, “I suppose I could always have that cuppa at home, can’t I?” He replied.

“Cheers, mate,” Aaron simply replied.

Garrett made his way out the kitchen to find Robert was sat in the makeshift bed on the couch, “Chrissie, are you listening to yourself….” Robert stated as the other man made his way passed closely followed by Aaron.“Why would I write Nat a note to get her off of school for a week? Also what school takes a note to excuse a student for a week?…”

“Look, as I said just tell mum I’ll be by soon yeah,” Aaron told the man again as they reach the front door.

“I swear I haven’t.” Garret heard from the family room. 

“Aaron,” Garrett replied.

“We’ll see ya later, Mate,” Aaron replied opening the door for him.

Garrett hesitated at first, “I’m gonna be back though if you don’t come around, and I won’t be alone,” he explained.

“I know,” Aaron replied as the other man made his way out the flat.

“Whatever’s going on Aaron...”

“Goodbye, Garrett,” Was all Aaron replied before closing the door behind the older man. Aaron closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll be there,” he heard his husband say before things got quiet. Aaron slowly opened his eyes realizing he wasn’t alone anymore. He turned to see Robert stood in the doorway, “You alright?” he asked Aaron.

“I’m fine,” he lied making his way past the other man, through the family room and back into the kitchen, Robert closely behind.

“Everything okay?” Aaron asked referring to the phone call as he pulled a tea bag from the tin.

“Chrissie?”

Aaron nodded his head, yes pouring himself the boiling water into the cup along with the tea bag.

“I uh… the head teacher wants to have a meeting with me and her about Natalie,” he explained. “Apparently she’s been skipping classes, gave her teachers a forged note from me excusing her.”

“Right, must be some school,” Aaron muttered.

“Tell me about it,” Robert sighed out.

“What time’s your meeting with the head teacher?”

“About one,” Robert replied. “I have to push that meeting back with the client in town, ” he muttered to himself before returning his attention to Aaron. “Everything okay with Garrett, right?”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied with a nod.

“Have… have you thought much more about telling them about…”

Aaron shook his head no.

“Whatever you want to do, Aaron-“

“Look, I know it makes me a hypocrite or whatever, but… the moment they find out, we’re not going to have a moment of peace,” Aaron explained. “not that that’s going to matter once Garrett gets back to the pub,” he added.

“I’m-“

“Don’t,” Aaron replied. “I don’t want you to apologize alright… I’m not blaming you, okay…”

Robert studied his husband’s face.

“I’m just not ready for everyone else to stick their noses in our business,” he explained.

“I get it,” Robert replied. “Whatever you want to do, I’m with you,” he added.

“I need to get ready,” Aaron could only reply.

Robert frowned, “What?”

“Work.”

“You’re going back?”

“I have to,” Aaron replied. “I’ve left Adam on his own long enough.”

“Are you sure?”

“We’re met to be moving on from this, Rob, me sitting around isn’t going to change anything.”

“Right,” Robert said. “I…uh… I can pick up the kids after school.”

“What about your meeting?”

“I’ll be finished by then… I can pick up some take away on our way home,” he suggested. “We could stream a movie and have a proper family night in?” He added.

Aaron hesitated at first.

“We don’t have to if you-“

“No,” Aaron interrupted. “That sounds good, the kids will love it,” Aaron replied forcing a smile.

“Right.”

“Are you going to have a shower?” Aaron asked. “…’Cause-“

“You go on I can wait,” Robert replied. “I’ll get breakfast going.”

“Cheers, I’ll be down in a bit,” Aaron replied before leaving Robert behind in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugdendingle.tumblr.com


	15. Ignorance is Bliss (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1/2) Aaron struggles to keep it together, Garrett's news causing more worry for Chas, and Robert worries he losing his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry I know it's been over a month, but hopefully, his 2,000+ chapter will make up for it? Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, I hope you all in enjoy!  
> I also should say this is a continuation of the last chapter.

Garrett made his way through the pub making his way around the counter and through to the back to find Chas and Charity sat at the kitchen table.

“Hiya,” Charity replied briefly looking up from her phone. 

“So?” Chas eagerly asked. “Did they answer?” She added. 

“Aaron did yeah,” Garrett replied.

“What’s this?” Charity frowned looking back and forth at the two.

“And?” Chas asked ignoring Charity’s question.

“He says they’re fine,” he replied unconvincingly.

“I knew there was something wrong, “ Chas replied.

“Hold on you sent your boyfriend to spy on your son?” Charity questioned.

Chas again ignored her cousin, “what’s happened?” She asked worriedly.

“He didn’t say anything.” 

“Garrett, please!”

“He and Rob are still fighting,” he confirmed. “Rob was asleep on the couch when I got there.”

“Wow well, call the papers then, a married couple is fighting,” Charity replied sarcastically, getting up from the table making her way over to the sink with her mug.

“It doesn’t seem like a small tiff, Chas is right. Something is going on.”

“This is Robert and Aaron we are talking about,” Charity replied. “When aren’t they fighting?”

“Charity, do us a favor?” Chas replied.

“Yeah?”

“Go anywhere that’s not here.”

Charity frowned, “Rude,” she replied grabbing her phone from the table making her way towards the man, “Garrett,” she simply replied as she made her way out the room.

“How was he?” Chas asked.

Garrett hesitated, “He said he was fine but he didn’t look it if I’m honest.”

“That’s it, I’m going over there myself,” she replied getting up from the table.

“Easy there,” he replied blocking her from leaving. 

“Get out of my way.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“Babe, just let him come to you okay?” He told his girlfriend. “ ‘Cause whatever is going on, he’s not ready to deal with it, not yet at least.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert made his way up the stairs and into his and Aaron’s room, bed made and the room empty. He made his way over to the bathroom, just as the door opened to be met by Aaron with a towel wrapped around his waist, skin still damp from his shower.

“Uhm sorry,” Robert muttered moving out of Aaron’s way who was exiting the master bathroom.

“It’s fine,” Aaron replied making his way over to the wardrobe.

“I…” Robert began saying.

“Hmm?” Aaron replied slipping on a pair boxers before taking the towel off throwing it in the hamper next to him.

“I was just going to say the kids got off to school on time,” Robert said instead. “Kev offered to take them in.”

“Right,” Aaron replied.

Robert stared at his husband as he pulled a black long sleeve shirt over his head. “What?” Aaron asked as he pulled the shirt down.

“What?” 

“You were staring,” Aaron replied.

“Was I?” Robert asked looking up meeting eyes with Aaron.

“Yeah, you were.”

“Sorry,” Robert muttered clearing his throat. 

Aaron frowned grabbing a pair of black jeans, quickly slipping them on, before turning back noticing that Robert was still staring, “Was there something else?” He asked. _“I’m worried about you,”_ is what Robert wanted to say but he decided against it, not wanting to rock the boat. “Uh… was gonna ask if pizza would be alright for tonight,” Robert lied. 

“Suppose,” Aaron replied grabbing socks. “As long as it's not that place by your office in town, they can never get the crust right its either undercooked or burnt,” he added.

“I’ll stop by the place by the kids’ school,” Robert replied.

“Good,” Aaron replied with a forced smile. Aaron made his way over to his husband giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “See ya later,” Aaron replied before leaving Rob behind in their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning had come and gone, he did his best to keep his answers short with Adam avoiding any conversation of him and Robert, which worked for the most part of the day. He had spent most of his day finishing up paperwork that had stacked up in his absence, with Adam out on runs. He was typing away on his computer when Adam made his way into the portacabin. He held his breath slightly hoping his mate would skip the 20 questions game.

“You alright?” Adam questioned. Aaron nodded his head yes as he continued typing away on the computer. Adam stared at his mate has he continued working, “So…”

“Can you hand me those files next to you?” Aaron asked looking up, pointing to the desk. Adam grabbed the files and handed them over. He watched as Aaron looked through one of them, chewing on the corner of his lip, he looked up feeling Adam’s eyes burning his skin. “What?” Aaron asked.

“What?”Adam laughingly repeated. “You’re joking right?”

Aaron leaned back in his chair and sighed. 

“You've been off for a week straight, Mate,” Adam explained. “Not a word from either of you and then you roll in today and end up sat at your desk most of the day,” he added.

“Sorry,” Aaron muttered.

“Mate,”

“Look, it won’t happen again, I promise,” Aaron replied before turning his attention back to the computer in front of him. Adam leaned over and shut the laptop on the other man.

“Oi, what are you playing at?”

“You need to start talking, now, because this whole ‘retreating into my head' routine is over,” Adam explained. “And don’t you dare say it’s nothing, mate, because I know when you’re lying.”

Aaron leaned back in his chair again, saying nothing.

“Aaron,” 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Adam,” Aaron replied. “So just leave it,” he added going to open his laptop but was stopped. “Well tough,” Adam replied laying his hand on top of Aaron’s laptop. “Start talking.”

Aaron took a breath in, “…You really wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” He stated making an effort not to make eye contact with the other man.

“Try me,” Adam replied removing his hand, standing up. 

“…Robert… he has another daughter,” he finally told his mate.

Adam laughed before realizing Aaron was being serious, “You’re serious?” He asked.

Aaron nodded his head.

“What like he cheated…”

“No,” Aaron replied with a sigh. “From his first marriage,” he explained finally looking up at his best mate.

“Chrissie?” He asked with a frown.

Aaron didn’t say anything.  
“And he’s just now finding this out?”

Aaron hesitated.

“Aaron, Mate?”

“…He’s known for a while,” Aaron admitted.

“How long is a while?”

“Does it matter?”

“Aaron.”

“Ten years, alright, he’s… known for ten years,” Aaron admitted. “And he lied to me day in and day out, again and again…” Aaron replied bitterly.

“Mate, why didn’t you tell me?”

Aaron scoffed, “I was hoping I was just having a nightmare,” he explained staring off again. The pair fell silent for a couple of minutes, “Do the kids know?” Adam asked finally.

“Yeah, Robert told them.”

“How did they take it?”

“Olly is more upset that he has another sister more than anything,” Aaron explained. “Maddie’s … I don’t know really, I think she’s coming around to the idea,” he added.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine,” he replied quickly and unconvincingly. 

“Aaron.”

“It doesn’t matter how I am,” he told Adam.

“Of course it matters,” Adam replied. “What is Robert saying it doesn’t?”

“Of course not,” Aaron snapped. “He’s worse than you. Asking every five seconds if I’m okay,” he added getting up from his chair before pushing his way past Adam and out the office. “Aaron wait,” Adam stated following.

“I’m done talking, Adam, please-” Aaron began saying but his voice failed him.

“Mate.”

“No, alright, I don’t want to talk about this anymore!” Aaron nearly yelled. “I’m done!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He kissed you?” Kevin replied confused by his mate’s admission. “Your husband kissed you?” He repeated.

“Yeah,” Robert replied as he sat across from his mate in the office at Home Farm. 

“… I’m not seeing the problem here,” he replied leaning back in his chair.

“The problem is…. I don’t know something just doesn’t seem right,” Robert explained.

“You said he was up for the family night tonight right?”

“Well yeah,” Robert replied.

“Then you’re fine mate, honestly, I think you’re looking for problems.”

“Kev, you don’t understand alright, I know my husband and I know when something is up,” Robert began explaining. “I’ve been sleeping on the sofa for over a week now. Aaron, hasn’t beenable to be in the same room without making a dig towards me and now he’s kissing me goodbye and agreeing to family nights?”

“Maybe you should be talking to him then.”

Robert sighed, “I’ve tried, but the walls go straight up the moment I ask him if he’s okay.”

“What did you think the outcome to all of this would have been?” Kevin asked. “You and him running off into the sunset with the kids, no consequences?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what?”

“Not this… he’s calm, he’s not shouting… I mean I was sure he would have chucked me out by now.”

“But he’s not,” Kevin explained. “If I were you I’d be counting myself lucky and just accept that you still have him and the kids.”

“Cheers,” Robert spat back.

“Mate, what do you want from me?” He asked. “Because if you hadn’t noticed Aaron’s been dodging my calls and all.”

Robert sighed, “ I don’t know,” he replied, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

“I’ll tell you one thing I’m glad I’m not you.”

“I’m just worried about him, Kevin,” Robert stated. “Natalie’s been asking to meet Maddie and Olly,” he went on.

“Has she?”

“Yeah, I keep telling her now’s not a good time. Because it’s not.”

Kevin didn’t say anything.

“I don’t want to push him on it,” Robert explained. “You know he said he’d give me another chance but what if he can’t handle that? He may be able to forgive me or wrap his head around the lying bit but throw Natalie on top… what if it’s too much?”

“Aaron loves you, Mate,” Kevin replied. “Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“Why’d did I have to lie?” Robert questioned burying his head in his hands. 

“ ‘Cause you’re an idiot.”

“Cheers.” 

“What? You are."

Robert’s phone tinged from his pocket, he dug it out to see the reminder he had set. He sighed.

“What’s up?” Kevin asked.

“I have a meeting at Nat’s school,” he explained. “She’s been skipping classes and has been using a forged note from me to get away with it,” he explained hopping off the desk.

Kevin held back a laugh.

“It’s not funny.”

“It kinda is,” Kevin stated. “Sounds like something you’d do, forging something.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “I’ll see you later,” he replied grabbing his keys from the desk.

“Good luck,” Kevin called after Robert has he watched his mate disappear out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do we know a Chrissie?” Garrett asked Charity who was working behind the bar. It was mid-afternoon, Garrett had managed to get Chas to back off of Aaron and had convinced her to go down to the whole sellers. He tried his best to take his own advice, forgetting about that morning wasn’t that easy though, he tried telling himself that everything was fine but he couldn’t shake the look on Aaron’s face.

“Pardon?” She asked.

“This morning, Robert got a call when I was there,” he explained.

“Right well, I’m sure it was just a client of Robert’s or something,” Charity replied leaning forward on her elbows on the bar.

Garrett didn’t say anything.

Charity sighed, “What?”

“…Aaron, he just….. he looked shut down, he looked hurt…” Garrett began explaining. “On my way out I heard him talking to this Chrissie about someone named Nat,” he added.

“Why don’t you ask Robert then?” 

“He’s not going to tell me anything, I’m his mother-in-law’s boyfriend.”

“Bit of a mouthful there,” Charity joked.

“You know what I mean,” he replied. “And Chas, she’s not going to let this lie.”

“The only Chrissie I can think of is his ex-wife, but she left years ago,” she explained.

“ What happened?”

“She took off after Aaron blew his and Rob’s affair to her, apparently she couldn’t handle the fact that her hubby fancied men too,” she explained.

Garrett frowned, “how do you know any of this?”

“Small village, ain’t it?” Charity replied. “Plus a bit of eavesdropping.”

“Could there be a chance it’s the same woman?”

“God no,” Charity laughed. 

Garrett sighed unconvinced.

“Do you want to hear my opinion?”

“You think we should just leave it,” he replied.

“Ding Ding Ding, give the man a prize,” she replied. 

Garret just stared at the woman.

“…Aaron and Robert have these types of blow out fight once every couple of years, they fight and fight and fight and then probably have mind-blowing make-up sex.”

Garrett frown, “Cheers for that image.”

“I’m sure they’ll be right as rain soon enough is my point,” Charity explained.

“I suppose you’re right.”


	16. Ignorance is Bliss (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Aaron have a chat and a visitor arrives at Holey Scrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the nearly month gap between chapters, hope you beautiful lot will forgive me. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, I hope you all in enjoy!

Adam and Aaron were sat on the back of a broken down old car, Aaron picking at one of his cuticles. They had been there in silence for about an hour, Adam glancing over at his mate every once in a while.

“You can stop staring at me,” Aaron finally said in a mutter without looking over.

“Look, if you’re not going to talk to me, then go talk to Robert, ”Adam stated.

“I can’t,” Aaron replied glancing up.

“Why can’t you? He’s still your husband isn’t he?”

Aaron grunted out in frustration, “I just can’t alright,” he reiterated pinching the bridge of his nose.

“More like you don’t want to,” Adam replied.

“Can we just forget I said anything?” He questioned, looked back at Adam,

“Don’t think so,” Adam replied shaking his head no.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Adam replied with a smirk.

“Muppet,” Aaron replied looking over at his mate, trying to hold back a smirk himself.

“Is that a smile I see?” Adam remarked poking at the other man’s arm.

“Shut up,” Aaron laughed nudging him away.

“Would you look at that, Aaron Dingle’s smiling” he added, this time poking him in the side.

Aaron laughed before batting Adam’s hand away, “Stop being an idiot,” he replied before hopping off the car. His smile faded once there was distance between the two, burying his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. 

“I’m just trying to help,” Adam stated.

“I know,” Aaron replied. 

“Look, why don’t you knock work on the head and go find Robert, talk to him and I mean actually talk to him,” Adam suggested. “I can manage without you for the rest of the day,” he added.

“I can’t,” he replied. “He has meetings all day.”

Adam hopped off the car, “Well I don’t know then surprise him with lunch or something?”

Aaron frowned, “Yeah, cause that’s a great way to start a conversation, _‘Hiya, brought you something to eat, by the way, I’m still pissed at you for lying to me for all these years’.”_

“Aaron.”

“You don’t get it alright, I don’t want to talk,” Aaron replied bitterly. “Me and Rob, we need to be a united front for the kids, talking is only going to lead to more fighting, the kids don’t need it, and I just don’t want to deal with it right now,” he vented out. 

Adam stared not knowing what to say.

“I’m doing everything in my power to just get past it all… He trailed off followed with a sigh.

“Come ‘ere,” Adam replied grabbing Aaron by the neck and pulling him for a hug. Aaron wrapped his arms around his mate. “I’m sorry, I’m just tryin’ to look out for you.”

“I know,” Aaron replied resting his chin on his mate’s shoulder.

“Who’s this?” The two heard. Aaron frowned at the familiar voice, he pulled away and turned to see Natalie making her way towards them. “Your boyfriend or something?” She added.” “Natalie?” Aaron questioned as the teen made her way over to the two. “What are you doing here?”

“Was in the neighborhood,” she simply replied.

“As opposed to school,” Aaron replied.

“Day off,” she replied with a smirk.

“You don’t expect me to believe that do you?”Aaron asked shaking his head in disbelief.

“Still not answered my question,” Natalie replied ignoring Aaron’s question. “Who’s this?” She went on pointing at Adam. “What my Dad’s not good enough for you anymore?”

Aaron took a breath in, “This is Adam your uncle, your Aunt Victoria’s husband,” Aaron explained. “Adam, this is Natalie, Robert’s daughter,” he introduced his mate to the teen.

“Suppose married men are your type, then,” She muttered before Adam could say anything. 

“You what?” Adam replied with a frown even though he had heard the teen’s comment.

“Just leave it,” Aaron told his mate.

“Your joking?” Adam questioned.

“Adam, don’t you have that pick up to get to?” Aaron asked.

“Aaron,” Adam tried arguing.

“Go,” Aaron replied. “We still have a business to run, don’t we?” He added. 

Adam hesitated.

“Go,” the other man reiterated.

“Are you gonna be okay?” He asked.

“I’m fifteen,” Natalie replied. “It’s not like I’m gonna kill him,” she added.

Aaron took a deep breath in, “I’ll be fine, Ads,” Aaron reassured his mate. 

“Right…give me a ring if you need anything,” Adam stated before leaving Natalie and Aaron on their own. Aaron watched as Adam made his way over to the truck and hopped in. 

“Does your Dad know you’re here?” Aaron asked before making his way back to the portacabin. The teen followed her step-dad, “Yeah,” she lied.

“Really?” He challenged.

“Of course,” she replied sitting down at the desk across from Aaron’s.

“So if I were to say call him,” he began saying, digging his phone from his hoodie pocket. “He’d back you up on this?” He added unlocking his phone, navigating to the contacts.  
The teen didn’t say anything.

“Right,” Aaron replied tapping onto Robert’s name before bringing the phone to his ear. “It’s ringing,” Aaron replied as he waited. 

“Fine, he doesn’t know I’m here,” She finally admitted. 

“Hey Rob,” he stated.“just thought you should know Natalie’s paid me a visit here at the yard. She’s fine, sat right in front of me as we speak, you know in case the school rings, you don’t need to panic,” he explained. “Just give us a ring when you can,” he added before ending the call. He placed the phone on the desk in front of him. “His voicemail, if that wasn’t clear,” He stated as he sat down at his desk and leaned back. 

“You didn’t have to call him,” she muttered. 

“Yes, I did.”

“I skip school all the time, it’s not a big deal,” she replied.

Aaron scuffed, “I think your parents would disagree,” he replied. 

"Aren't step-parents supposed to win the kids over?" She asked.

"Not when they're skipping classes." 

Natalie huffed out in frustration, "So... What now?"

"We wait," Aaron replied. "When your Dad calls we'll take it from there."

“Well, what am I supposed to do 'til then?” She asked.

“You have your school bag and I assume it has school work in it?”

“Well yeah,” she replied.

“Then I’d say school work would be a good way to pass the time,” Aaron explained before opening his laptop. An hour had passed and Aaron still hadn't gotten a call from Rob. He glanced up to see his stepdaughter's knees pulled up to her chest with a notebook resting on her lap. She sighed, “How long do I have to stay here?”

“Until your dad calls,” Aaron replied without looking up from the computer.

“Well you already know I was lying,” she replied kicking her feet out and placing the notebook on the desk in front of her. “You can just tell dad I ran off and I’ll just go back home,” she added.

“Funny enough, I don’t trust you to actually go home,” Aaron laughed leaning back in his chair. Aaron’s phone began ringing.

“Is that Dad?”

“Hiya,” Aaron said answering the call, ignoring the teen.

“ _Hey, is she still there, are you guys still at the yard?”_

“Yeah, she’s sat right in front of me,” Aaron replied. 

_“I’m sorry, I thought Chrissie and me got through to her this morning,”_ Robert explained.

“It’s fine,” Aaron replied.

_“Can I talk to her for a sec?”_

“ ‘Course,” Aaron replied before handing the phone over to the teen. The teen hesitated for a second before reaching for the phone. “Hi Dad,” she replied with guilt in her voice. “I know…I’m sorry… I am!….(sigh)…” she went on. “I’m not…. But… I’m not arguing… Fine,” she finally said before handing the phone back to Aaron. “He wants to talk to you again,” he replied. 

Aaron took the phone back, “Hiya.”

_“I’m sorry,”_ Robert replied.

“You don’t have to be.”

_“She promised me and her mum this morning, she wouldn’t go running off anymore.”_

“You forget Liv’s teen years don’t you?” Aaron tried joking. Robert didn’t say anything. “That was meant to be a joke,” he explained.

_“…I texted Chrissie, I told her I’d bring her around when I got back home…”_

“Right,” Aaron replied noticing the hesitation in his husband’s voice. “Why am I sensing a but?”

_“But… she’s insisting on coming and picking her up herself,”_ Robert explained. _“I told her that you two be at home,”_ he added

Aaron didn’t say anything.  
_“Sorry.”_

“It’s… its fine,”

_“I can…. I can text her back..”_

“No, it’s fine, we’ll head over now,” Aaron said.

_“You sure?”_

“Yes, Robert, I’m sure,” he replied clearly annoyed.

Robert didn’t say anything at first, _“ …I’ll try to get home as soon as I can,”_ he said.

“Ok,” was the only thing Aaron could say.

“ _Aaron, thank you,”_

“Talk to you in a bit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Aaron knew it they were entering the Mill, the teen hadn’t said much since him and she had left the scrapyard. They made their way in, Aaron closing the door behind the teen as she made her way in and into the family room. 

”Did Dad say how long Mum would be?” She asked as she took a seat on the sofa.

“No,” Aaron replied. “I’m sure she won’t be long though.’

“Desperate to get rid of me are you?” The teen questioned. 

“Did I say that?” Aaron asked.

“Didn’t have to, I see it in your face, it’s written all over.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” She asked.

Aaron shook his head, “Do you want something to drink?” He asked not wanting to fight, heading towards the kitchen stopping in the doorway.

“No,” Natalie rudely replied.

Aaron sighed before making his way into the kitchen and over to the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of beer and made his way over to the island as he popped the lid off. He took a big swig of the drink before placing it on the counter in front of him.

It was about an hour when Aaron heard the doorbell sound from the kitchen. He hesitated at first, taking a deep breath in and letting it out, he made his way into the family room to find Natalie lounging on the sofa scrolling through her phone as her head rested on her school bag, the doorbell sounded again as he continued. He opened the door to see Chrissie stood on the other side,“Hi,” Aaron muttered awkwardly.

Chrissie forced a smile, “Uh…Robert, he-“

“I know he told me,” Aaron replied stepping aside to let her in.

She stepped in “She’s through there,” Aaron replied pointing towards the family room. He closed the door before following Chrissie.  
“Oh hi Mum,” Natalie said jumping and sitting up.

“ ‘ _Hi Mum’,_ that’s all you have to say?” Chrissie asked folding her arms.

“Sorry,” Natalie replied it coming out more of a questioned.

“Is that a question?”

“I just wanted to see Dad, you wouldn’t let me, so I came here,” she explained.

“Except, your Dad told you at school he was in meetings all day,” Chrissie replied. 

“He has to come home sometime,” she explained. “But HE…” she began saying pointing at Aaron. “had to go and rat me out,” she added bitterly.

“Aaron did the right thing calling your Dad,” Chrissie replied. “Natalie, you can’t just up and walk away from school whenever you want.” She continued. 

“Well if you and Dad would actually listen to me I wouldn’t have to,” Natalie spat back, leaning back in the sofa.

“We have been listening, it’s you who doesn’t seem to understand,” Chrissie replied.

“Whatever,” the teen muttered grabbing her phone.

“Natalie put the phone down,” Chrissie warned. “Natalie!”

“What!” The teen spat looking up from her phone.

“Mind your tone,” her mum said through her teeth.

“Or what?” Natalie argued.

“Get your things.”

“No, I want to see Dad,” Natalie replied.

“Natalie, I’m not going to tell you again.”

“Aaron said I could stay until Dad got home.”

Aaron frowned, “ I did?” 

“Yeah, you remember before you called Dad, at your work…”

“No, I told you, you weren’t going anywhere until I talk to your Dad.”

“So what, I’m not welcome now?” Natalie asked defensively.

“ I didn’t say that,” Aaron replied.

Before any of them could say anything else Aaron heard his phone sounding off from the kitchen. 

“Sorry,” he muttered making his way into the kitchen. “Hey,” Chrissie and Natalie heard from the kitchen. Chrissie quickly turned her attention to her daughter. “Do you enjoy disobeying your father and me?” She asked. 

“I told you and him this morning I wanted to come here, you weren’t listening!”

“Your father told you why you couldn’t,” she began saying. “He just wants to make sure he’s not pushing things too soon for Maddie and Olly’s sake,” she added.

“More like he doesn’t want his precious Aaron to get his feelings hurt,” Natalie scuffed.

Chrissie breathed out, “I know this is hard for you,” she stated. “I do, but this is hard for them too, and yes I am including Aaron in this… they’ve had their world flipped upside down just like you.”

“I don’t care!” Natalie yelled. “I hate that I’m the one that always has to wait or be the good little girl and do what she’s told,” she added in a lower tone.

“Sweetheart.”

“I never get to see Dad… This lot, they get him 24/7…” she explained as she started tearing up. Chrissie made her way over sitting down next to her pulling the teen into a hug. “I don’t … I don’t want to go, mum, please,” she added tucking her head under her mum’s chin. Chrissie leaned back slightly placing a kiss on top of the teen’s head. “I’ll speak to Aaron,” she said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sighed leaning up against the island, he had been off the phone a while now but he couldn’t bring himself to go back into the other room. He grabbed at his half drank beer from before and took another swig of it, pulling a face a the taste of the warm beer. “Suppose you and Robert have that to look forward to with your Madison in a couple years time,” Chrissie stated referring to Natalie as she made her way into the kitchen. Aaron jumped.

“Sorry,” she stated.

Aaron didn’t say anything, placing the warm beer back on the counter.

“Look, I’d offer that we go but Nat, she really wants to see her dad,” she explained. Aaron still didn’t say anything.

“If you want I could go-“

“That was Robert on the phone, earlier,” he stated abruptly cutting her off. “He’s on the way home. [He] wants you and him to have a chat with Natalie,” he added. “He shouldn’t be more than a half hour.” 

“As I said, I can go and come back” she offered.

“It’s fine,” Aaron stated. “He shouldn’t be long, there really isn’t a point,” he added. The pair fell silent for a moment “….thank you, by the way,” Chrissie finally said.

“For what?”

“Looking after her… I know that this, everything is kind of a mess right now,” she explained. 

“I was hardly going to let a fifteen-year-old run off on her own,” Aaron replied. 

‘No, I know,” she replied. “Robert said you and him were trying to work on things-“

“Let’s get one thing straight, right,” Aaron replied bitterly. “mine and Robert’s relationship is none of your business, you hear me?!”

“Aaron.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Aaron replied. “I’ll do anything for that girl out there,” he began pointing towards the family room. “Because she’s Robert’s daughter, which is why I haven’t told you what I really think,” he went on. “And I’m not going to either, because she’s been through enough she doesn’t need that on top of everything.”

Chrissie didn’t say anything.

Aaron took a deep breath.

“You… you don’t know how sorry I am,” she finally said.

“You can stuff your apologies," Aaron replied. "They mean nothing to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter idk what it is lol


	17. Brother and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Olly meet their half-sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! First of all, I want to say happy belated birthday to the anon on Tumblr who's bday was on the 5th and was hoping for a new chapter before then, I tried my best but clearly, I failed lol. Second, Happy New Year to all on here, (better late than never XD) and third as always thank you for the lovely comments and kudos, sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!  
> x

A muffled “Dad” is what brought Robert back into reality followed by a horn sounding behind him.

“Dad, the light’s green,” Maddie stated.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he pulled away.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Fine, why?” Robert replied as he continued down the road glancing over at his daughter.

“You’ve been acting weird since you picked us up,” she explained.

“Long day,” he simply replied.

Maddie frowned not believing his excuse.

“What?” Robert questioned as he glanced over again.

“I can tell you’re lying,” the preteen explained.

Robert hesitated for a second, “You two are obviously going to find out once we get home…” Robert trailed off, he glanced in the review mirror meeting eyes with Olly

“Dad?” Maddie questioned.

“Your sister, she’s at home,” he stated returning his attention back to the road. “With your Dad and her mum.”

“Oh,” Maddie replied.

“So we actually get to meet her?” Olly asked excitedly.

“If that’s something you still want… yeah,” Robert explained.

“Cool!” The boy stated. Robert glanced over at Maddie who had gone quiet and was now staring out her window. “Mads?” He questioned getting no answer. “Madison?”

“What?” She replied not wanting to look Robert in the eyes.

“You… you don’t have to meet her today if you don’t want to,” Robert explained. “I could take you up to Kev and Suzie’s or you could go up to your roo-“

“No,” she replied.

“No?”

“I want to meet her,” she explained.

“You do?” He asked quickly glancing over.

“Yeah, I mean if she’s already there," she replied quietly.

“I mean it, Sweetheart, there’s no pressure to meet her today.”

“It’s fine, Dad,” Maddie said. “I have to meet her sometime.”

The rest of the ride went by in a flash before Robert knew it they were pulling into the driveway of the Mill. He breathed out slowly as he threw the car in park, staring at the house, “Come on, Daddy,” Olly stated hopping out of the car followed by Madison. Robert killed the engine, hesitating for a moment before following both kids in.

“Maddie, Olly,” He heard Chrissie state. He made his way in to see Natalie and Chrissie sat on the sofa.“Hi,” She added at the sight of Robert.

“Hi Dad,” Natalie chimed in, innocently. “How was work?” She asked trying to change the subject.

Robert shook his head, “Nice try,”he remarked. “We’re talking later,” he added before turning to his two younger kids. “Maddie, Olly,” he began. “This… this is Natalie, your big sister.”

“Hi,” Olly replied shyly before hurrying back over to Robert hugging his leg. Robert flashed a small smile at his son’s timidness. He looked over to Maddie who was stood by him quietly. “Maddie?” He questioned.

“Hi… I guess,”She stated muttering the last part.

“Daddy, can we go to the playground?” The little boy asked. 

“Uh… we just got back didn’t we, how about we go a little bit later,” Robert suggested

“Maddie and I could take him,” Natalie chimed in.

“Trying to avoid talking are you?” 

“Well yeah, but you’re gonna want to talk to Mum on your own anyway, so I’d say us,” she explained, pointing at herself, Maddie and Olly. “Going up the way, it would be two birds one stone type of thing.”

“Please Daddy?” Olly asked.  
“Only for a half hour, yeah,” Robert finally agreed.

“Yay!” The little boy cheered heading towards the front door, Natalie rose from the sofa following him.

“Wait for your sisters,” Robert called after his son.

“Do I have to?” Maddie asked almost in a whisper after turning to her dad. “You said…”

“I know,” Robert replied. “but you won’t be long.”

The preteen didn’t say anything.

“It’s just so Chrissie, Dad and me can talk,” he tried reasoning with her.

“Fine.”

“Thank you,” he replied before leaning to place a kiss on top of her head. “Keep an eye on your brother please,” He added as Maddie made her way towards the door. He breathed out hearing the front door closing, he looked around the room quickly realizing that there was a person missing. “Where’s Aaron?”

“Upstairs,” Chrissie explained. 

“Is he okay?”

“He went up a while ago with a hamper of clothes," she explained. 

"I'll be right back," Robert replied turning.

“Robert,” Chrissie said stopping the man.

Robert turned back, “Before you go…”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might have made things worse,” she explained.

Robert frowned, “What? How?” he questioned.

“Earlier with Aaron, before you got here,” she began explaining. “I, I was trying… I don’t know really I guess trying to make small talk, I mentioned… that I knew that everything was a mess and that you had said that you guys were trying to work on things,” she added. “He didn’t exactly appreciate it, told me you two were none of my business.”

Robert sighed, “Right,”

“I wasn’t trying to upset him.”

“I know,” Robert replied. “Give me a couple of minutes, yeah and I’ll be back down,” he added before heading up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So..." Natalie stated as she sat down on the swing next to Olly. 

"So what?" Maddie questioned as she lightly pushed her brother.

"I don't really know what to say if I'm honest," Natalie replied as she swayed back and forth. “Always wanted a younger sibling,” she went on. 

“Trust me you don’t,” Maddie replied. “They’re annoying.”

“I’m telling dads you said that!” Olly replied as he continued swinging.

Maddie rolled her eyes, “See what I mean?” She replied moving aside.

Natalie laughed, “I don’t think you're annoying, Olly,” she reassured him.

“Ha!” The boy replied turning back to Maddie sticking his tongue at her.

“She’s just saying that to make you feel better,” Maddie explained.

“She is not.”

“Is too.”

“IS NOT!” The boy yelled.

“Oi, stop yelling,” Maddie told her brother. “I was only winding you up,” she added.

“Dad says you’re not allowed to do that,” Olly argued.

“Which dad?” Natalie questioned.

“His and mine,” Maddie replied. “Not ours,” she added referring to Robert.

“Olly why don’t you go play on the slide,” Maddie suggested stopping him on the swing.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Why?” The boy challenged his sister again.

“Because…I want to swing,” she lied.

“You told me swinging was for babies.”

“Oliver, seriously stop being a brat and just go,” Maddie told him.

Olly hopped off the swing, stomping his way to the small slide, Maddie sighed taking her brother’s place.

“You know he’s just gonna tell Dad you’ve been calling him names,” Natalie told Maddie referring to Robert.

“He lives to get me in trouble,” the pre-teen simply replied. 

Natalie smirked, “You’re lucky you know,” she replied.

“How do you figure that?”

“The only sibling I had growing up was my older half-brother Lachlan,” she explained. “And it’s been years since I’ve seen him,” she added. “Not that he was ever interested in being a brother to me.”

“Did something happen?”

Natalie shrugged, “Mum never has really said, but she didn’t have too I could tell he didn’t like me,” she explained.The two fell silent for a couple of minutes, “You hate my dad don’t you?” Maddie asked as she watched Olly running around.

“Aaron?” Natalie questioned. Maddie looked over at her sister, “I only have two,” Maddie replied. “You know who I’m talking about.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I’m not stupid Natalie, the way my dad and the way Dad has been acting especially today, I know there’s more to the story.”

Natalie hesitated at first, “Well I can’t say I’m his biggest fan,” she replied referring to Aaron.

“Why?”

The teen didn’t say anything.

“It’s not like he kept Dad away from you, he didn’t know you existed up until the other week,” she argued.

“You don’t understand-”

“You’re right I don’t and if I’m honest I don’t want to,” she explained cutting the other girl off mid-sentence. “Look, if you coming into our lives is a way to punish my dad for whatever… I won’t let you,” the preteen warned. “Is that understood?” She asked. Natalie just stared, “Well?” Maddie questioned.

“Yeah.

“Good,” Maddie replied before hopping off the swing. “We best join him,” she explained pointing to Olly, “Or he’ll tell Dads that we’re not including him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert made his way up the stairs and to his and Aaron’s room to find his husband stood by his side of the bed folding the clean laundry.

“You’re home,” Aaron stated grabbing a pair of Robert’s boxers to fold.

“Yeah,” Robert simply replied as he watched Aaron continue folding. “Uhm,”

“Where the kids?”

“The playground,” Robert replied. “Olly wanted to play for a bit.”

“She still down there?” Aaron asked referring to Chrissie knowing the answer already.

“She mentioned you… had words,” Robert cautiously replied as he watched Aaron his way to the wardrobe.

“I’d hardly call it words,” he explained. “ I told her like it was.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I knew her coming here, probably wasn’t the best idea,” Robert explained.

“Rob, it’s fine, your daughter is what’s important,” he explained before making his way over to Robert. “I’m not going to let what she did change that.”

“Right,”

“I could have said a lot more,” Aaron admitted. “But I didn’t want to say something that would hurt your relationship with your daughter and I’m not going to either,” he added.

“Thank you,” is all Robert could say.

“So… are they going to stay for dinner?” Aaron asked returning to the unfolded laundry.

“Shit,” Robert muttered realizing he had forgotten the pizzas.

Aaron looked up at his husband, “You’re serious?” 

“I knew I was forgetting something,” Robert replied.

Aaron couldn’t help but smirk, “I suppose frozen pizza from David’s is gonna have to do,” he replied.

“I can go back-“ Robert tried arguing.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re not going to go all the way back into town for some pizza,” Aaron replied with a chuckle. “Tell you what, I’ll go to the shop, get some frozen pizzas,” he began. “And you stay here, preheat the oven and I’ll get the kids on the way back.”

“You sure?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t,” Aaron replied. “But you’ll have to finish the folding,” he added throwing a pair of joggers towards the other man.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In no time Aaron had returned with food and the kids. The chat with Natalie had come and went with Natalie apologizing and promising not to do it again not the Chrissie and Robert exactly believe her but the excepted her apologize in the end. An invitation to stay for dinner was offered to both Natalie and her mum by Aaron, Chrissie’s invitation purely to keep the peace, which the woman politely declined but agreed to make her way back afterward to pick up the teen. The night felt like a dream to Robert, a night in front of the telly with food and all three kids together, and they were happy. It didn’t feel real to him. The night was dying down, it was late, Chrissie had already picked Natalie up and Aaron had gone up with Olly to get him ready for bed leaving him to clean up the mess that was the kitchen when Maddie came back down. "Dad?"

Robert looked back from the sink to see her making her way over, "What's up?" He asked rinsing off the dish in his hand.

"Is Dad okay?" She nervously asked about Aaron.

“Why?" 

“He seemed off tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, he was just really quiet, in his own world,” she explained. Robert shut off the water placing the dish in the dish rack, ”A lot has happened in the past couple of weeks,” Robert replied drying his hands.

Maddie stared at her dad, “Sweetheart, I know you’re worried about your dad but you don’t have to be,” he explained. 

“I can’t help it,” she replied. 

“Your Dad, he has a lot on his mind but you don’t worry okay,” he tried reassuring his daughter. “I’ll take care of Dad okay?”

Maddie gave him a small reluctant nod in response, Robert leaned over giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, “Why don’t you go get ready for bed, yeah?” Robert suggested. 

“Night, Dad,” she stated before hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, “Love you,” he replied.

“Love you too,” she replied before letting go. He watched as the preteen made her way out the kitchen, a half hour had past when he finished up, shutting off the lights he made his way into the family room to find the sofa missing, what he grew accustomed to over the past week, his pillow and a spare blanket. He made his way towards and up the stairs, checking up in on Maddie then on Olly to see they were both fast asleep. He quietly closed Olly’s bedroom door before making his way towards his and Aaron’s room, to find Aaron sat on their bed scrolling through his phone. 

“Hey,” Robert stated softly. Aaron looked up from his phone, “Hey,” he replied. “Everything good down there?”

“Yeah,” Robert replied. “I… uh… I… the blanket and my pillow weren’t down there,” he began explaining.

“I know,” Aaron replied.

“Oh, uh well I can just-“

“There’s a reason for those things not being down there,” Aaron replied turning the screen off and placing his phone on his nightstand.

“I knew it, you think I need the exercise,” Robert tried joking.

“Or… maybe I missed having you up here with me,” Aaron replied sincerely.

“What?”

“It’s not been the same sleeping here knowing you’re down there,” His husband explained. 

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe that you’ll come to bed,” Aaron suggested.

“Of course, I will, but…”

“But what?” 

Robert made his way over to the bed and sat at Aaron’s feet, “If you sure,” he began resting his hand on Aaron’s leg. “I don’t want to rush you.”

Aaron tucked one leg in, throwing his other over the bed to lean closer to his husband, “You’re not,” he replied his hand meeting Robert’s. “So?”

“Let me go shut off the lights downstairs, make sure everything’s locked up,” Robert replied with a small smirk. Aaron chuckled, “Robert Sugden, ever the romantic,” Aaron joked with a smirk before returning to his spot leaning up against the headboard. “I’ll be right back,” Robert replied getting up from the bed and making his way out the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Weird day, ay?” Robert replied making his way out of the master bathroom dressed in his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He climbed into bed. 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Aaron replied not knowing what else to say as he stared up at the ceiling.

“I… before, I’ve always tried to imagine what they’d be like… all of them, together,” Robert replied turning to face Aaron “Nats, Maddie, Olly… “

Aaron nodded in response looking over at his husband.

“This was too much, wasn’t it?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron replied. “I’m happy the kids finally got to meet and they seem to get along well,” he added.

“I meant for you,” Robert explained.

“I’m fine.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“You know Maddie’s even worried about you.”

Aaron frowned, “What?”

“Earlier, when I was cleaning up in the kitchen she came down to talk,” he explained.

“What did you tell her?”

“The truth,” he stated. “That you had a lot on your mind but that I was gonna take care of you, she didn’t need to worry about it” he added. Aaron sighed, Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist pulling him closer, “Do you want to talk?” He asked softly.

“I told Adam what’s been going on,” Aaron explained. “Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Told him about Natalie and the lying,” Aaron explained. “Then he got to meet her,”

“One less person I have to tell I suppose.”

“I’m sure Vic knows by now,” Aaron replied.

“Seeing as my phone isn’t going off and our front door isn’t being kicked in, I think it safe to say he hasn’t said anything yet,” Robert tried joking.

“What if… what if we told the rest of the family,” Aaron suggested.

“I told you before I won’t do anything until you're ready.”

“We can’t exactly move on with it hanging over our heads,” Aaron replied. “I'm surprised Mum hasn’t come around yet the way I’ve been dodging her calls.”

“Garrett must have drugged her or something,” Robert laughingly replied.

“Probably,” Aaron agreed.

“So when?”

“Tomorrow?”

“…Okay” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bare with me, did all this for the sake of progression in the story (hopefully it'll pay off later) :)


	18. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron plan on coming clean with Chas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back working on this fic! thank again to everyone who commented and kudoed my '28 fics in Feb' fics and thank you to everyone put up with it for the month lol.   
> Also, thank you for the comments on the last chapter. Hopefully, after this chapter and the next, I can get into the meat of this story! ( only took me 18 chapters or so XD thanks for bearing with me)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> sorry if there are any mistakes!

It was the bed dipping that woke him, Robert made his way back into bed fully dressed and ready for the day. “Morning,” Robert stated before kissing Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron leaned back peeking seeing the state of his husband. “What time is it?” He sleepily asked.

“Almost ten,” He replied laying back on the bed giving Aaron space to roll on to his back.

“The kids-“

“Already at school,” he reassured him.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” 

"You needed your sleep," Robert replied. “We were up ’til 4 this morning talking,” he added.

“Yeah, exactly we both were. It’s not fair, you doing it all on your own,” Aaron began rolling over on his other side before inching closer to Robert. “Did you even sleep?”

“I got a couple of hours in before my alarm went off,” he explained.

“Why don’t you come back to bed?” Aaron replied. A smile grew on Robert’s face, “Hmm I like the way you think,” he teased wrapping his arm around Aaron’s waist pulling him in closer. 

“I mean to sleep, you muppet,” Aaron laughingly replied placing his hand on Robert’s chest to stop him.

Robert paused for a moment, “It is tempting,” he began. “but I have some emails to answer before we head over to the pub,” he added releasing Aaron from his grip before turning and scooting off the bed.

“So because sex is off the table you’re choosing work over me?” Aaron laughed propping himself up on his elbows.

“No, I just need to get some work done cause something tells me I won't be getting anything done once we tell your mum about what's been going on,” he added.

“I suppose I should get up and show my face at the yard for a couple of hours,” Aaron replied flopping back down on to the bed.

“No need, I ran into Adam earlier, told him you needed the day off. He was fine with it.”

Aaron frowned.

“What?”

“And that was it?” He questioned staring at Robert. “You just ran into Adam told him I wasn’t coming in and went about your day?”

“Well, he did give me an ear full, calling me an idiot and told me that I should be counting myself lucky,” Robert replied. “Also, I asked him not to tell Vic yet.”

“And how did that go?”

“Got another ear full but he promised he wouldn’t say anything,” he explained. “I was thinking of texting her, seeing if she’s working later, could tell her with your mum.”

“Whatever you want to do,” Aaron replied.

Robert climbed back on to the bed, leaning down to kiss Aaron, “I love you, you know that right.” He stated after pulling away from the kiss.

“I love you too,”

“Your breath is horrible, though,” Robert replied with a smirk, climbing off the bed again. Aaron laughed, “Are you leaving?” He asked in return.

“I’m not going far just downstairs,” Robert replied stopping in the doorway. “Coffee will be waiting,” He called out after he made his way out their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after one when Aaron and Robert made their way out the Mill, Aaron was waiting in the driveway as Robert locked up.

“Ready?” He heard. He turned to see Robert making his way out as he shoved his keys into his jacket pocket.

“Would you believe me if I said yes?” Aaron asked.

“I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one,” Robert replied with a chuckle.

“I’m just not looking forward to the arguing,” Aaron explained as he and Robert made their way towards the pub.

“What’s the worst that’s gonna happen?” Robert began. “She chucks me out and wants nothing to do with me anymore?”

“Yes, exactly that.”

“Do you really think she’d do that?”

“You have met Mum haven’t you?”

“Yes, I have and if you had chucked me out in all I’m sure she’d do the same but that’s not the case is it?”

Aaron didn’t say anything, Robert reached for the other man’s hand, interlocking his fingers with Aaron’s as they continued down the road, “She’s going to be furious at me,” Robert began running his thumb across Aaron’s. “But it doesn’t matter.”

“You say that now,” Aaron remarked. “But wait until we stop getting invited to family dinners,” he added as they passed the garage.

“Their lost then,” Robert replied prompting Aaron to sigh out in frustration. Robert stopped dead in his tracks, “We can go back,” he told Aaron. “This doesn’t have to be done today, it’s not like Natalie’s going anywhere,” he added.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Aaron replied as Robert made his way in front of him, taking Aaron by the arms. “Aaron, this whole damn village can turn their backs on me tomorrow and I wouldn’t care,” he stated running his hands up and down Aaron’s arms. “As long as I have you and the kids, by my side… well, that’s the only thing that matters to me.”

“I should be the one talking you up,” Aaron chuckled. “How are you so calm right now?”

“Believe me I’m screaming on the inside but after this… we can move on, we can focus on getting everything back on track again,” he explained. “So are you ready?” He asked nodding behind him.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Robert replied turning back towards the pub. The pair eventually made their way to the entrance of the pub, stopping for a second and taking a deep breath before making their way in.

“Shhh!” They heard as they approached the second set of doors followed by “It’s them.” Aaron frowned pushing through the doors. “Surprise!” They heard making their way in to find Charity, Moria, Cain, Paddy, Rhona, Belle, and Sam. “Oh you got to be joking,” Charity replied irritatedly at the sight of the two men.

“I told you it wasn’t them,” Cain told the blonde.

“Alright, I can clearly see that it’s not them,” she argued. 

“What’s all this?” Robert questioned.

“A surprise party ain’t it,” Charity explained as if that was enough information.

“For?” Aaron asked.

“You’ve not heard?” Moria asked.

“Clearly not,” Aaron replied looking at the tacky mismatched decorations scattered around the place.

“Your mum and Garrett?” Charity questioned. The two stared at the blonde clearly not knowing what she was getting at. “They’ve gotten engaged, it was in the group text,” she continued pulling her phone out and unlocking it. “Garret finally popped the question, we need to think of something to surprise them with,” she read aloud. Aaron and Robert pulled their phones out as well checking their messages, “Yeah, we didn’t get any message,” Robert replied looking over Aaron's shoulder to check the other man’s phone.

“I know I sent it to you,” she replied. “Cain, Moria, Debs, Paddy, Rhona, Sammy, Lydia, Belle, Zak, Lis…” she began listing off the contacts. “…Abby and Rollin…” she trailed off realizing her mistake. “Right well at least the post woman and our delivery man know about the happy couple.” She joked.

“Why do you have the post woman’s number?” Rhona asked.

“What I do in my spare time is my business, thank you,” Charity replied. “And that’s not the point anyway, now that the sons are here, it’ll be a proper surprise engagement party won’t it?” She added. 

“What’s all this?” They heard from behind the bar. They all turned to see Chas and Garrett stood in the doorway leading to the back.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Charity asked.

"I live here last I checked," Chas replied. 

"I thought you were gonna come through the front," she explained.

"Garrett and I came through the back," Chas explained. 

"How long have you been back?” Her cousin questioned.

“Now that’s not important is it?” Chas replied with a smirk.

“We got… distracted,” Garrett admitted.

“Ugh,” Cain and Aaron remarked in unison with matching frowns.

“So what is all this?” Chas asked as she made her way to the bar.

"Your engagement party," Charity replied proudly.

“You told them?” Chas questioned Garrett turning back to her fiancé.

“I told Charity last night but I told her to keep quiet,” he explained. “Much good that did me.”

‘As if I was going to keep that quiet,” Charity replied.

“Go on, let’s see the ring,” Moria jumped in. Chas grinned making her way closer to the bar holding out her hand.

“Oh babe,” Charity began. “I’m so happy for you.”

“It’s about time, Hudson,” Cain remarked.

“Congrats, Mum,” Aaron chimed in.

“Yeah, congrats, Chas,” Robert added. Chas turned her attention over to Robert and Aaron, “Oh thank you loves,” she replied. “but don’t think I’ve forgotten you two have been ignoring my calls for the past week,” she added through a smile.

“We’d be worried if you had,” Aaron replied glancing over at his husband.

“Oh enough about them,” Charity replied. “Let’s get the party started.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert made his way over to Aaron, who was at the bar leaning over nursing a pint. He found his place next to the other man resting his hand on the small of Aaron’s back.

“You alright?” Aaron asked in almost a whisper, looking back.

“Yeah, you?”

Aaron nodded his head in response, Robert leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Aaron’s lips, “What was that for?” Aaron asked after the two separated.

“Reminding myself how lucky I am,” Robert replied with a smirk.

Aaron chuckled, “Love you,” he replied.

“Love you,” Robert echoed. “She seems happy,” he added after a moment pointing over at Chas and Garrett who were chatting on the other side of the bar, with Moria.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. “Should… should we…”

“Wait?” Robert questioned finishing his husband’s thought.

Aaron nodded biting his lip, “It is her engagement party,” he argued.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Aaron, as I said earlier, Natalie’s not going anywhere,” he explained, leaning over to place a kiss on Aaron's shoulder before resting his chin on it. “We’ll tell her, them… when it’s the right time,’ he reassured the younger man.

“Does that make me a hypocrite?” Aaron questioned. “all the crap I’ve given ya-“

“No,” Robert replied firmly. “Now’s just not the right time,” he went on.

“Oh you two,” they heard Charity call out from behind the bar. “Only one loved up couple is allowed here,” she replied. Robert stood up with a smirk, “Jealous are ya, Charity?” He asked.

“You two should be over this ‘loved up’ phase by now,” Charity threw back. “Been married for like what, 100 years now?” she teased.

“I’m sorry I still love my husband,” Robert replied sarcastically.

“You should be,” she joked with a smile before making her way into the back towards the kitchen.

“Let’s just enjoy the party, yeah?” Robert stated returning his attention back to Aaron.

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had past and the two had managed to relax a bit more, Chas going back and forth between everyone chatting and working the bar while the sound of Charity and Marlon’s shouting match from the kitchen played out in the background.

“Should we go check on them?” Robert laughingly asked as Chas handed him a pint.

“I’m under strict orders not to go near the kitchen,” she explained.

“Mum, are you sure you don’t want us to cover the bar?” Aaron questioned. “You know so you can actually enjoy your party?”

“I told you I’m fine,” She reassured her son. “Now stop fussing.”

“What’s all this?” They heard, turning to see Bob making his way over.

“Garrett proposed to Chas,” Robert explained after taking a sip of his drink.

“I said yes obviously ” she replied flashing the ring as Garrett made his way over wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Well congrats the both of you,” Bob replied taking a seat next to Aaron. 

“Cheers Bob,” Garrett replied with a smile.

“Pint?” Chas questioned.

“Working your own engagement party?” He asked.

“Charity’s meant to be minding the bar,” Chas explained.

_“You flipping moron!”_ They heard come from the kitchen.

“…She’s currently…. busy,” she explained with a smirk

“Can hear,” he replied as Chas handed the glass over to him.

“Oh Robert,” Bob began. “You’ll never believe who came into the cafe last night before closing,” he went on.

“A customer.” Robert jokingly replied with a smirk. Aaron grinned into his pint as he took a sip of it. 

“Well yeah, but I’m talking about who the customer was,” Bob explained.

“I give up, who?”

“Chrissie White.”

Aaron froze at the name.

“Yeah, with her daughter,” he added.

“Right,” Robert replied slightly panicked, he looked up at Garrett seeing the realization hit the older man.

“Said they were visiting family,” The man explained. “You know what come to think of it her daughter came in the other week looking for you,” he went on. Aaron closed his eyes, fighting the urge to punch Bob into silence. The guilt built in Robert, he glanced over at his husband before glancing back at his mother-in-law.

“Robert?” Chas questioned noticing her son and son-in-law's behaviors.

“I sent her towards the Mill, I figured she was one of Maddie’s mates,” Bob went on.

“Thank you, Bob,” Aaron chimed in. “You can go anywhere but here now,” he added through his teeth.

“Right… I’m getting the feeling I’ve may have …over shared…” he trailed off looking between the two men and Chas and Garrett.

“Chas, look I can explain,” Robert replied as Bob grabbed his pint and made his way towards a booth on the other side of the pub.

“Can you?” She questioned as she stared down the blonde. “Aaron did a runner on your anniversary,” she explained. “and you two have been avoiding everyone…” she went on the anger building in her.

“Mum, look we don’t have to do this right now,” Aaron tried arguing.

“Right Babe, panic is over finally got Marlon to pull his head out-“ Charity began saying making her way from the kitchen with a cake in hand. “Oh, what’s happened now?” She questioned at the sight of her cousin. “Garrett you were under strict orders to keep her happy!” 

“Not now Charity,” Garret told her.

“Chas, Babe?” Charity replied.

“Mind the bar,” Chas stated. “You two in the back, now!” She told her son and son-in-law before turning to head towards the back herself.


End file.
